RCNT: Apocalipsis-X! El NOMICON de los 8
by Usuario Nicolas
Summary: Un Mutante despierta, logrando el Apocalipsis del futuro. Pero un viajero temporal llamado Cable, viaja al presente para evitarla definitivamente. Al ver que los X-Men estan peleando en el Onslaught, decide recurrir al Ninja de Norrisville, que no puede hacerlo solo. Para ello, recurrira al Ultimatum: Un Equipo hecho de Ninjas llamado "El NOMICON de los 8", apoyados por...DEADPOOL?
1. Iniciando en el FIn: Mision Ontario

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOS! :D Soy Ironninja 3 & vengo a decirles un par de cosas:

Tras obtener la licencia de SariSpy56 que me permite utilizar todos y cada uno de sus OC, me encontré con la idea de hacer una trilogía con esta licencia. La primera parte se llama "Dormammu: El Dia del Juicio Final", en cual se pospuso el Día del Juicio Final. Pero tiempo después, se dijo posponer porque para evitar al Apocalipsis, hay que combatirlo.

Esto esta traducido del original, en cual el original se utilizó un Google Translate. También entiendan que este Fic se hizo desde septiembre. Así que tengan respeto por favor. También si pueden traducirlo al inglés, déjenme esa versión por PM, & lo reemplazare, además de darle crédito.

Por favor: Dejen Review, es porque, como decirlo, soy adicto a los Reviews. No importa el tipo. Si llegan a leer el Fic, dejen su Review para saber si les gusto. Si tienen alguna pregunta, déjenla que se lo contestare en el próximo capítulo.

Los diálogos que estén así _(Así), _es parte de un programa llamado "Instrumental Stage": Esto quiere decir que ponen el título que está ahí, en el buscador de Youtube, encuentren esa canción & asi, ambientan el momento con música. También está permitido usar la música que ustedes quieran, pero si conocen una música similar a la que dejo, déjenlo también en los comentarios para que yo lo piense. JE

Recuerde: algunos personajes no son míos, son de SariSpy56. Así como los de X-Men, que son de Marvel Comics y RCNT, que es de Disney. Así como las respectivas canciones que se utilizaran.

Sin mas que decir…..

ENJOY A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOS :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () ()

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM#58: The Storm is Over)_

_Te has preguntado: ¿Qué pasaría si habría más de una máscara de Ninja? Si los enemigos más poderosos, fueran de un universo más allá de las amenazas de Norrisville, te imaginas el resultado entre esos portadores de esas mascaras contra esos héroes sobrehumanos?_

() () () () () () ()

06 de septiembre

Ontario, Canada.

05:59:59

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

() () () () () () () ()

Torre CN

06:00:01

Eran las seis de la mañana en la ciudad pacifica de Toronto. Pero hubo una gran explosión en la Torre CN. La parte superior de este edificio se convirtió en ruinas, cayendo en escombros lleno de gente que iba caminado a sus respectivas obligaciones, murieron aplastados por dichas Ruinas. Ahora el lugar se ha llenado del miedo y la desesperación. Pero la explosión no fue una cualquiera: la explosión había sido causada por algo magnético.

_(KOF XI Soundtrack: An Improvised Concierto)_

"Homo-Sapiens patéticos. Luchando contra lo inevitable" Un hombre estaba diciendo arriba de lo que quedaba de la parte superior del edificio.

El hombre posee un traje rojo, con guantes, botas, una sujeta capa, y una capa de color violeta fuerte. Pero lo que atrajo más atención fue que tiene un casco rojo con detalles violeta: la forma & los detalles recuerdan a la de Ares: el dios griego de la guerra.

"Charles Xavier" El hombre habló hacia el cielo "Aprovecho que estas en otra dimensión con sus X-Men. Yo voy a seguir con mi misión: Extinguir al Homo-Sapiens, y resanar al Homo-Superior"

El hombre miró debajo, & vio que algunas personas habían sobrevivido. Levantó las manos, & concentro hacia ellos, una mirada a través de su cara, que tiene un aspecto de la tercera edad.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Un poder Magnético atrapa a las personas y las reúne en ese poder que se convierte en una esfera magnética. Los atrapa, y luego el hombre levanta esa esfera hacia donde está. Cuando estaba la esfera más arriba, mira con desprecio a la gente que estaba aterrorizada, y sedienta de misericordia. Pero el hombre los miraba con desprecio.

"De esto se trata Charles Xavier, el resultado de un Homo-Superior: luchar por la libertad que la humanidad había opacado"

Así, el hombre concentra más poder magnético en la esfera, y esta inicia a partir a las personas en diversas partes, separadas por el magnetismo. No se escucha nada de sufrimiento porque el magnetismo de la esfera bloquea los sonidos, pero no las expresiones de las personas. Estas estaban demostrando miedo, dolor, y sufrimiento cuando se les separaban sus órganos, o que le salían sangre. De repente, los dedos del hombre fueron apretados con más fuerte.

_Crack!_

Finalmente la gente dentro de la esfera magnética fue partida en trozos. Ahora, en lugar de las personas, la esfera contenida un rio de sangre con órganos y sesos flotando sobre ella. Incluso hay trozos. De repente….

La esfera desapareció, Y los restos humanos cayeron hacia el parque en donde estaba la torre, a 500 metros de ella. Varias personas que estaban ocultas o que habían llegado vieron esa lluvia de trozos humanos.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"LA MUERTE VINO A RECLAMARNOS!"

"CORRAN, HIJOS DE PUTA!"

"SABIA QUE ESTO DEBERIA PASAR EN CHILE!"

Las personas empezaron a correr y/o a huir en cualquier lugar con el fin de salvar su vida.

Toronto estaba siendo evacuada. El ejército ya había evacuado a la mitad de la probación, pero decidieron ir hacia la torre. El hombre, que seguía parado en la torre contemplando la desgracia humana, empieza a hablarle a su anillo, que en realidad, es un comunicador camuflado.

"Hermandad de Mutantes. Aquí Magneto: ataquen en donde sea, y como sea. La humanidad debe perecer, como nosotros perecemos a manos de ellos"

() () () () () () ()  
Banco Domino de Toronto

06:05:27

_(X-Men: Children of the Atom: Juggernaut Theme)_

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

La pared de un banco de Toronto ha sido destrozada desde adentro. De ahí, salía un gigante de unos 4 metros de alto, con dos bolsas de dinero en sus dos manos. Tiene un casco ovalado, guantes y botas hechas de un metal desconocido, de color marrón. También tiene un traje sin mangas marrón de luchador libre, que sobresalía sus extraordinarios músculos.

Inmediatamente, los equipos SWAT llegaron en camiones SWAT, y los miembros se pusieron en diferentes ángulos del gigante. Cada miembro tiene un M246 Full Automatic.

"Abran Fuego" Dijo el teniente.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Hay múltiples ráfagas de M246. Todas las municiones, bala tras bala, todo ese poderío iba hacia al Gigante. Incluso, debido a la cantidad exagerada de balas provoco que se creara humo hacia él, tapándolo por completo.

"Alto el fuego" Da la orden de detener la ráfaga de disparos. Los miembros se reúnen en un punto de reunión enfrente de la cortina de humo.

Había una gran cortina de humo, pero cuando se disipo, le mostro la desgracia: el Gigante había sobrevivido y estaba intacto. Lo único que no estaba intacto era las bolsas de dinero que se desintegraron por completo. Esto lo llevo a la cólera absoluta.

De repente, y obviamente enfurecido, el Gigante empieza a correr con la cabeza hacia abajo directamente a los camiones. Los miembros de SWAT, aterrorizado se hacen aun lado. El Gigante de repente, empieza a sacar energía expulsiva desde su cabeza.

_PUM!_

Con muchísima fuerza, consigue darle una embestida con la cabeza. Empuja a uno de los camiones, mandándolo a volar a uno de los locales de ropa que estaban en frente.

_BOOM!_

A pesar de no haber ningún civil muerto, fue suficiente para que los miembros de SWAT no lo pudieran creer. El Gigante seguía inmóvil e intacto después del impacto. Parecía que estaba paralizado.

Pero después empieza a mirar a los miembros, y el Gigante empieza a caminar hacia el equipo SWAT paralizado. Cuando se acerca a 10 centímetros de ellos, el Gigante empieza a sonreír. Seguramente antes de matarlos. Se presente:

"Soy Juggernaut. Nadie puede detiene a Juggernaut. Entienden? NADIE PUEDE DETENER A JUGGERNAUT"

() () () () () () () ()

Galería Artística de Ontario

06:05:28

_(X-Men: Mutant Apocolypse: Physlocke Theme)_

La policía estaba en las instalaciones de la galería, evacuando varias obras de arte que valían millones de dólares canadienses.

"Después de evacuar esta última obra, evacuaremos las joyas" Dijo un cabo a su oficial.

Pero cuando tomaban la última obra en ese instante, el oficial saca su pistola.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG_

El oficial dispara la mayor parte de su munición, masacrando a todos los policías del lugar de un disparo en la cabeza. Pero uno había sobrevivido e inmediatamente da la voz de alarma:

_Uuuuh uuuuh! Uuuuh uuuuh! Uuuuh uuuuh!..._

El oficial renegado, lógicamente...

_BANG_

Ejecuta al sobreviviente de un disparo a traición por el cuello, con la última bala que tenía.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Empezó a sonar el teléfono del policía caído. El oficial lo atiende

"¿Qué está pasando ahí?" Dice desde el teléfono una persona con el tono de un rango superior.

"Diga su estado actual"

"Nada, señor" Le respondió. "Hubo un malentendido"

"Le envío refuerzos?"

"Negativo, señor. Estamos todos bien" Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Repentinamente, el oficial se convierte en una mujer con la piel de color azul intenso, ojos amarillos sin pupilas, y su peinado lacio rojo estaba decorado con aurora hecha de oro con un serpiente en el medio, y un vestido blanco con guantes y botas del mismo color. El arma se convierte en la que tenía los oficiales, pero de color blanco, y totalmente modificado por los dopajes del Iso-8.

"Está bien" dice el superior. "Pero recuerde que hay incidentes con mutantes. Ustedes estarán solos, ya que a partir de ahora, toda fuerza canadiense esta contra esos mutantes"

"Entendido" La mujer le contesta pero con la voz del oficial "Cambio fuera"

La mujer guarda el teléfono, recarga el arma, y empezar a mirar todo lo que quedaba. Además del arte, todavía no se había evacuado el salón de piedras preciosas. La mujer empieza a tocarlas ligeramente.

"De vez en cuando, algunas joyas no están del nada mal…. Total puedo hacer lo que quiera, después de todo, yo soy la lugarteniente de Magneto: Mystique"

() () () () () () () ()

Teatro Ed Mirvish

06:05:29

_(Symphony No. 9 by Beethoven)_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!..._

Varios policías camuflándose en los balcones, disparaban en el escenario algo que se movía muy rápido, saltando por el escenario y esquivando las ráfagas múltiples de Magnum 22.

Las luces que iluminaban el teatro se apagaron. La policía no pudo ver nada. De repente, una luz aparece en el centro del escenario, y llega a ver que aparece una persona delgada, pequeña, con una cara grotesca, y pelo marrón. Viste un traje violeta, y posee una especie de rueda que dirige su cuello rojo como si fuera un bufón.

"Hola a toda mi gente. Soy Mortimer Toynbee (pero me pueden llamar Sapo) y tengo que dar una buena función titulada…

Sapo saca la lengua que mide 3 metros de largo.

…Ahogamiento Policial".

Sapo con su larga lengua agarra un policía por el cuello, y se lo lleva con fuerza en el escenario. El policía muere por el asfixia miento. Los otros policías tratan de disparar, pero Sapo les arroja el cadáver y comienza a moverse por el escenario, dando lengüetazos a la policía antes de que estos contraatacaran. De vuelta en el escenario, vio que los policías estaban tocando la baba de Sapo. Pero esa baba no era simplemente baba.

"Queridos policías. Gracias por ser el tiro al blanco de mi baba"

La policía comenzó a sentirse mal. Sus colores de piel se vuelven pálidas, empiezan a vomitar, y caen muertos y totalmente paralizados.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Fue tan pero TAAAAAAAN divertido" Sapo se burla de los policías muertos "Debería haber sido llamado: Ahogamiento Policial. Auspiciado por: Toxina Paralizadora"

() () () () () () () ()

Isla Toronto

06:05:30

_(Symphony of Destruction by Mehadeath)_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_Flameeeee..._

Alguien se ríe mientras hay múltiples focos de incendios en los bosques. Muchas hectáreas se han quemado rápidamente de fuego con efecto rápido. Incluso algunas personas que estaban allí, rápidamente se queman muriendo o por quemaduras, o por la intensa neblina de humo que rodeaba la isla.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_Flameeeee..._

La persona que se está riendo es la responsable de los incendios. Era una persona con el pelo rubio hacia arriba con la máscara de metal rojo inflamable. Posee un traje amarillo con una armadura hecha del mismo material que la máscara que cubría varias partes de su traje. Pero también posee el cable conectado al torso y los guantes blindados, lanzando fuego combinado con su risa macabra.

_Flameee..._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" La persona Inflamable comenzó a hablar con los muertos en lugar de solo reírse. "Ningún fuego es dañino. YO, Pyro, no les dado la cura... mentira. Mi curación es darles más fuego. No dijo que es "su" cura" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

_Flameeee..._

Pero escucha un sonido familiar: llegaron los bomberos. Varias dotaciones de bomberos llegaron a apagar el fuego que dominó por completo la isla. Pyro obviamente le molestaba eso, y dirigió su mano lanzallamas hacia los bomberos

"Música para mis oídos"

Las llamas se dirigen al camión de bomberos.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Y a otro….

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Y a otro….

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Y a otro….

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Hasta que explotan de todo, y los bomberos se quedan sin agua para extinguirlo. Ante la imposibilidad de controlar el fuego, los bomberos tratan de huir desesperado. Pyro los vio:

"HAHAHAHAHA. Pueden apagar los incendios. Pero se puede apagar "sus" Incendios?"

_Flameee..._

Pyro les lanza flamas desde larga distancia, que le da a los bomberos que, incluso con sus trajes anti flamas, se prenden fuego y tratar de rodar por el suelo para extinguirlo.

"Traten a su antojo. Ese fuego no se puede quitar. Una vez que se acostumbren, verán que no es nada malo"

Los bomberos se incendian dentro del traje y mueren con las llamas consumiendo el traje,

"Bien. Pero no digan que antes yo se los dije. HEHE." Pyro les dice a los cadáveres, poniendo el dedo índice de izquierda a derecha.

() () () () () () () ()

College Street Bar

06:05,30

_(X-Men: Children of the Atom: Wolverine Theme)_

"PUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

_Crac!_

Un miembro de los "Hell Satans" impacto contra un vidrio hacia afuera, muriendo en el acto. Hay perturbaciones adentro del bar.

Varios miembros de los Hell Satans arrinconaron al tipo que tiró a uno de ellos duro contra la ventana, y fue también el hombre que mató a los que estaban en el bar como civiles.

El sujeto es una especie gigantesca de felino. Posee pelaje amarillo y marrón que atribuyen a las de un león. Incluso tiene el pelo rubio erizado. Lo que también llama la atención fueron sus poderosas garras.

"Estas Muerto, Sabretooth" Un Hell Satan con un cuchillo Bowie le hablo a la criatura llamada Sabretooth. "Si matas a uno de los nuestros, te matamos en uno, hijo de perra"

"MATEN AL HIJO DE PERRA!" gritó a todos los miembros .

"No entiendo lo que dicen a pesar de que venimos del mismo creador" Sabretooth les dijo. "Pero creo que se traduce así: "Oh, Mátanos Oh todo poderoso Sabretooth. Queremos sentir nuestra sangre desde sus garras"

Los Hell Satans se abalanzan contra Sabretooth, arrojándolo al suelo y lanzándole diferentes objetos contundentes.

_Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!,_

Varios miembros que tienen cuchillos Bowie, cortaron a Sabretooth...

_Crac! Crac!_

Otros golpearon con botellas de vidrio en la nuca de Sabretooth. Este se desmaya con un gruñido. Luego, uno de ellos lanza alcohol sobre su cuerpo.

"Tiraste alcohol, REVERENDO HIJO DE PERRA" Dijo un Hell Satan amante del alcohol hacia el líder del grupo.

Antes de contestarle, el lider enciende un fosforo y se lo lanza al cuerpo tirado y desmayado de Sabretooth que estaba bañado de alcohol.

_Flaaameeee…_

El cuerpo de la bestia se incendia. Los "Hell Satans" están sacando cigarrillos "Camel", y empiezan a encenderlos en el cuerpo de Sabretooth. Pero hacen las primeras bocanadas para ver a lo que ellos les parecería lo imposible...

Sabretooth abrió los ojos. Se levanta como si nada hubiera ocurrido, algo que los Hell Satans no pueden comprender. La bestia se revolvió como un perro que se había bañado, apagando el fuego que poseía y sus heridas hemorrágicas desaparecen. Los Hell Satans se reagrupan ahora con muecas de miedo.,

"QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO SABRETOOTH?" Sus mentes estaban paralizadas.

"Ese fue el calentamiento" Sabretooth lo dice como si ahora empieza a luchar en serio. Lo confirma mostrando sus garras, esta vez con más filo. "Ahora viene el Super Bowl Sanguinario 666"

() () () () () () () ()

Autopista ETR 407

06:05,31

_(Donkey Kong Country 3 Soundtrack: Baron K Roolenstein Battle_)

Un helicóptero aparece rápidamente en la carretera. El helicóptero es del canal Canal 13 Internacional.

"Come están, país? Aquí Carl Asnag, en directo desde la autopista ETR 407. Como puede ver, esto es inimaginable. Un bulto ha surgido de la nada, se acercó a la carretera pasada las 6:30 A.M. y en segundos provoco una catástrofe vehicular. Provoco múltiples accidentes, la mayoría en cadena, y hay centenares de muertos. Como se puede mostrar, varios coches se descarrilaron de la carretera, cayendo a la mismísima nada, y haciendo pequeñas explosiones, dando un saldo de Aun más muertos. Todos los sentidos están completamente bloqueados. Todo por el Bulto que inicio esto".

El terror había sido creado por un gigante extremadamente gordo, en cual tenía un traje de lucha libre, & un peinado taza. Su enorme peso hacia épicamente imposible que un auto o cualquier cosa pesada lo embistiera sin recibir daño. Algunos humanos intentaron moverlo, pero era lógico que no lo consiguieran. Incluso con más de 20 no lo lograron

"NADIE PUEDE MOVER AL BULTO" Bulto les respondió en tercera persona y de paso, se burla de los "Esfuerzo Inhumanos".

() () () () () () () ()

Canal 13 Internacional de Estudios Canadienses

06:05,32

_(TN - Cortina Urgente - 2010/2011)_

"Aquí, Francis Maimor, con noticias de último momento, y de manera urgente: Hay muchas revueltas trágicas en toda Toronto. Hay cientos de muertos, incluido el personal de servicio público tales como bomberos, agentes de policía (entre ellos los miembros del equipo SWAT). Se ha confirmado que los responsables son los terroristas mutantes. El ejército canadiense se dirige a la Torre CN, donde se ha producido el primer impacto. Ahora me dirijo a donde nuestro conductor en el cielo, Carl Asnag, presentación el informes de lo que sucede…"

Inesperadamente, y de manear sorpresiva…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Gritó Francis, como si algo diera miedo, y de hecho lo es, pues se escucha en la de transmisión. Los empleados del lugar, gritando como si la muerte los reclamara, y eso es porque estaban siendo destripados a toda velocidad. No poseen tiempo para hacer una maniobra evasiva. El terror se presenta al conductor paralizado.

El responsable es una mujer, de nacionalidad japonesa. Su cabello era largo rojizo, con palillos en la cabeza, & una especie de bufanda marrón atada a la cabeza. Y poseía un cuerpo muy delgado, pero definitivamente atlético. Tenía un traje marrón, con un busto que tiene la forma de "v", y lo más notable es que sus manos eran grandes, con garras muy afiladas y cubiertas de sangre humana.

"Q-Q-QQ-IUEN E-E-RE-S ?" Francis estaba diciendo al terror & al miedo.

"Me llamo… Lady…. Deathstrike" Respondo como si fuera la muerte auténtica.

"Y por qué estas delante de mí? Que planeas hacer?" Francis trató de correr hacia atrás. Pero Deathstrike movió su mano señalando a Francis, y eso que se transmite en tiempo real.

"MISERICORDIA... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A máxima velocidad, Lady Deathstrike lo cortó en pedazos con sus poderosas garras y la sangre empieza a correr en diferentes ángulos del cuerpo del conductor. El cuerpo se divide en muchas piezas cortadas (5 para ser exactos). Una vez que los trozos caen al suelo, Deathstrike se dirige a la cámara, apuntando su mano sobre ella, y de un garrazo destruye la cámara.

Se oye solamente estática.

() () () () () () () ()

Universidad de Toronto

06:05,32

_(Ninja Gaiden Trilogy OST 011 Death Valley)_

Es el sonido de 20 espadas chocando, de manera fusionada, contra una sola. El sonido se desarrolla en un gimnasio de la zona, especialmente en la clase de espadachines. Cuando, de hecho, 20 espadachines profesional luchan contra un extranjero que vino de la nada y los desafió.

Ese extranjero poseía una armadura samurai hecha de plata pura, con detalles rojos en su casco Shogun, que cubre su identidad. Este armado con una Katana de mango negro, y el filo está hecha del mismo material, pero con plata más concentrado en ella.

Aunque los 20 espadachines están en superioridad numérica, el extranjero los domina con facilidad, porque tiene una gran técnica en el estilo samurai. Y su traje, aunque consiguieron rosarle. No siente dolor, ni queda herido. El desconocido se puso marcha atrás, hablando con los espadachines cansado:

"私 は 非常 に 感銘 を 受け よ. (Estoy muy impresionado)" El extranjero felicita a espadachines cansados en idioma japonés. "あなたは追いつくこともできますが…このスタイルに終了する時間です"真実を. (Ustedes podran seguir el ritmo… pero es hora de acabar todo con mi estilo Shinjitsu)"

"我 々 は,名誉 と シルバー サムライ を 死ぬ. (Vamos a morir con honor, Samurai Plateado)" Los espadachines le dicen al extranjero, llamado Samurai Plateado, morir con lo que queda de sus últimas fuerzas.

"分かり た まし.番組 で は,私 は あなた が 死ぬ もらお う(Entiendo. Entonces morirán con honores)" Se pone en guardia.

Los espadachines fueron sin cesar, sobre el samurai, sabiendo que no sobrevivirán al impacto del Samurai Plateado

"それ は 時間 です.名誉 忠実 な 戦士 ダイ. (Es la hora de morir con honor, leales guerreros)" Samurai Plateado levanta su katana, dejando absolutamente indefenso, pero relámpagos aparecen en la katana. Esta se sobrecarga y grita "土岐 ライイイ( ESPADA RELAMPAGADA)"

() () () () () () () ()

Cn Tower

06:07,25

_(Mazinkaiser BGM #6: Beast Machine)_

Magneto se quedó allí, de pie en la torre destruida, contemplando la agonía humanidad, incapaz de entender que ellos están en la época del Homo Superior.

"El número Ocho es más que suficiente para ocho mutantes, que hacen 8 maneras diferentes de matar humanos" Magento decía de manera triunfante. Ve que llegó el ejército, equipado con tanques, todos con municiones de carga positiva. "La única desventaja es el noveno: nunca tengo entretenimiento" Magneto es el noveno mutante.

El ejército, sin decir diálogos, apunta a Magneto con todo lo que se había cargado positivamente.

"FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN. LANZEN MISILES" Un general dio la orden, y se lanzaron las municiones con carga positiva.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Misiles son lanzados.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Se dirigen a Magneto.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Llegan a su objetivo.

"ALTO AL FUEGO" El general dio la orden de detener el ataque, que duró 10 segundos. Había una cortina de humo que cubría la torre, evitando ver con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó...

"No puede ser"

"IMPOSIBLE"

"Si fuera carga positiva" Magneto esta intacto, y lo vio con sus manos, creo una esfera de energía magnética en forma de escudo. Pero el escudo está cargado positivamente, por lo que el ataque con misiles de carga positiva era inútil, porque, en vez de destruirlo, lo benefician.

"Seres humanos estúpidos. Se dan cuenta de que no conocen la ideología de mi poder?" Cuando desactiva el escudo, con escrúpulos, Magneto hace que los soldados queden aterrorizados.

"La próxima vez usen carga NEGATIVA, para que yo me burle de su ideología" Magneto entró en cólera hacia ellos, y levantó las manos hacia arriba. "Mentí. No habrá próxima vez"

"CORRAN. CORRAN. HUIR." Son las palabras con los que los soldados se identifican al correr cobardemente. "Retirada estratégica" Eso es lo que había dicho uno, dejando un acto más de la idiotez humana: abandonar los tanques metálicos.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Magneto usa su fuerza magnética, y los tanques se elevan a los cielos. Mueve sus manos y apuntando a los soldados que todavía estaban corriendo unidos, & no dispersados.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT"

"MUERTE A KIC…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGH"

_CRASH!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Esos eran los sonidos que se escucharon cuando los tanques, flotados por el magnetismo, chocaran hacia los soldados. Por cada tanque que chocaba al suelo, había una gran explosión en la que al instante mueren los soldados que huían en pánico por sus vidas. Desde arriba, Magneto mira como estaba sufriendo la humanidad, pero al mismo tiempo decir algo al cielo:

"Lo ves? La humanidad esta exterminándose. Es una enfermedad para los mutantes que debe ser erradicada, Xavier" Magneto confiesa desde otra perspectiva, que mata a los seres humanos salvaría a la raza mutante, que está siendo maltratadas hasta la muerte por los seres humanos.

Desde la torre, Magneto está a punto de decir algo hacia la Ontario devastada por el ataque mutante:

"El tiempo humano ha llegado l fin. Es hora de que las cosas que se invierte. Los mutantes que fueron maltratados hasta la muerte. Esa es la razón por la que vamos a hacerles pagar por sus pecados. El Homo-Superior tomara su lugar en el trono. Y mis primeras palabras para este renacimiento del Nuevo Milenio son las siguientes:"

Cuando Magneto estaba a punto de decir: "Larga vida al Homo Superior", una voz dice:

"BOMBA DE HUMO!"

"Bomba de humo" Magneto se da cuenta de que dijo la frase equivocada. "Un momento. Quién dijo que para que diga?"

De repente, hay un humo de color rojo, en la que una vez disipado, revela el héroe del momento. Un héroe en un traje negro con detalles en rojo y un pañuelo del mismo color, heredada por "Strider Hiryu". Y sus ojos son de color azul, como el zafiro. Es el Ninja.

_(Mazinkaiser BGM #7: Fellow)_

"El Ninja de Norrsiville". Magneto lo reconoce. "Randy Orton Cunnningham"

Se quita la máscara Ninja, pero sólo la máscara, pues no vuelve a la normalidad, para revelar que es Randy Cunningham: un estudiante de 10 º grado de la escuela secundaria Norrisville. Él señala con el dedo en una pose heroica diciendo:

"Obviamente, Magneto. Soy el Ninja, y te derrotare. Al más tipico Estilo Súper Brutal Quesero"

"Abra los ojos, Ninja. Esta frente a un mutante más allá de los ojos humanos, porque sin ese traje, no es más que un ser humano patético jugando al héroe"

"Como? Cuando? Que? Yo no veo ningún acto heroico tuyo marca ACME. Tú dices que lo que hiciste son actos heroicos?" Randy no comprende porque Magneto considera sus actos terroristas "heroicas".

"Para un ser humano sí. Para los mutantes, es la esperanza de vida en sí" Magneto levanta la mano, mostrando su poder de magnetismo en su palma. "Usted no es mutante, y es lógico que defenderá a la humanidad, por lo que la muerte es la única entrada para los seres humanos"

"Sólo sirves para presumir". Randy se vuelve a poner la máscara, listo para pelear. "Cállate y pelea, Dios del imán de la Guerra"

"Muchas ganas de luchar, con el fin de su raza defender" Magneto comienza a levitar. "Vi sus hazañas, Ninja. Hasta incluso cuando revelo su doble identidad"

Comienza la batalla.

_(Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Magneto's Theme)_

"ESPADA NINJA!" Randy saca su espada, y se dirige en picada hacia Magneto. Justo cuando Randy estaba preparando para atacar, Magneto levanta una mano y luego...

"Qué pasa?" Randy no puede mover su espada, como si esta se hubiera revelándose.

"ESTO!... es el poder de magnetismo" Magneto está controlando la espada de Randy, porque el filo esta hecho de metal.

La Espada Ninja se mueve mientras Magneto mueve la mano, tratando de salir de las manos de Randy, pero este se aferra con fuerza al mango. Entonces, el Dios del Magnetismo elige el lado hacia el pecho del Ninja. Lo va a puñalear, & Randy no puede dar la vuelta el arma.

"Muere, Ninja" Pero al último momento, Randy ve un caño de agua destrozado en el aire.

"BUFANDA NINJA!" Con su voz, Randy consigue que la bufanda se adhiera hacia el caño. Durante el vuelo, la espada pierde equilibrio & se cae al piso. Randy da una voltereta con la bufanda & llega a un piso de la torre, ante la mirada de Magneto que está sorprendido. Sorpresivamente… "ANILLOS NINJA!" Randy le lanza una docena de anillos de Ninja.

"Buf. Que inutilidad" Magneto, justo cuando iban a hacer daño, controla los Anillos Ninja porque son también de metal. Apunta al Ninja por sorpresa "He aquí un obsequio"

_Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu!_

Magneto relanza los 12 anillos hacia el Ninja, que sigue arriba.

_Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc_

Randy consigue con su velocidad, esquivar los 12 Ninja Anillos, que se clavaron en varias partes de donde estaba. Ya en el suelo, agarra & guarda la espada. Antes de que Magneto contrataque, el Ninja no pierde tiempo.

"Nubes, Viento, Pollo: HADOUKEN NINJA!" Randy ejecuta su versión mejorada del "Puño de Aire Ninja". Esta vez, el ataque es energía pura, no metal. Magneto no lo puede controlar.

"Cada vez tengo un as en el guante: EM DISPUTOR!"

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Magneto lanza un rayo de energía magnética desde su mano, en la que choca al Hadouken Ninja. Randy con las manos, hace que su Hadouken Ninja exceda al de magneto Magneto. Parece resistirse la contraofensiva, pero Magneto centra más energía en su ataque, con lo que el Hadouken Ninja...

_BOOM!_

No puede resistir, y es destruido. Randy esquiva, por centésimas de segundos, el ataque magnético. Mientras esquiva a través de volteretas en el aire:

"BOLA CALIENTE NINJA!" Randy le lanza al mismo tiempo, una bolita de fuego. Pero el Dios del Magnetismo le levanta sus manos, diciendo:

"ESCUDO MAGNETICO!"

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Magneto crea un escudo con su poder magnético. La pelota toca el escudo.

_Flameeeeeeeee!_

Pero, por el escudo magnético, crea una bola de fuego magnética, en la que Magneto está en el interior e intacto. Todo por el escudo creado por él, que lo hace inmune al fuego. Consigue deshacer del fuego, pero desactivando el escudo.

"Prepárate, Ninja" Magneto levanta las dos manos & extiende su cuerpo como si estuviera por darle un orgasmo. TEMPESTAD MAGNÉTICA!"

Magneto ataca a Randy, invocando varios fragmentos de metal de la nada y en varios ángulos.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!..._

Mientras los fragmentos caen, Randy se da cuenta de que, incluso con su velocidad sobrehumana, no podrá esquivarlos siempre.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!..._

Randy, utilizando su velocidad, aprovecha que Magneto no puede verlo. Se esconde detrás de unas ruinas de la torre, pensando en una estrategia táctica, o hasta que la tormenta de Magneto se acabe.

"Ninja?" Magneto baja su poderío.

PUM! PUM! PUM!

La tempestad se acaba.

"Usted no es ningún cobarde. Vi cómo le hizo frente a muchos Ninjas, aunque con muchas dificultades. No hay necesidad de ocultarse"

Randy, todavía a salvo porque Magneto todavía no se dio cuenta de su presencia, piensa en su mente en alguna estrategia.

_"Este tipo es jodidamente loco. Mis armas son de metal. Y cuando hago cualquier ataque no metal, el magnetismo siempre aparece y por lo que vi, hay otros problemas en diferentes partes de Ontario. Esto es jodidamente Wonk"_

Randy toma el libro de la sabiduría Ninja: El NINJANOMICON.

"NOMICON, es el momento. Es obvio que no puedo yo solo. Reunir a los otros 7, como en los viejos tiempos. Probablemente tiene que estar listo para pelear"

Pero mientras hablaba, se da vuelta porque ve que hay más luz en lugar de sombras.

"Qué otros 7 Ninja?" Magneto uso el magnetismo para correr las ruinas en donde se escondía el Ninja, que por hablar, descubre en donde esta

"Bueno. En realidaaaaaaaaaad….." Incluso, con el libro en sus manos, trata de hacer una excusa, hasta que finalmente consigue una. "BOMBA DE HUMO" Para sorpresa de Magneto, Randy ha escapado.

"Donde estas, Ninja?"

"Me buscabas, Magnetic-ulo engendrado?" El Ninja aparece detrás de Magneto de manera sorpresiva.

"Que mal juego de palabras, Ninja" Levanta la mano. "Tome de vuelta, una muestra de mi poder: EM DISRUPTOR!" Magneto lanza el mismo poder que uso para frenar el Hadouken Ninja. Pero esta vez, EM Disruptor va a tres veces más rápido, por lo que mientras Randy parpadea…

_TOUCHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

El poder magnético hace que Randy no sólo sea paralizado por el magnetismo, sino también lo empuja hacia el borde de la torre, cayendo literalmente. Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, el chico empieza a pensar en una desesperada estrategia. Finalmente, la consigue.

"ALAS DE TENGU NINJA!"

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #17: A Horrible Truth)_

El Ninja consigue sacar dos alas en su espalda, similares a las que tiene el Tengu, pero con un tamaño más acorde con el humano. Cuándo estas alas son liberadas, el efecto del magnetismo se rompe, & Randy consigue volar tres metros antes de caer muerto. Volando, vuelve a sacar el NOMICON para mirarlo en frente:

**"La humanidad esta transformada. Ahora yo soy el transformado"**

En ese momento, el NOMICON empieza a volar por su cuenta, & a unos pocos centímetros sobre Randy. Se convertirse en un hombre con un Traje Ninja mangas cortas de color verde ectoplasma, con hombreras, guantes, faldas, & botas de la misma tonalidad. Posee detalles rojos en el centro, incluso en el logo del NOMICON. Su máscara tiene la forma de la que Randy posee, pero es más detallado en rojo. Su piel es blanca, como la mismísima luz.

"Nomi, es verdad. Yo no puedo solo. Necesito a los demás" Randy le dice con una expresion desesperada.

Nomi movió su dedo índice en forma horizontal, de un lado a otro, indicando que sí.

**"No te arrepentirás como la última vez? En cual lo hiciste para protegerlos?"** Nomi le recuerda algo que hace que Randy se sienta tenso.

"Ya no, Nomi. No más" Le contesta totalmente de acuerdo. "Además, creo que está bien en darles ACCION!. Y dinero para Deadpool"

**"OK"** Nomi baja al piso & se sienten en el suelo, viendo a su aprendiz volando con las Alas de Tengu. Magneto lo ve.

Una vez que lo ve, el Ninja & el Dios del Magnetismo se miran fijamente mientras vuelan por sus respectivos medios.

"Yo sabía que iba a deshacerme de mi magnetismo, Ninja" Magneto felicita al Ninja, que aún conserva las alas. "Y creo que tiene alas. Así que se puede cambiar el ángulo de combate"

"Como, Magneto?" Randy entró en duda lo que quise decirle.

"De esta manera" Magneto comienza extender la mano & le lanza una descarga de energía magnética.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #55: Dynamic Duel)_

_BOOM!_

Randy esquiva el ataque con sus alas, haciendo que la descarga choque en uno de los edificios que están más detras. Ahora la lucha se desarrolla en el aire.

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIING_

Randy le entrega una embestida aérea por Magneto, que está protegido por su escudo. Un segundo más tarde, él responde con otro ataque magnético.

_BOOM!_

Randy esquiva, & el ataque choca contra otro edificio, & le lanza otra embestida aérea, protegida por el escudo, & así, sustantivamente mientras vuelan:

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIIIIING_

_BOOM!_

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIIIIING_

_BOOM!_

() () () () () () ()

Torre CN

06:13,52

Mientras tanto, Nomi se está concentrando, pues detecta que los otros 7 que Randy nombro, están en Norrisville

Nomi tiene la capacidad de llevar & traer a lo que sea, a kilómetros de tierra por una fracción de segundos. Pero tiene que concentrarse para encontrar tal objetivo.

"**Listo"** Nomi se para & grita levantando sus manos al cielo: **"TELETRANSPORTACION DE ARTOF!"**

_(Marvel: Avengers Alliance Soundtrack: Battle Wins)_

Aparece un rayo energético, en cual choca con una gran velocidad en el piso. Aparecen 6 Ninjas parecidos a Randy & un Mercenario.

_(Marvel: The Avengers 2012 BGM #18: The Avengers)_

1) El primero en presentarse esHoward Stark Wienerman, que esta vestido como su alter ego: "Howerfull". El traje es similar al que tenía en "Simulacro de Monstruo", pero con diferencias notables: La máscara es todo negro, con rayas doradas que forman la "H" en la frente. El pañuelo tiene el mismo aspecto, pero es de color naranja, & el doble de grande. El buzo sigue teniendo el mismo color, pero posee el logo del NOMICON impresión de color amarillo dorado. Ya no posee guantes de látex, sino que ahora son de titanio, pintado de amarillo patito con detalles en rojo. El pantalón gris ahora posee líneas rojas oscuras alrededor de ellas, & zapatos negros. El cinturón aún sigue estando naranja, pero con la diferencia que fue similar es que es igual a la que Randy posee, & con el logo del "Derriba-Tumbas" en el centro & en dorado

2) Heidi Rose Weinerman se llama "Hinjo". Su traje es un estilo más moderno, debido a su amor por la tecnología. Cuenta con una máscara que le cubre toda la cara, pero de color rojo sangre, detales blancos, y en el centro posee un gran diamante. También posee una bufanda, pero de color celeste luminoso. Su traje es de color blanco puro, pero con una especie de cuadrado frontal en el lado cardiaco de color rojo oscuro & una línea frontal en la parte central, en cual posee el logo del NOMICON en negro en el lado del corazón, & los pantalones son de color rojo también. Su cinturón es todo negro, con el emblema rosado del NOMICON en el centro. Lo que más se destaca del traje son en dos cosas: la primera es que los guantes son metalizados de color rojo, que poseen un vidrio de azul claro, en cada una de las palmas, & la segunda es que tiene una especie de botas hechas del mismo material & colores, pero posee los agujeros en las suelas.

3) Cinnamon Omega Wilson Buttowski, también conocida como Cindy: la Mutante fantasmal del medio, es la llamada "Phantom Ninja". Su traje es algo gótico: su máscara es en realidad, un casco con forma de la cabeza de un murciélago abriendo la boca (Zona facial) de color negro con detalles de color púrpura, & posee un vidrio en el lugar facial de color Azul Neon, con dientes reales alrededor de la misma. No posee bufanda. Se recompensa un traje de metal, en el que al mismo tiempo es flexible como el casco. Encima de ese traje, posee otro de color negro estilo Ninja, en cual posee un escote en forma de "V". También posee dos hombreras: con dos palabras en cada una, que dicen "幽 霊" (Fantasma) e "不灭" (Inmortal) escritas con sangre. El logo del NOMICON es purpura & lo posee en el estómago. Tambien tiene guantes de "Motocross". Incluso posee un pantalón negro, pero con dibujos llameantes de color violeta pálido. No posee cinturón, pero las botas hechas de cerámica & del mismo diseño que los pantalones, se añade con pinchos en las suelas. Posee 2 alas de murciélago similares a las que tiene Randy, en la espalda, pero está unida en el traje. En su pie izquierdo, posee atado un rifle de asalto M17, en cual no tiene balas porque se usa con el poder fantasmal de ella, (Aunque posee balas de verdad, por si acaso).

4) Sierra MacAntfee, la hija Mutante del difunto Mac Antfee, interpreta el papel de "Alma de 85". La máscara es de color azul leve, con una cinta atada en la cabeza de color rojo, como si jugara una especie de aurora. Su traje es una especie de traje de baño, de color azul oscuro & con el logo del NOMICON en la zona pectoral. No tiene guantes. Sin embargo, cuenta con 2 pulseras rojas de poder en sus muñecas que amplifica su poder Mutante de disparar rayos rosados. También posee una especie de pañuelo de bufanda en lugar de un bolsillo, con un emblema de plata que dice tres palabras: Tulipap, Chip, & Dickson. En la pierna derecha posee una pistola de juguete de plástico, que amplifica mas su poder mutante. A la la derecha posee un auténtico Uzi, con balas auténticas. Posee zapatos negros con resoltes. Pero lo que mas llama la atencion son sus piernas, en cual al estar bien tonificadas, da la sensacion de que son de acero.

5) Bobillan Buttowski, mejor conocido como Bobby: el Mutante fantasmal menor, posee el apodo de "Plagiarism of Bart". Como su nombre indica, su traje es muy similar a la apariencia de Bartolomé, un residente de Springfield. Su máscara tiene la forma de la cabeza de Bart: es de color amarillo, con dos ojos gigantescos como los de Bart. También posee en la cabeza, bordes afilados con el mismo color que la máscara. El traje es naranja, con el logotipo del NOMICON azul en el centro. Sus pantalones son de color azul, & zapatos de color celeste blanco. Pero lo que más llama la atención es su cinturón negro está adornado con muchas granadas de mano, cuchillos…. Incluso posee en su espalda un rifle de francotirador M21 SWS.

6) Lillian Buttowski, mejor conocido como Lina: el Mutante Fantasmal Mayor, es la Ninja llamado "Red Angel". Ella, a diferencia de los otros Ninjas, se preocupa por su cabello, por eso utiliza una especie de mascara de fiesta, con detalles japoneses, ocultando su rostro. Gracias a eso, no se sabe en qué estado esta con su personalidad. Su peinado rojo sigue siendo liso & largo. Posee una capa marron cubriendo su apariencia física & por lo tanto, su traje se oculta. A diferencia de sus hermanos menores, no posee armas de fuego o granadas, pero tiene en su lugar, una poderosa espada oculta de su capa.

7) "Ahora me toca a mi: AL MERCENARIO BOCON!" Deadpool rompe la cuarta pared. "Si quieres saber de mi & de mi apariencia Bellisima, vaya a mirar Wikia DC (Si te fijas en el aspecto de mi malvado hermano, Deathstroke, sabrás lo que quiero decir, o no?). O no?"

Con los 7 reunidos, Nomi les dicta el plan & de lo que esta pasando.

**"Randy está peleando contra Magneto. Pero hay otros ocho mutantes que debe ser erradicado"** NOMI empieza a hacer el plan, tomando 16 Bombas de Humo. **"Todos tendrán una bomba de humo. Una vez que derrotes a su oponente, vayan a donde esta Randy, para que junto derrotemos a Magneto. Cada uno se enfrentara al Mutante de acuerdo a su nivel"**

Se acerca a cada uno de los miembros.

**"Cindy..."** Nomi se acerca a la Phantom Ninja.**"Tu poder fantasmal puede contener a Juggernaut. Esta en el Banco Dominaton de Toronto"**

"Entendido" Cindy recibe 2 Bombas de Humo "Finalmente habrá acción marca BRUCE!. BOMBA DE HUMO!"

_Boom!_

**"Lina"** Se acerca a Red Angel. **"Tu belleza angelical le hace frente al satanismo de Mystique. Ella esta en la Galería de Arte de Ontario. Ten cuidad, porque tiene armas de fuego"**

"Pero tengo un arma de hierro" Lina recibe 2 Bombas de Humo "Es hora de adormilar a Mystique. BOMBA DE HUMO!"

_Boom!_

**"Bobby" **Se acerca a Plagiarism of Bart. **"Eres el más débil. Ve a enfrentarte sapo. Esta en el teatroEd Mirvish"**

"OH!, Mierda. Siempre me dan lo fácil" Bobby recibe 2 Bombas de Humo. "Pero por lo menos tendre acción: BOMBA DE HUMO!"

_Boom!_

**"Heidi" **Se acerca a Hinjo **"Tu tecnología Stark podría hacer frente a Pyro. Esta en las Islas Toronto" **

"Claramente, Nomi" Heidi recibe 2 Bombas de Humo. "ES LA HORA HEIDI! BOMBA DE HUMO!"

_Boom!_

**"Sierra"** Se acerca a Alma del 85. **"Ve a Canal 13 Internacional. Lady Deathstrike esta haciendo una masacre & la electricidad es su debilidad" **

"Por supuesto, Nomi" Sierra recibe 2 Bombas de Humo. "Wow, espero que tenga municion. BOMBA DE HUMO!"

_Boom!_

**"Howard"** Se acerca a Howerful. **"Eres gordo como el Bulto. El esta en una autopista. Encuentra la autopista. (Jijijijijiji)"**

"Eres es el maestro más injusto & repulsivo que..." Mientras recibe 2 Bobas de Humo, Howard se queja a Nomi que lo escucha. "SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!. BOMBA DE HUMO!"

_Boom!_

Se acerca a Deadpool.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM # 18: Turtle Hermit hans´t)_

"Lo sé. Combatir a Sabretooth en el College Street Bar"

**"Cómo lo sabes?"** El entro en la duda.

"Soy capaz de leer la mente humana más allá del cosmos" Le contesta con un tono siniestro.

**"En serio?"**

"NO. Es joda. Vi lo que esta sucediendo en television" Deadpool muestra una TV Spica, mostrando como Sabrettoth sigue haciendo daño a varios Hell Satans.

**"Pero vas a ir?"** Nomi esta impaciente.

"Claro. Es mejor que ver una pelicula de Saw en 3-D" El Mecenario Bocon se burla del maestro de Randy. "Pero te aumento el "SalariodPool" (incluye masacrar hasta los huesos. Hay doble aumento debido a la utilizacion del Factor Curativo estilo Wolverineeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

**"VAS O NO?"** Impaciente al maximo, Nomi le da las 2 Bombas de Humo. Deadpool los desecha lanzandolos como una bola de Beisbol. "**Que hiciste?"**

"Tengo algo mejor, abuela" Deadpool muestra el dispositivo de teletransporte & le explica al lector "Es el D.T.P: .Pool, sale 1.00$ Bucks (Descuento para delicuentes & vendedores de Tacos). Que esperas para chuparle los huevos azules a Nightcrawler? He aqui una muestra. YIPI!"

Deadpool se tele transporta, dejando sólo a Nomi.

**"Siempre lo moderno me supera"** Suspira de tristeza. **"Bueno, al menos me queda el Samurai de Plata, que esta en una universidad. ANTIGUA BOMBA DE HUMO!"**

_BOOM! FLASH!_

_(Marvel Super Heroes OST: Player Select)_

Con una Antigua Bomba de Humo, Nomi se dirige a la unversidad.

Ahora los miembros se separan para combatir a sus respectivos mutantes, para despues unirse a Randy que se riñe con todo contra Magneto.

_(Marvel Super Heroes OST: VS)_

AGUANTA, RANDY! Debes resistir a Magneto: al Amo Divino del Magnetismo.

Continuara...

() () () () () () ()

Que les pareció el Epilogo? Si recibo al menos 5 Reviews, sigo con la historia.

Reviews? :D

Atentamente, IronNinja 3.

Sigan con su vida. LOS QUIERO! :D :D :D :D :D


	2. Los Ninjas VS Los Mutantes: Parte 1

HOLA A TODOS: D, Soy IronNinja 3, Y como hay mas de 5 Reviews, seguiré con el Fic. JEJE.

Recuerden que RC9GN pertenece a Disney, pero X-Men le pertenece a Marvel Comics. Asi como que algunos OC´s son del usuario SariSpy 56. Un dato de interés: El OC mas poderoso de RC9GN, M, se confirmo para su Fic "Tales from Norrisville" :D :D :D :D :D

SI hay más Reviews, la responderé pronto. JEJE. No sean malos. Dejen Reviews si lo leen.

ENJOY! : :) :D ;D

() () () () () () () ()

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1 )_

_Magneto & la Hermandad Diabólica de Mutantes, atacan a Tornoto, Canadá para según ellos, vengar a la raza Mutante que fue castigada por los humanos._

_Pero para dificultar el asunto, los miembros que son Juggernaut, Mystique, Sapo, Pyro, Lady Deathstrike, Bulto, Sabretooth, & Samurái de Plata se separaron en diferentes partes de Toronto para expandir la masacre._

_Pero llego Randy como el Ninja, & después de una dificultosa batalla contra el Amo del Magnetismo, le dice a Nomi que traiga al equipo llamado "El NOMICON de los 8", para que el mientras se distraiga con Magneto, los otros 7 & el mismo Nomi peleen contra los mutantes que esparcen el caos._

_Pero podrá el Ninja soportar semejante poder de un Mutante casi invencible?_

() () () () () () ()

Banco Dominion de Toronto

06:14,00

_(Super Castlevania IV Soundtrack: Beging to Stage 1)_

El área en donde esta Juggernaut es devastador. Muchos cadáveres se presentan en el lugar con signos de que fueron aplastados. También hay coches quemados, locales en llamas & algún que otro trozo de carne humana. El gigante mira al cielo gritando

"ALGUIEN PODRA PARA A JUGGERNAUT?"

Hubo un silencio, hasta que se escuchó un ruido.

_RATATATATATATATATATATA!_

Alguien disparó desde el aire. Las balas van dirigidas al casco de Juggernaut, pero el casco hace que las balas reboten. Provoca que comience a gritar:

"QUIEN DE USTEDES LE DISPARA A JUGGERNAUT?"

"Yo, escupiendo plomo para que te mueras" Es Cindy como Phantom Ninja, quien le abrió fuego

"TU!" El Gigante la reconoce & empeza a hablar tranquilo. "Eres la tal Cindy o Phantom Ninja"

"Hablar es una segunda opción. Esta es la primera: Encajarte Plomo"

_(X-Men VS Street Fighter Soundtrack: Juggernaut Theme)_

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Phantom Ninja recomenzó a disparar hacia Juggernaut. Pero este no siente nada, excepto vibraciones. Las balas rebotan, pero a diferencia de las balas disparadas por miembros del equipo S.W.A.T, provoca que el Gigante sea apenas empujado con fuerza.

"NADA DETIENE A JUGGERNAUT!"

_RATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Juggernaut empieza a correr, mientras que Phantom Ninja sigue abriendo fuego. Se da cuetna de que entre mas disparos, Juggernaut aumenta el poder de su estampida. Deja de disparar guardando el M17, & salta hacia arriba, evitando que el Gigante le dé una embestida. Pero cuando cae al piso….

"QUIEBRA MONTAÑAS!"

_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Con sus puños gigantescos, Juggenaut provoca un mini temblor, & el lugar empieza a tmebrar con un terremoto de 4.0°. Ni bien toca el suelo, Cindy se desequilibra. Cuando pasa el temblor, ahora Juggernaut empieza a hacer una embestida más. Pero más diferente. Mientras corre, le pregunta lo siguiente….

"No sabes quién soy?"

Phantom Ninja responde un no con la cabeza, distrayéndose.

"SOY JUGGERNAUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!_

"QUE COJONEEEEEEEEEEEEEES?"

La embestida del Gigante provoca que Cindy vuele en frente pro el aire.

_PUM!_

Choca contra una pared, en cual la deja muy dolorida. Se levanta al mismo tiempo que siente dolor.

_"Si tan sólo pudiera quitarle ese casco de mierda"_ Es lo que ella piensa.

Para su desgracia, Juggernaut vuelve a emplear otra embestida directa a ella.

"Esta vez te hare TORTILLA!"

A pesar de tener poder Mutante de Fantasma, Cindy no puede ser intangible. Tal vez porque el poder de la Gema de Cyttorak (La que hace Juggernaut como es) bloqueo sus poderes. Tampoco puede ir a pelearle cuerpo a cuerpo, porque es suicidio. De pronto, ve la Bomba de Humo.

"RECUERDA ESTO, PEQUEÑA. SOY JUGGEERNAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

"BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Utilizando la Bomba de Humo, Cindy se tele transporta, esquivando el ataque de Juggernaut. Él se detiene, porque entro en la cortina de humo.

"Que olor a Mierda" Con un aplauso, el Gigante disipa el humo. "En donde estas, Pequeña?"

Sin saberlo, Cindy está en el aire, impulsada por sus alas de murciélago. Ve que la Gema de Cyttorak no bloqueo su poder Mutante de Invisibilidad, por lo que aprovecha el momento.

"Me buscabas, Grandotote?" Detrás, & en modo Normal, ella sorprende al Gigante cubriéndole los ojos. "AQUÍ ESTOY!"

Milagrosmante, Phantom Ninja le quita el casco, revelando su rostro aplanado & con el pelo corto de color naranja. Juggernaut gira la cabeza, & agarra a ella por el cuello La empieza a asfixia.

"NADIE LE HACE ESTO A JUGGERNAUT!" Sin el casco, la furia de Juggernaut se presenta expresivamente.

"También….esto " Incluso ahogándose, Phantom Ninja activa su casco. "MIRADA NEON NINJA!"

_FLAAAAAAAAASH!_

Quedándose ciego por la mirada del casco, el Gigante suelta a Cindy. Ella corre & suelta ventaja de estar ciego.

_PUNCH!_

_PUNCH!_

_DOUBLE PUNCH!_

Phantom Ninja consigue darle algunos pares de golpes en el único lugar en que Juggernaut es vulnerable: Su cabeza sin el casco.

_"Ya es hora"_ Cindy decide agarrar su rifle M17 en la pierna, y reabre fuego.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA!_

Pero a pesar de que todas las balas fueron a la cabeza del Gigante, él consigue rebotarlas, aun sin el casco..

_"Que Carajos?"_ Ella no comprende el porque rebotan las balas sin el casco.

"Como Cain es débil. PERO COMO JUGGERNAUT..." Juggernaut, admite que se llama Caín, a pesar de que posee Identidad Publica como ella, Randy & los demás miembros del NOMICON de los 8.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA!_

Juggernaut corre hacia ella, pero en vez de una embestida, esta lsito para darle un puñetazo.

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack I BGM#1: Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken)_

_"AHORA!"_ Cindy salta segundos antes de que Juggernaut impactara su puño en la cara, Volando, guarda el M17

"Si mi rifle no puede mutilar tu jeta..." Phantom Ninja pone la mano en su espalda. "Esto sí: "ESPADA GOTICA NINJA!"

Ella saca una espada, en cual es de mango negro, con el filo hecho de titanio, escrito con garabatos japoneses de pintura purpura. Cayendo en el aire, grita & provoca que Juggernaut se dé la vuelta. Para esquivarlo & debido a su tamaño, es muy tarde.

_CUT!_

Antes de tocar piso, Phantom Ninja ataca a un Cain completamente paralizado. Cuando ella guada la espada, se le aparece una línea de sangre en el rostro del Gigante.

" CÓMO…PUDO….PERDER….JUGGERNAUT?"

"Porque Cindy y Phantom Ninja le rompieron el orto a Juggernaut, Caín" Ella se lo dice en tercera persona, feliz & mostrando el dedo al medio.

Jugegrnaut se desmaya.

_"Joya. Juggernaut fue vencido. Pero desperdicie la Bomba de Humo que quedaba. Es hora de hacer lo básico….Caminar & buscar"_ Desalentada, Cindy empieza a irse del Banco, dejando a juggernaut atrás, que en realidad no murió, solo se desmayó. .

() () () () () () () ()

Galería de Arte de Ontario

06:14,30

_(Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Physlocke Theme)_

En la sala principal de las joyas de Picasso Jr. Mystique está revisando las joyas que hay en el museo, cuando de repente...

Se escucha un viento.

Ella saca su pistola & empieza a puntar, pero no hay nada de nada.

_"Es un producto de mi imaginación…. Tal vez"_ Mystique mantiene su arma, cuando se da cuenta de algo.

Tiene un dolor detrás de ella, como si algo le pincha por el cuello.

"Tienes una sola chance" Es Red Angel, quien le toca el cuello con una Daga Ninja. "Levanta las manos"

Una Mystique sonriente decide levantar las manos, pero algo cae en sus palmas cuando las levanta- Son dos mini pelotas del tamaño de una hormiga, en cual al tocar tierra….

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf.._

Suelta una especie de vapor de color púrpura que afecta a Lina. Mystique es invulnerable al efecto de es vapor

"Cof, Cof, Cof" Empieza a toser, producto del vapor. "Qué fue eso?"

"Esto, muchacha" Ella aparece detrás de Lina en el aire.

_PUUUUM!_

Red Angel recibe una patada voladora directamente en el estómag. Ahora Mystique da otro salto hacia delante, saca su pistola, & abre fuego….

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Ocho balas atraviesan el cuerpo de Lina, que las recibe sin oponer resistencia. Se muestra los signos de bala en la capa. Pero Mystique ve que las balas que disparo la atravesaron, chocando contra una pared que está detrás de Red Angel.

Finalmente, Lina desaparece, pues en realidad es un espejismo que ella activo a ultimo segundo.

"Dónde estás?" Recarga su arma.

"Aquí, Mystique" Red Angel aparece en el air, con la mano derecha sacando algo de su capa. "OZ PANTASMAL NINJA!"

Lina muestra una guadaña, muy similar l de la barca, pero de color negro & con el mango de color rojo con detalles azules.

_POM!_

Con la oz, ella consigue golpear el arma de Mystique, segundos antes de que abriera fuego.

"_Ahora con la guardia baja" _Guardando la oz, Lina corre hacia Mystique, que está agarrando su arma.

_Punch!_

_Pum!_

_Punch!_

Lina comienza a golpearla en diferentes partes del cuerpo, evitando que ella no abra fuego.

_Block!_

Unos segundos después, Mystique bloquea uno de los golpes con su brazo derecho.

_Punch!_

Le da un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. A pesar de que la máscara de disfraz, que también se parece a la de una Amazona, Lina siente dolor.

_"Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?"_ Ahora también siente dolor en el estómago, pues no se ha recuperado de ese dolor. Se agacha en el piso adolorida.

"Tienes mucho que aprender mucho, chica" Mystique le habla a una Red Angel tirada en el piso, mientras resaca su arma. "Pero das una buena pelea. No como Bestia" Mystique muestra sus múltiples contusiones, e incluso perdió un diente, & tiene una hemorragia nasal.

"Vas a matarme no?" Lina, todavía dolorida por los golpes, se levanta dificultosamente.

"Querida. Prefiero a veces a por el lado más difícil que por el fácil. Mira"

Mystique en ese momento, vacía su arma & la reemplaza con una piedra preciosa, & la coloca en la pistola en lugar de las balas

"Que piedra es la que pusiste?" Red Angel ya está casi recuperada de los golpes.

"No es cualquier piedra, chica" Mystique le apunta con la pistola. "Es una piedra de Isotopo-8 que encontré aquí"

"IsoQUÉ?" Se sorprende al escuchar que había puesto Mystique en la pistola. El Isotopo-8 (O Iso-8) potencia cualquier artefacto que utiliza. "No importa Sin armas de fuego, te podre derrotar" Red Angel empieza a volar mostrando su poder fantasmal.

"Sin armas, eres un loro, chica. Esquiva y pelea" Mystique comienza a abrir fuego.

_BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!)_

Red Angel tuvo que admitir que con el Iso- 8, la pistola de Mystique es como una bomba atómica. Además de disparar balas hechas de piedras preciosas, el poder de la pierda provoca una expresión en miniatura. Pero la velocidad fantasmal de Lina evita que ella reciba las balas, algo raro considerando que Mystique es una tiradora experta.

_BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!)_

Pero las Mini Explosiones provocan que Lina quede desequilibrada en el medio del aire. Pero aunque se recupera rápido, su capa esta algo dañada.

"Qué pasa, chica?" Mystique detuvo el fuego de su arma. "Creo que se te rompió algo" Diciendole sobre su capa, vuelve a abrir fuego.

_BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!)_

Eventualmente, Mystique, quien aprovecha que las explosiones desequilibran, le apunta esta vez en un lugar cerca de Lina para desequilibrarla más. De repente, ella se cansa, por lo que, admitiendo que no puede pelear & esquivar a la vez mientras hay Iso-8, se vuelve invisible, escondiéndose en algún lugar del museo.

"Puedes esconderte de las balas, pero no huir de las balas"

_BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!)_

Ahora más que nunca abre fuego. Dispara, dispara & dispara a todo lo que está en su frente, destruyendo cualquier oba de arte que ha quedado en el museo.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

La pistola, finalmente, se le acaba las balas de Iso-8. Pero Mysitque la recarga con las balas normales. Viendo que Lina es invisible, ella opta por caminar lentamente, para así no ser descubierta por ella.

Red Angel está escondido en la pared de arriba del techo, pero dolorida pues su dolor ha vuelto, & eso le impide usar sus poderes fantasmales.

_"Las heridas impiden usar mi poder"_ Red Angel está pensando en una estrategia._ "No puedo atacarla en el aire, siendo invisible o intangible. Necesito atacarla en el piso, aunque parezca difícil"_

"Dónde estás, muchachita?" Mystique se está desesperando.

_BANG!_

Dispara su arma en el aire para demostrarlo. Milagrosamente, Lina que estaba ahí, no fue impactada por la bala.

En ese momento...

"Bomba de Humo" Alguien gritó detrás de Mystique. "ANIQUILA ZOMBI PRESIDENCIAL NINJA!"

Se da la vuelta. Es Red Angel con la espada en cual Deadpool utilizo para la "Guerra de Presidentes Zombis", La estrategia es tan rápida que no le da a Mystique apuntarle con el arma.

_CUT!_

Ella consigue atravesar la espada, justo en el estómago de Mystique. Debido al dolor, suelta su arma mientras escupe sangre mientras habla con dificultad.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaas maaaaaaaaaaaataaaaaaadoooooooo aaa tuuuu heeeeeeermanaaaaaaa, muchachaaaaaaa…"

"QUÉ?" Lina entró en duda con esa respuesta.

En ese momento, Mystique, aun con la espada todavía incrustada en sus intestinos, juega su última carta:

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #51: Redjic)_

"METAMORFO!"

Se convirtió en la hermana de Lina, Cindy.

Lina tiene miedo, pues a pesar de que es una ilusión, tiene miedo de que le pase algo a su hermana menor. Aun con esa ilusión, comienza a bajar la fuerza de su espada.

"Qué pasa, chica...o hermana?" Hasta imitando su voz, Mystique es 100% Cindy. Aunque no se note en la máscara de Amazonas, Lina tiene miedo, terror & horror todo junto.

Todavía en la forma de la Hermana de Lina, esta vomita sangre, pero en la cara esta, provocando que entre en pánico mentalmente.

_"No es Cindy. No es mi hermana. MALDICION!"_ Red Angel tuvo problemas en su mente aterrorizada porque sabe que no es su hermana Pero el miedo de ella, posiblemente le gana, porque Lina le saco la espada del estómago.

"Hum. Sabía que no podías contener el miedo. Verdad, chica?"

Pero sucede lo inesperado para Mystique.

Lina vio que ella, sin dejar de reírse, está muy dolorida & sangrante para hacer siquiera un movimiento. Vio la pistola en el piso.

"Esteeeee… queee piiiiensaaaas haaaacer, chiiiiica?"

"Esto" Lina se quita su máscara, lo que muestra su cara a Mystique mientras se agacha & recoge la pistola. Le apunta con esa pistola a una Mystique que no puede creer el inesperado giro del combate.

"Espera, podemos negociar" Aun con la apariencia de Cindy, ella trata en vano detenerla, pero Red Angel no la escucha mientras la sigue apuntandole. "NO. NO, PIEDAD, PIEDAD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_BANG!_

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #49: Catrastofic)_

Aunque ella lo odia , Lina le dio un disparo, justo en su estomago. Esto produce que ella comience a gemir de mas dolor & pierde mas sangre.

"C...C..CHICA ESTÚPIDA! MATASTE A TU PROPIA HERMANAAAA!" Mystique vuelve a su forma original, pues la cantidad de sangre perdida no le permite mantener la forma de Cindy. "ERES UN MONSTRUO SIN SENTIMIENTOOOOO!"

"No es cierto" Ella todavia sigue apuntando su arma."Tú eres el monstruo sin sentimientos, al jugar con mis temores...merecen morir"

Antes de mandar a Mystique, que no quiere irse al mas alla, ella le dice sus ultimas palabras

"Mi nombre es Lina"

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Siendo acribillada en cualquier lado de su cuerpo, Mystique cae muerta. Red Angel tira el arma en lado del cadáver ensangrentado. Despues, se pone de vuelta su mascara de Amazona.

_"Bueno, ahora voy a tener que buscar al novio de mi hermana"_ Red Angel está a punto de irse, cuando miro a Mystique aún ensangrentada a pesar de ser muerta. _"Mi verdadera hermana"_

Después de haber recuperado sus energías & sus heridas totalmente curadas, se dirige a donde podría esta Randy.

() () () () () () () ()

Teatro Ed Mirvish

06:15:00

_(Requiem by Mozart)_

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Qué hermosa es la vida" Sapo hace espectáculo teatral en el escenario, pero en vez del publico , están los cadáveres policiales que aniquilo. "Recuerden, todo cadáver muere delicioso si se le pone una pizca de toxina. Jeje"

En ese momento, vio a un punto rojo en la frente.

"Oh, Oh. Parece que volvió el Acné"

Inmediatamente, se da cuenta de que el punto, al tocarse, es en realidad la mira de un arma de francotirador. Inmediatamente, Sapo empieza a ver por todos los ángulos, hasta que finalmente ve su respuesta en un balcón izquierdo de arriba.

El quien apunta es Bobby, siendo Plagiarism of Bart, con el rifle de francotirador M21 SW.

_Bang!_

Se dispara una bala. Sapo la esquiva. Entonces, Bobby cambia el rifle a modo semiautomático.

_Bang! __Bang! __Bang!_

Pero incluso lanzando tres balas al mismo tiempo, Sapo los esquiva con agilidad acróbata. Finalmente, el se da cuenta de que el Rifle no sirve, por lo que lo guarda.

"BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Desaparece del balcón.

"Qué pasó con el chico Buttowski? Se hizo humo" Sapo entra en una duda: Donde esta?

"PODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER BARTUNO!

_PUNCH!_

Plagiarism of Bart apareció de la nada & golpea de lleno en la cara de Sapo. El, antes de caer al piso, da una voltereta en 360°. Pero cuadno esta por tocar el piso del escenario...

"EXPANSIVA IMPACTANTE NINJA!"

Con la palma de su mano derecha, Bobby le lanza una expansiva sonora, mandandolo de nuevo al aire. Pero repite la estrategia, esta vez tocando el piso. Ahora, el chico corre hacia el.

"CUCHILLOS NINJA!"

Durante la corrida, Plagiarism of Bart acá dos cuchillos de metal con mango de color rojo & negro & comienza a atacarlo ni bien se acerca.

_SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!_

Como si fuera Daredevil, Sapo esquiva cada uno de los acuchillados ataques que Bobby le inflige.

"Lección de Sapo N° Un Carajo" Ve que el chico tiene su estomago expuesto. "Nunca dejes algo fuera de guardia"

_Pum!_

Sapo da un salto para atrás, pero propulsándose después para adelante, con los dos pies juntos. El golpe acierta directo al estomago de Bobby, que sale volando, & perdiendo los dos cuchillos.

_CRASH!_

Finalmente, el se estrella contra una pared, pero no lo desmaya.

"Tener un chaleco indoloro para la proxima, si" Aun dolorido, & para sorpresa de Sapo, se vuelve intangible detrás de la pared.

"Qué pasó? Es cierto que eres un fantasma?" Por supuesto, el no sabe que ni el ni sus hermanas son Mutantes Fantasmales. "Acaso este lugar ESTARA EMBRUJADO?"

"No" Plagiarism of Bart reaparece en el aire. "Esta BOMBARDEADA!" Saca dos granadas, & se los lanza.

Sapo salta impresionantemente hacia arriba.

Boom! Boom!

Las granadas explotan, produciendo un agujero en el escenario, pero solo deja con algunos destrozos en general. Bobby los esquiva siendo intangible. En el medio del aire, Sapo siente dolores detrás suyo. a Bobby.

"Mi, espalda. Mi cuello. MI CULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo"

Ha recibido metralla en esas zonas del cuerpo. Gritando, Sapo cae junto con el dolor que produce la metralla.

"Hasta el fondo, Tiburón" Plagiarism of Bart se burla mientras su victima cae en el agujero formado por la explosión de las granadas.

Pero después de unos segundos, Bobby se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. Baja al agujero, viendo a Sapo totalmente desmayado. Lo máximo que le puede hacerle es quitarle cada metralla que tiene en la espalda. Pero cuando le saca hasta la ultima...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Así esta mejor" Cruelmente, Sapo se despierta para desgracia del chico, se levanta de golpe & abre la boca.

_GOTCHAAAAA!_

Con su cuello mega largo, le da sorprendidamente a Plagiarism of Bart, justo en el cuello. La fuerza de esa lengua permite levantar al chico hasta el aire.

_"Que bastarda que es la vida a veces. La próxima no le dare misericor-"_ Instantáneamente, Bobby se ahoga rápidamente. El ahogo le impide usar sus poderes fantasmales.

"Siempre quise saber como un Fantasma se ahoga & se muere. Hahahahaha" A pesar de usar la lengua, Sapo puede hablar mientras mantiene al chico en su semi lecho de muerte.

Bobby no pronuncia una palabra, porque se esta ahogando.

" A pesar de todo, fuiste un buen adversario, Bobby. Preparate a morir como cadaver con mi Toxina Paralizante" Sapo esta a punto de hacer

En ese momento, aparece un milagro ...

_(Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Soundtrack: Zarbon Theme)_

Incluso ahogándose, revisa los bolsillos mientras Sapo esta concentrándose para lanzare su toxina.

"ELÉCTRICO PAPELITO NINJA!"

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MI LENGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Plagiarism of Bart, sacando un pedazo de papel, la coloca en la lengua de Sapo, electrocutan dolo. No lo mata, pero lo parliza por unos segundos. Tiempo para que Bobby se suelte de la lengua.

"ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA" Toad sale estado eléctrico . " ME ADELANTASTE LA SILLA ELÉCTRICA"

"HONDA NINJA!"

Recuperado del ahogo, el chico le muestra una honda ordinaria, saca una piedra & le apunta. Pero concentrando su poder fantasmal en el mismo.

Sin hablar, Sapo salta delante de él, poniendo su pierna derecha en una especie de patada voladora. Plagiarism of Bart sigue apuntando.

_"Ahora"_ Bobby lanza una piedra.

"OUCH!" Le da en la cabeza de Sapo, provocando que caiga. "HEY!" Otra piedra es lanzada seguidamente.

Sucesivamente...

Bobby lanza varias piedras fantasmales en una especie de ráfaga de ametralladora. Cada segundo hace que Plagiarism of Bart lanze mas rapido las piedras, golpeando a Sapo en cual dice estas palabras:

"AUCH! DUELE! OH! MIERDA!..."

"Estoy cansadito" Bobby deja de disparar. "Ahora, el golpe de gracia"

Desaparece de escena

Sapo aprovecha para levantarse dolorosamente.

"Desapareció el cobarde. OUCH!" Obviamente, él todavía sigue dolorido. "Adonde se fue?"

"AQUÍ!" Se oye un grito.

"Dónde?"

"A-QUI-!" Bobby aparece delante de Sapo. "SHORYUKEN NINJA!"

_PUNCH!_

Plagiarism of Bart le encaja un puñetazo, justo en el mentol. El poder lo envía hacia arriba sacándolo del agujero, & en el medio del aire, Bobby salta a maxima velocidad hacia donde esta el cuerpo, en cual no responde con rapidez.

"He aquí un recuerdo. PATADA NINJA!"

_POOOOOW!_

Plagiarism of Bart le lanza una patada mortífera en el estomago de Sapo, que lo manda a volar hacia los asientos del teatro. .

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Cae brutalmente en los asientos, mortalmente. El chico vuela hasta el Mutante, en cual esta muy dolorido.

"ESTE ES MI FINAL" Empieza a agonizar. "Solo una ultima...pregunta: Por qué usaste esa Bomba de Humo si eres...un...fantasma...?

Sapo muere.

"OH, MIERDA" Al pensar en eso, Bobby ve que malgasto su Bomba de Humo cuando podía ser fantasma. Ahora, el abandona el teatro, dejando el cadáver de Sapo, hacia su siguiente objetivo: encontrar a Randy.

() () () () () () () ()

Islas Toronto

06:15:30

_(Iron Man by Black Sabath)_

Un pedazo de infierno se hace sentir en el bosque de la isla, porque esta completamente envuelta en llamas. Hay árboles prendiéndose fuego, hectáreas completamente quemadas, & focos propagándose rápidamente. Cuerpos de animales, personas, bomberos. hasta bebes que están envueltos en las llamas del infierno. Una risa diabólica, responsable de esta masacre, se escucha no tan lejos.

"HAHAHAHAHA. EL PODER PUMA! EL PODER PUMA!" Pyro grita de muerte lanzando flamas infernales a todo que encentra existente. "ATRAPEN LA FIEBRE!"

De repente...

"Eh? Qué está pasando?" Un Pyro festejero detiene su festejo para ver su desgracia: parte de su incendio se extinguio.

Corre a ver el porque del apagon de los incendios, si el extermino a los bomberos. A unos 10 metros de la orilla de la isla, se encuentra la persona responsable del apagón del incendio. No se sabe como, pero este lanza una especie de energía no calorica que apaga los focos.

Esto enfurece al Incendiario, que sin hablar, le apunta con su lanzallamas.

_Flameeeeeeeeeeeee..._

_(Blaster Master-Area 1 Remix)_

Lanza el fuego a ese objetivo en pleno vuelo. Este se da cuenta, & desaparece en una especie de cortina de humo, esquivando el fuego.

"BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Además de esquivar la llamarada, el blanco se encuentra cara a cara con Pyro en el suelo.

Es Heidi, con su alter ego "Hinjo".

"Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeña Heidi?" Pyro esta enojado con ella por apagar el fuego que le da entretenimiento. "Te convertirá en una parte de tu propio Web-Show llamado Como prender fuego a una Ninja con fuego Mutante, protagonizado por Pyro, victimando a Heidi"

"Mejor aun: Besa mi Culo con tu boca de cactus, Loco flamable"

"Mejor abro con algo mejor: Cocinar viva a Heidi con 1 millon de espectadores, por PYRO!" Sin medir palabras, le lanza flamas.

_(Dragonball Z Budokai 3: Twist of Fate)_

_Flameeeeeeeee..._

Hinjo corre con su velocidad sobrehumana, esquivando el fuego. Pero para protegerse mas, se esconde en el bosque, en cual Pyro aprovecha para incendiarlo. A pesar de que la pierde, el Incendiario esta contento por el regreso de su infierno.

"ALELUYA! Regresó el verano en Miami Vice" Pero detrás de él...

_BOOM!_

El Incendiario es atacado con energía desde atrás, lo que lo desequilibra.

"Quieres volver a Miami Vice?" Es Hinjo quien se lo dice volando con las botas. "Quieres una económica desde tu culo?"

" Hoy no. No tengo pasaporte" Pyro se pone molesto.

"Pero igual te daré algo gratuito" Heidi apunta al Mutante. "REPULSION NINJA!"

Heidi lanza desde los agujeros de sus guantes metálicos, una especie de energía repulsora. El Incendiario lo contrarresta con...

_Flameeeeee..._

Soltando flamas orgánicas hacia arriba.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Las dos energias chocan, & ahora usan mas energía concentrándola en sus respectivos rayos. Pero minutos después, las energías se sobrecalientan.

En esos momentos , y sin que ninguno de los dos podría romper el choque de la energía y el fuego, éstos están sobrecargados.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Hay una explosión. La explosión causa que Pyro sea empujado para atrás, volando.

"MALDITA SEAS, HEIDI. LOS HOMBRE VENCEN A MUJERES. ES LA LEY DE LA Vida..." Es lo que dice el Incendiario mientras vuela hacia atras.

Como Hinjo , quien también recibió el amplio ...

"C.O.M.P.U, diagnostico" Heidi le habla a su IA integrado en su traje Ninja, con el nombre de "C.O.M.P.U"

_"Recalculando" _La IA le habla con un tono mecanizado & femenino. _"Daños temporales expansivos en los circuitos voladores. Requerir caída no forzosa para no lastimarte & reiniciar" _

"Estoy cayendo, C.O.M.P.U. Y sera FORZOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."" Hinjo caer totalmente hacia una parte del bosque quemado.

Tan pronto aterriza forzosamente, Heidi se saca la mascara, & reiniciando el poder del traje, no sin antes recibir algo de jaqueca.

_"Reinicio de Sistema Ninjas"_ Ahora C.O.M.P.U le habla de nuevo a Hinjo. _"Alerta. Hay una clase de incendios forestales... esxactamente en 1,05 minutos de aqui" _

"Tengo la idea de quien fue" Ahora, ella ve perfectamente una gran cortina de humo. "C.O.M.P.U"

_"Si, señorita?"_ La IA le contesto positivamente.

"Siento que me quemo el culo" De pronto, Heidi ve que se incendia algo.

_Flame_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ME QUEMA EL CULITOOOOOOOO..." Hinjo siente que hay fuego en su culo. Saca una capsula de su bolsillo. "APAGA INCENDIO DE CULOS NINJA!"

_Splash!_

Al sacar la capsula, Heidi crea una niebla que le apaga el fuego de su culo.

"Que hermoso. Lastima que duro rapido el Carnaval" Es lo que dice Pyro que la descubrió.

_"Señorita, Pyro alcanzó su posición" L_a IA le avisa tarde.

"C.O.M.P.U, la próxima vez, actualiza un culo hecho de humedad... y un bozal de perros para IA"

_"Anotado, señorita"_ Cuando se dio cuenta, Hinjo se ríe. _"OIGA"_

"Bueno. Basta de rodeos" Pyro se disponía a luchar de nuevo, concentrando a ella una vez mas. "Corrección: Voy a patear tu culo quemado en HD"

_(Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Soundtrack: Cell's Theme)_

De repente, Pyro extiende su brazo derecha con la mano haciendo una especie de cuchillo.

"ESPADA FLAMEANTE!" El brazo se prende fuego, convirtiéndose en una espada flamante.

"Lucha de espadas , EH ? " . Heidi se lleva las manos a la espalda. "ESPADA DE HIERRO IRON-NINJA!"

Heidi muestra una espada de metal, que posee el mango de color amarillo & el filo de color rojo. Ambos con detalles en relieve, como si se trata de un fragmento de una armadura de hierro. y

"Hierro? Soy mas inteligente que tu a pesar de no tener colegio. Hierro se derrite con FUEGOOOO!" El Incendiario prende mas fuego en su espada.

"Quieres decir que "YO"no fui a la escuela?" Trata de contradecirle en vano. "Basta de charlas. A PELEAR! _(Hubiera traído mi cámara)_"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pyro toma eso ultimo como un juego mietnras corre hacia ella.

Los dos están por fin cara a cara .

_CLANG!_

Las dos espadas chocan.

_CLANG!_

_CUT!_

_CLANG!_

Hinjo tiene suerte porque su espada es inderretible al fuego. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tiene la batalla ganada.

_CLANG!_

_CUT!_

_CUT!_

_CLANG!_

En cada choque de espadas, la espada de Heidi se calienta con cada choque flamante. Pero eso no lo complica ni en lo mas mínimo.

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

_CUT!_

Al Incendiario se le presenta problemas: Su espada de fuego desaparece con cada golpe de fuerza que hace la espada de Hinjo. Pero si bien puede regenerarla, en ese lapso de tiempo es vulnerable a que ella le de ataques cortantes. Ahora posee cortes en el pecho, en las mejillas, & en la pierna derecha.

_CLANG!_

_CUT!_

_CUT!_

En cuanto a Heidi , ahora si se le compico las cosas, porque la espada esta tan caliente por los contactos con la de Pyro. Ella lo lanza al aire para que se enfrié. pero lo deja vulnerable a los embates de Pyro. Ahora Hinjo posee el 10% de su cuerpo quemado, especialmente en las manos.

" Eres buena realmente, Heidi" Incluso con las lesiones, Pyro se mantiene en pose de combate, pero no puede atacar debido a que tiene que recuperarse."Incluso poseo cicatrices de guerra"

_"Corrección"_ C.O.M.P.U habla. _"Eso te lo sacaste de un Fic para ser exactos"_

"CIERRA LA BOCA!" Cuando el Incendiario calla a la IA, Heidi recupera su espada ahora algo fria.

___CLANG!_  


Las dos espadas chocan de nuevo.

_CLANG!_

___CLANG!_

_____CLANG!_

Pero esta vez es todo lo opuesto: la espada de fuego de Pyro es mas fuerte, por lo que hace que Heidi se queme muy rápido.

_"35 % de cuerpo quemado"_ C.O.M.P.U confirma lo confirmado._"Recomiendo otra estrategia"_

Hinjo esta contra las cuerdas. Su espada se quemo muy rápido esta vez, pero si lo lanza, se condena a su muerte. Pero posee una idea al mismo tiemp.

Lanza su espada al aire.

"MIERDA. QUEMATE AL 100%. HAHAHAHAHA..." . Pyro arriesga todo, poniendo su espada flameante al 100%.

Pero entonces...

_(Megaman x3 Soundtrack PS1 Version: Gravity Bettle Theme)_

"PLASMA CUCHILLA NINJA!"

_SLASH!_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MI CUERPO!"

Segundos antes de recibir el ataque, Heidi extiende su mano derecha, provocando que se convierta en un cuchillo poderoso de plasma. Con eso, choca su cuchilla con la espada, que provoca no solo apagar la espada de fuego, sino que electrocuta al mismo Pyro

" TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" . Paralizado efectivamente , Pyro dice las palabras con dificultad. "PEEEEEEEEEEEEQUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HIIIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAA DEEEEEEEEEEE PUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAA..."

_"Es ahora o Nunca"_ Hinjo desactiva su cuchilla. "C.O.M.P.U, toda la energia a mi pecho"

_"Afirmativo"_ La IA le obedece.

En un instante, las botas de Heidi se energizan.

"CHOQUE COHETE NINJA!"

Y como un cohete humano, Hinjo corre a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido hacia el Incendiario todavía paralizado.

" PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Heidi abraza a Pyro.

" DAAAAAAAAANDOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOR, PEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRIIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"No es el amor." Heidi le da una corrección. "C.O.M.P.U, a volar"

_"Afirmativo"_

Abrazando a Pyro, Hinjo empieza a volar, dejando atras la superficie forestal quemada. Ahora lo lleva a las orillas de la isla.

"Arrivadarchi, Pyro" Finalmente, ella lo lanza al mar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Paralizado, Pyro cae al agua.

_SPLAAAAAAASH!_

Heidi ve que finalmente, el incendiario ha caido al oceano.

"Resrevas, C.O.M.P.U.?"

"55%" La IA confirmó el porcentaje. "Por qué lo pregunta, señorita?"

En el fondo del agua, Pyro ve, aun paralizado una luz.

_"Estaré en el infierno en primera clase"_ Es su ultimo pensamiento.

"Adiós, Pyro" Heidi prepara la razón en porque recargar parte de su energía en su pecho. "UNIRAYO NINJA!

Le lanza un mega rayo repulsor, justo desde su corazón, en cual se abre otro agujero.

_SPLAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Incluso entrando al agua, el rayo no pierde velocidad. Cae directo hacia Pyro, que da realmente su ultimo pensamiento:

_"Bah. No importa"_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ! .

Una gran explosión se produce. La explosión como si fuera de una bomba atómica, provoca una lluvia que apaga en los incendios. La Isla Toronto quedo deforestada completamente, con millones de cadáveres.

_" Al menos esto es un traje & no una armadura"_ Hinjo sabe que de ser su traje, una armadura, se electrocutaría. "C.O.M.P.U, localiza a Andy"

_"Corrección...es Randy" _La IA lo corrige. _"Negativo. La energia Magnetica impide la busqueda. Recomiendo caminar"_

" Pero, sobro energía para volar?" Heidi le pide otra opción que no sea caminar.

_" Gastar los últimos 10% de su energía no es recomendable"_ C.O.M.P.U le explica. _"Además, al no usar el traje, podría recargarse hasta el 70%"_

"Odio las máquinas que tienen la razón" Quejándose, Hinjo se saca la mascara, pero no vuelve a la normalidad." Y gaste la Bomba de Humo" Hace Faceplam!

_"Le sucede algo, señorita?"_

Heidi toma algún tiempo para contestarle, porque ves algo en la orilla del mar...

Un brazo de Pyro.

De acuerdo a su teoría, Pyro estallo en miles de pedazos.

" Hmm...sí" Durante el pensamiento Heidi vuelve a poner la máscara. "Encontremos a Candy"

_"¨R¨andy, señorita"_

" Lo que sea. Lo que sea. Tiene buen ritmo"

Así , Hinjo corre hacia donde esta Randy, con la lluvia acompañándola en una isla totalmente desforestada.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 33: Panic Time!)_

4 mutantes han sido vencidos, pero ahora faltan otros cuatro.

Derroten a los otros cuatro, Sierra, Howard, Nomi, & Deadpool, que Cindy, Bobby, Heidi, & Lina los necesitan para que ayuden a Randy, que esta muy necesitado contra Magneto.

() () () () () () () ()

En el proximo capitulo, la pelea de los otros 4 Ninjas & los otros 5 Mutantes se desatara.

Dejen Reviews & tambien Favorite, para si yo estare agradecido con ustedes. :)

Hasta la proxima. JEJE

IronNinja 3.


	3. Los Ninjas VS Los Mutantes: Parte 2

HOHOLALAAAAAAAAAAA...! Soy IronNinja 3, con la segunda parte de "Los Ninjas VS Los Mutantes".

Receurden dejar Review, & Favorite, para asi yo le conteste (NO SE VALEN LOS REVIEWS EN CUAL ME PREGUNTEN CUANDO ACTUALIZO. JEJE)

Recuerden que los OC son de SariSpy 56, RC9GN son de Disney XD, & Deadpool & los X-Men son de Marvel Comics

ENJOY A TODOS! :D ! :D ! :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capitulo anterior...

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_El Ninja de Norrisville tiene que derrotar a Magneto & a los 8 Mutantes de la Hermandad para asegurar la paz en Canada. Para asegurar eso, Nomi llama a los miembros del grupo llamado "El NOMICON de los 8" para cubrir a esos demas Mutantes._

_Se da resultados, debido a que Cindy (Phantom Ninja) derrota a Juggernaut, pero Lina (Red Angel), Bobby (Plagiarism of Bart), & Heidi (Hinjo) aniquilan respectivamente a Mystique, Sapo & Pyro._

_Faltan otros 4 Mutantes vivos. Podran los demas vencerlos?_

_Pero otra duda importane: Randy soportara semejante enfrentamiento al Dios del Magnetismo?_

() () () () () () () ()

Canal 13 Internacional de Estudios Canadienses

06:16:00

_(Fatum de P.I. Tchaikovsky)_

Lady Deathstrike ha desatado una masacre en la television. Ella, con sus enormes garras, ha destripado al 90% del estudio. Hay sangre goteando por todas partes, con olor a cuerpos recién muertos. Incluso hay agentes de seguridad muerto.

Se escucha un susurro.

Lady ve a ver de donde viene. Es en el Estudio 2: un Estudio en cual es un bosque gigante, con una montaña hecha de metal. En realidad, eso es un BackStage.

Todavía se escucha el susurro.

Ella se da cuenta de que el susurro esta detras de un pino. Afilando sus garras, sorprende al susurro.

_"Que Carajo?"_

En realidad, el susurro proviene de un Reproductor de MP3, en cual Lady lo levanta.

"Cuando encuentre a la IDIOTA que me hizo esta broma..." Con sus garras, corta el MP3 en 5 partes.

"Me buscas?" Se escucha una voz femenina en los pinos.

"Si" Al escuchar esa voz femenina, Lady Deathstrike afila sus garras. "Te destruire por esta broma"

"Es una manera de como distraerte mientras evacue al 10% del personal que no mataste. No te molesta?"

"Por un lado,arruinaste mi Frenesi de sangre, pero por el otro, me concentrara totalmente en ti"

"Ahora me presentare, a lo mas simple" La voz revela su apariencia

La voz se detiene durante unos segundos. Durante esos segundos, aparece la persona que hablo en un pino detras de Lady Deathstrike. Es Sierra o Alma del 85. Sin medir palabra...

_PUM!_

___(Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter Soundtrack: Wolverine Theme)_

Alma de 85, sin que la Asesina lo sabe, la patea con fuerza detras del cuello, provocando que al mismo tiempo, sea como soporte para una acrobacia & caer en el piso como na acrobata.

"IDIOTA!" En realidad, Lady Deathstrike no ha caido, pues aun siguiendo de pie, muestra sus garras afiladas. "Te cortare como un filete" Corre hacia Sierra con una risa en cual expresa que huele sangre.

"Llego la hora de patear culos" Alma de 85 se pone en pose de boxeador.

"CORTE EN FRENESI!" Lady Deathstrikegrita el nombre de su ataque, ni bien llega en frente de la chica.

_SLICE!_

_CUT!_

_CUT!_

_CUT!_

_BLOCK!_

_PUNCH!_

_BLOCK!_

_SLICE!_

_CUT!_

El frenesí de Lady Deathstrike sorprende a Alma del 85, consiguiendo darle ataques rapidos con sus largas garras, dandole un pequeño corte en el vientre, mejilla, & en su brazo, en cual consigue bloquear el ataque. un puñetazo en la mejilla & en la mandibula de Lady. Pero ella lo bloquea con otro ataque de garras que impacta en el pecho de Sierra, pero al tener el estomago en cubierto...

_POW!_

La chica le da una mega patada, con dificultad debido a las cortadas.

_PUNCH!_

Seguido de otro puñetazo en la cara de Lady.

_POW!_

La asesina, recuperandose debido a su Factor de Arma X, en cual hace que no sienta dolor, consigue devolverle la patada, enviandola a volar a la chica.

_CRAAAAAAASH!_

Impacta contra la montaña del Estudio. Sierra queda muy debilitada debido al golpe, pues se levanta con dificultad. Pero cuando se pone de pie, saca una pistola de juguete de su pierna derecha. Una insignificante & rosada pistola de juguete.

"Cuerpo a cuerpo no sirve contra ella" Alma del 85 piensa mientras apunta a la asesina. "Veamos que pasa a distancia" En vez de lanzar balas de juguete...

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!

Le lanza una carga de energia rosada, debido a su poder Mutante de lanzar energia rosada. Lady lo esquiva.

_BOOM!_

Una gran explosion destruye la mitad del estudio.

"Crees que energia en vez de balas me derrotara?" Lady Deathstrike se burla despues de esquivar el rayo rosado, mientras camina hacia la chica. Pero ella la sorprende con otro lanzamiento de energia.

_BLAAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOM!_

El mismo resultado se da: Lady lo esquiva, pero en vez de destruir la otra mitad, la corta distancia

_BLAAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOM!_

A pesar de que la esquiva, Lady se detiene, rozando el rayo rosado.

"Nunca pense hacer esto. Tengo que correr" Decidiendose tragandose su orgullo, la asesina corre hacia atras.

_BLAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOM!_

La velocidad de Lady hace que esquive el rayo de Sierra, aun estando atras, & hasta que la pierde de vista.. La pregunta que se ahce la chica es la siguiente: Porque Lady Deathstrike huye del estudio?"

_RUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!_

El estudio se colapsa, debido a los costantes disparos rosados.

_"No puedo salir a tiempo"_ Sierra guarda el arma, & saca su salida instantanea. "BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Utilizando la Bomba de Humo, Alma de 85 sale del lugar rapidamente

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El estudio 2 se derrumba por completo. Solo hay ruinas extinguidas.

_(Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Soundtrack: Cordova Town)_

Ahora, Lady Deathstrike esta en el exterior, a 10 metros del estudio & en la terraza del edificio de Canal 13 Internacional, donde se origino la masacre. Ella afila sus garras, sabiendo de que ella todavia sigue viva.

"Lista para el segundo round?" No pasa nada,

"BOMBA DE HUMO!" Alma del 85 aparece en el mismo lugar que la asesina.

"Por fin apareciste" Lady se pone en pose de combate. "Dispuesta a morir en el segundo round?" Ella lo dice seria, ya que la clave es que afila sus garras mas seguido.

"Estare lista para dartela, porque tambien tengo garras" La chica saca algo de su espalda. "HACHA DEL ALMA NINJA!" Saca una hacha metalica, de color rojo en el borde, & en el centro de la misma, una especie de piedra con un cristal mostrando una espectacular imagen de almas torturadas, con un mango corto de color azul.

Una con garras & otra con un hacha, ambas con ambos filos corren a una velocidad sobrenatural. Cuando se encentran cara a cara, saltando...

_CLANG!_

El poder del hacha supera a la de Lady Deathstrike. Esta pierde el equilibro & cae de la terraza en una caida mortifera al vacio.

_SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Mira la pared del edificio en el que estaba a varios metros antes de caer en la nada. Lady consigue aferrar su garra derecha contra la pared, para asi bajar la velocidad de la caida, quitandole la palabra mortifiera.

_CRASH!_

Se estrella contra una ventana, en cual, exceptuandola a ella, seria doloroso al limite para un ser humano. Entrando al edificio, recuerda algo: Es el edificio en donde comenzo la masacre porque el lugar como huele a cadaver, ella reconoce el olor.

_(Metal Gear Solid Soundtrack: Encounter)_

Unos momentos más tarde, regresa al lugar donde comenzó la masacre: el Estudio de Noticias. A pesar de que la masacre fue hace unos momentos, el olor a cadaver es impresionante, combinado a una gran fraccion de sangre & trozos humanos.

_"Tengo sed"_ En estos momentos, Lady se agacha, & con sus garras, bebe un poco de sangre humana.

Se oye a alguien vomitar.

Despues de beber, se levanta & mira a la persona que vomito.

Es Sierra, a 15 pies de distancia, en cual la encontro. Pero al ver la escena macabra, levanta su mascara pero solo con la boca visible para libera el contenido de su estomago.

"Vaya . Más selección a los olores putrefactos. Me agrada"

"Vas a pagar por toda esta sangre derramada" Es lo que la chica le dice molesta, mientras vuelve a cubrir su mascara.

"Ni lo sueñes, Sierra" La Asesina lo llama por su verdadero nombre a Alma del 85. "Recuerda: te destripare, sacare tu higado, & lo pondré en esta sopa de sangre, junto con el cadáver de Logan"

_"Cuerpo a cuerpo es inútil. Con espada es algo util. Pero tengo que combinar esa larga distancia con corta distancia"_ Mientras piensa, el Alma de 85 saca su Uzi atada en su pierna izquierda. _"Plomo en larga distancia igual a que ¨se resolvera rapido¨"_

Lógicamente, en lugar de disparar rayos rosados...

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA_

Ella empieza a disparar rafagas de balas hacia Lady. Esta, que no se da cuenta debido a que esta distraida afilando sus garras, recibe las balas en distintas partes del cuerpo. Lo extraño es que la asesina parece no oponer resistencia mientras las balas atraviesan su cuerpo. Como si fuera ironico, su cuerpo empieza a sangre & caae en la laguna de sangre que formo, junto con los trozos humanos de los empleados.

Al parecer, Lady Deathstrike ha muerto.

"Y todos fuimos felices" Es lo que dice Sierra mientras guarda su Uzi de vuelta atada en la pierna. Bueno, excepto por..." Sorpresivamente, ve que la asesina se levanta como si nada ha recibido.

"Me has manchado con esta sangre & ¨MI¨ sangre" Lady Deathstrike esta molesta, pues se mancho de la sangre de los empleados que erradico.

"Pero como mierda...?" Alma del 85 no lo entiende. debe saber que la ráfaga de su ametralladora debieron ejecutarla. De repente, se da cuenta de que las heridas que le han causado las balas no corren sangre, sino una especie de aceite rojizo. "Lady Deathstrike... eres un Cyborg"

"CALLATE!"Obviamente furiosa, Lady afila sus garras mucho más que nunca. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Ahora se dirige hacia la chica, sediento de sangre

"GRAN CUCHILLO NINJA!" Esta muestra un cuchillo, dos veces mas grande que uno regular. El mango es de color rojo, pero la hoja es amarillenta. Algo oxidada, pero muy cortante.

"GARRA EN FLASH!" Es lo que la asesina dice cuando los dos filos chocan.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

De este sensacional combate, en cual las dos luchan en un impresionante choque de filos que ningun carnicero podria comprender en su vida, ambas luchan como en un verdadero combate a muerte.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Pero entonces, Sierra baja la guardia por un segundo.

"Que hija de puta" Lady Deathstrike ve la guardia baja.

_CUT!_

Alma del 85 posee un corte en el estomago, no severo porque no le duele ni le sangra. Solo le corta el traje. Pero hace que se le caiga el cuchillo & se resbala con la sangre que hay derramada. Esta jodidamente acorralada.

"Eso es una muestra " Ahora todo parecía perdido. Lady prepara su ataque final "TE DESTRIPARE COMPLETA!"

Pero cuando esta por ejecutarla, Sierra reacciona al segundo.

Esquivando el ataque, ella se levanta, pero levanta su pierna derecha sosteniéndose con la izquierda.

"PIERNA DE ACERO NINJA!"

_PUM!_

Como si la pierna fuera de acero, ella le da una patada directa en una sorprendida asesina, que la empuja con fuerza hacia atras.

_CRASH!_

Se da un mega impacto contra la pared del estudio. Aunque no se note, esta fisicamente dolorida & con el aceite saliendo de pedos, ademas de que sus brazos, que en realidad son metalicos, estan en cortocircuitos.

"Buena pelea, Lady" Sierra la felicita mientras recoje su cuchillo del suelo, jodidamente sangrante. "Lady?"

Lady Deathstrike no reacciona: esta muerta.

"Bueno. Al menos estas muertes fueron vengadas...BOMBA DE HUMO!

No ocurrió nada.

"Dije...BOMBA DE HUMO!" Pero recuerda que ha utilizado la unica Bomba de Humo en el combate. "Oh, oh. Tendre que hacer lo ultimo: Correr hacia Randy & Buscar a Randy"

Entonces, Alma de 85 corre afuera del estudio, dejando atrás al cadáver de Lady Deathstrike. Su objetivo: Randy Cunningham.

() () () () () () () ()

Autopista 407 ETR

06:16:30

_(Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Track 4)_

Un helicóptero se encuentra desplomado junto con una gran pila de coches quemados, debajo de la autopista. No hay nadie con vida. Sólo se oyó una risa, no muy lejos, pero en la zona más alta de la carretera.

"Nadie puede mover al Bulto. Soy Inamovible" . Él mismo lo admite, hacia Howard o Howerful, que ya llego al lugar & estan a 10 metros de distancia. Lo que los separan: Una gran cantidad de autos mutilados con gente mutilada.

"Bueno, me alegro de intentar ser la primera persona en hacerlo" Con el orgullo consmiendo su grasosa apariencia, Howard ahora se esta enfureciendo. "Vas a pagar por todas estas muertes & vas a pagarme porque mi hermana no me ha pagado lo que me debe lo que yo le debo originalmente a ella. CARRERA NINJA!"

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOOOOM!_

Howerful corre hacia el Mutante quieto a una velocidad combinada con su fuerza obesa, en cual embiste la velocidad , combinada con su fuerza obesa, colapsando los coches & tumbandolos hacia la nada, chocando con otros autos destrizados. Aunque todos estan muertos, os daños colaterales reinan a la orden del dia.

Pero al llegar al innamovible Bulto...

_PUUUM!_

El resultado: La embestida del Gordo impacta en el estomago de Bulto. Pero no lo empujo: solo lo movió unos centímetros mientras que Howard cae a otros dos metros de manera desequilibrada.

_(Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Track 2)_

"HAHAHA. Al menos fuiste el primero en fracasar, Howard" El se burla.

Howerful se levanta y decide hacer lo más simple:

_"Bueno, los músculos grasienta marca Burger King me provoca a hacer lo mas simple"_

De cara al Bulto, Howerful trata de mover al Mutante. Obviamente al no poder ser movido, no consigue molerlo al empujarlo de cualquier manera. Unos segundos despues, se cansa pues todo fue en vano.

_"Oh, Viejo. Este Bulto es mas difícil de roer que una vaca de la India"_ El piensa perfectamente. _"A lo mejor si..."_

Howard recuerda que posee la Bomba de Humo.

"BOMBA DE HUMO!" Pero en lugar de transportarse, se lo lanza a la barriga del Mutante, en cual empieza a toser por el olor a pedo.

"_´Cof´ Cof´_" No tolera el olor. "_´Cof´ Cof´_Que olor a pedo insorportable_´Cof´ Cof´_" Sin darse cuenta, disminuye su guardia.

" La primera Regla Ninja de Howerful" Aprovechando estar a 25 pies del Bulto, que sigue tosiendo, empieza a correr mientras dice entre cortadas, su primera regla.

"Nunca" 25 Pies hacia el Mutante.

"Huelas" 20 pies.

"El" 15 pies.

"Pedos" 10 pies.

"Del" 5 pies.

"NINJA!" 1 pie. "PUÑETAZO OBVIO NINJA!"

_PUNCH!_

"Aaaaaaaaaargh..."

Howard le dio de lleno en el estómago lleno del Bulto, Esto provoca que deje de toser, pero lo desequilibra, a tal punto de que cae atrás de la carretera.

"ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE. NADIE MUEVE AL BULTO. SOY INAMOVIBLE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo..."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Su masa corporal extraordinaria, en combinación con los coches que están debajo de la autopista, provoca una explosión extraordinaria. Bulto no soporta la explosión, & se desintegra en la explosión.

"Y todos fuimos felices" Howard dice feliz, pues gano el combate que es muy corto.

_(Metroid Zero Mission Soundtrack: Escape)_

_Rumbleeeeee ..._

"Dije: Y todos fuimos felices"

La carretera se esta colapsando debido a la explosión.

"Tengo que correr. IDEA" Howerful tiene una idea. "CARAMBOLA NINJA!" Howard muestra una pelota de plástico & al adherirse a su cuerpo, lo cubre de manera crecida. Ahora el esta adentro de la pelota enorme, convirtiéndose en una especie de carambola.

Es una carrera contra el tiempo. Rodando & de manera tan ridícula, esta saliendo de

_RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!_

La carretera se derrumba con cientos de coches & cadáveres. Pero Howerful consigue salir a tiempo.

_(Godzulla vs Mechagodzlilla (1974) Ost: Anguirus VS Godzilla)_

_"Por fin"_ Howard esta agotado.

Aparece una paloma. Toca la burbuja con su pico.

_POM!_

La burbuja explota con Howard en el interior. Segundos despues, se acuerda que al gastar la unica Bomba de Humo que posee, ve que tendra que hacer la cosa que mas odia en el mundo: Correr & Buscar a Cunningham.

_"Puta vida"_ Es lo que dice mientras corre maldiciendo. "_Que castigo del hombre a sus semejantes. Pedazos de mierda..."_

En el cielo, la paloma se burla de el con una risa familiar.

_(Sonido del Pajaro Loco)_

() () () () () () () ()

Bar College Street

06:17:00

_(Superman de EMINEM)_

"RATATATATATATATATATA..."

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG"

"CORRAN, HIJOS PUTA. CORRAN!. HUYAN DEL AMIGO DE SABRETOOTH!"

Deadpool ("Di esto ¨El Hermoso & Sensual Deadpool¨", se queja al escritor). El Hermoso & Sensual Deadpool ("Asi queda Cool") llego al Bar, listo para enfrentarse a su X-Compañero: Sabretooth. Pero todavia esta confrontando a los restantes miembros suicidas de los Hell Satan´s.

"Tuve que hacer limpieza para el Deadpool VS Sabretooth". No Deadpool VS Sabretooth VS Hell Satan´s" Le explica al lector. "Y que mejor que con un MP5 (Nada que ver con el reproductor de musica) & una Glock 17 para la limpieza general, como lo que hacen los militares venezolanos?"

"RATATATATATATATATATATATA..."

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG"

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! _

Agotadas las dos municiones de las armas, pero Deadpool aniquilo a 27 miembros.

"Bueno, termino la limpieza en general" El Mercenario Bocon se deshace de ambas armas. "Dientes? Dentudo?" Llama a Sabretooth con apodos.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Sabretooth esta durmiendo en el suelo, como un leon. "Uh... Eh?" Se despertó con un bostezo.

"Elimine la molestia (Los lectores lo saben ;)"

"Así que... quieres pelear?"

"Y DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE" Lo responde con un coro de opera.

"Bueno" Sabretooth deja que la locura de sangre lo enloquezca" ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ruge como el infierno.

"Es la hora de la DEADPOOL-MANIA" Admite con una carcajada.

"Llego la hora, Bocon" Sabretooth corre hacia Deadpool comenzando la pelea. "GARRA FRENETICA X!"

_SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!_

Sabretooth se lanza hacia el mercenario con una serie de garrazos salvajes. Cada garrazo le quita varios litros de sangre a Deadpool, que no se queja de dolor.

_X!_

La "X" provoca que pierda una gran cantidad de sangre. Deadpool cae completamente ensangrentados al suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre.

"Bah. Esperaba un combate al estilo de Logan" Sabretooth se quejó porque el combate duro 9 segundos. "BAH! A quien engaño? Contigo un combate no dura 9 segundos. Levantate.

"Espera un minuto, X-Amigo" Incluso con sangre, Deadpool se levanta & le contesta con facilidad. "Tengo sed"

Quitándose la máscara, pero sólo es visible la boca y la nariz , ("Que por cierto, la tengo muy pero MUY desfigurada como el culo"), & lame la sangre propia como si fuera Vodka. Ademas, en el proceso, sana sus heridas rapidamente.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, Sangre Mia en Privada" Con el tono & la baba de Homero Simpson, Deadpool se vuelve a poner su mascara. "Ahora en que estabamos?"

"Um...qué?" Sabretooth entró en la duda. "Se te olvidó, cabeza hueca?"

"Ah. Sí. Eliminar la Hermandad (Con Magneto incluido) y cobrar el salario en dólales orientales" En el discurso, Deadpool saca dos espadas de su espalda ("La rima me lima")

"Dos espadas contra dos garras sin Adamantium" Sabretooth afilar sus garras, que sin duda superan a las de Lady Deathstrike.

"Presento a mis bebés: El izquierdo es "Filosa" y el derecho es "Puntiaguda" El Mercenario Bocon los trata como sus hijos. "Y la mejor parte es que en vez de tener Adamantium, posee algo no peo: DEADPOOMANTIUM 300 (TradeMark)"

"Basta de charlas. A PELEAR" Se esta impaceintando.

"Pero primero , voy a poner musica" Deadpool sacó el Ipod robado de Bradley Clayton ( ) con sangre de Bradley Clayton ( ).

"Que vas a poner? Barney el dinosaurio?"

"Mejor. Es la mejor musica del peor juego de peleas hecho por CrAPCOM, quien hizo el mejor juego de lucha llamado Marvel VS Capcom 2: Mi cancion de Marvel VS Cacpom 3. YEAH, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

_(Marvel VS Capcom 3 OST: Deadpool Theme)_

Tan pronto como la canción comenzó, Sabretooth lanza su ataque con garras directo a un bailarin Deadpool.

"ATAQUE EN FRENESI!"

"ES LA HORA DE LOS TACOS, :D" Es lo que dice mientras prepara sus espadas.

Los filos chocan en un festín de ataques filosos mientras la musica comienza a tener voz.

_Do the walk, do the talk. (SCRASH!)_  
_Don't be fool, go to school. (SLICE!)_  
_Do the watch, do the touch. (CUT!)_  
_Do it all the thing you have. (BLOCK!)_  
_Do the club, do the bed. (DO,H!)_  
_Don't be shy, do the lie. (YEAH!)_  
_Do the clock,do the shot. (FUCKER!)_  
_Do it do it never do it. (WINNER!)_

Durante el estribillo, Sabretooth esta dolorido pero sigue el combate. Deadpool piensa que esto es un juego de peleas.

_Please don't run about in my house, in my house. _(Tiene 3 barras de vida)  
_Please don't talk about it to a male, to a male. _(Apunta hacia su objetivo)  
_Please don't tell a lie, please don't make a lie. _(Se dirige a una mega velocidad, agarrandolo)  
_Please please don't don't never never do it do it. _("SUPER COMBO! Cantare el estribillo")

"Don't you understand what I mean when I say so?"  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
"Never do it now, never do it now"  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
"I just don't know why you make me feel like this again"  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
"Never do it now, never never never"  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
"Don't you understand what I mean when I say so?"  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!  
_"Never do it now, never do it now"  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!  
_"I just don't know why you make me feel like this again"  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
"Never do it now, never never NEVER NEVAR!"

_MARVOLOUS!_

La cancion termina, & con un ataque similar al "Shun Goku Satsu!" ("Street Fighter 2, nene. Si no lo jugaste, en vez de infancia tuviste un orgasmo virtual":), deja fuera de combate a Sabretooth. Debido al Factor de Curacion, el no puede morir, pero provoco que se desmaye.

"En realidad, yo te lo pude haber ganado en el segundo 98, porque mi barra de especiales esta al maximo" Apunta hacia una fantasiosa barra de energia, tipica del Marvel VS Capcom 2.

Ahora, el Mercenario Bocon recoge su Ipad, cuando tiene una sensación de hormigueo en la cabeza.

"Mi Sentido Arácnido Asesino esta hormigueando. Me dice arriba hay peligro. Randy, no te robes sangre. Pronto ire alla, con Buena Cancion. Fuck Yeah!"

En su Ipod, busca a través de la lista de reproducción mientras mira a traves del vidrio manchado de sagnre. Finalmente lo encuentra.

_(Breakout de Seal)_

Ahora, el esta caminando de manera danzante, abandonando a su X-Compañero, mientras hacer baile en caminata... "A todos mis fans de este Fic y... Que? No puedo narrar en la lectura?"

() () () () () () () ()

Universidad de Toronto

06:17:30

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM#22: A Nerveraking Interlude)_

Nomi, que ha llegado al gimnasio este cara a cara con Samurai Plateado. Estan dentro de la arena de los espadachines, pero en su alrededor estan los cadaveres que el Samurai derroto. Amobs entablan una charla japonesa.

**"無 殺す ため に 勇気 を たくさん 作る(Necesitas mucho coraje para matar hasta inocentes)"**

"実際に、彼らは剣士として死んだ。私は私が出演していなかった場合のみ、戦士としての偉大な人生わからなかったでしょう (En realidad, ellos murieron como espadachines. Han tenido una gran vida como guerreros, en cual pude apreciar)"

**"私は将来のプロテクタを復讐するために殺さなければならないことを意味? (Pero tienes que matar para conseguir protegerse de los humanos?)"**

"いいえ あなた は,死者 の 保 討つ ため に 熟練 し なけれ ば なら ない (Claro. Tu no eres humano. Eres un libro, en cual siempre quise batirme a duelo)" Saca su katana, en cual esta electrificada. "Para ser justo a tu cultura occidental, hablare ingles a partir de ahora"

**"Mejor. Asi te exterminare en Ingles: ANTIGUA ESPADA NINJA!"** Nomi muestra una espada muy similar a la del Ninja, pero con diferencias: el mango es de color verde, pero el filo posee escrituras japonesas. **"Pero cambiemos de arena para evitar este ring"**

"Acepto" El Samurai le toca el hombro al maestro de Randy " Venga, vayamos al exterior"

**"ANTIGUA BOMBA DE HUMO!"**

_(Ninja Gaiden Act 4-2 Trance Version by Jim Gonzalez RMX)_

En ese momento, son teletransportados al gran patio de la universidad. Inmediatamente, se ponen a 10 metros de distancia, con sus espadas listas para chocarse entre si.

"Ahora no hay más excusas. Samurai VS Ninja. Nunca antes visto"

**"Pero ahora vas a ver"** Al apretar el mango, el maestro de Randy da un grito de batalla **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Manteniendo las respectivas & filosas armas, Nomi & el Samurai de Plata corren con un grito de combate. Al estar a 2 metros, ambos saltan, & en el medio del lugar que esta amaneciendo, los dos chocan los filos en el sol

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

Las dos armas se blanden en una contienda oriental, en una ubicacion occidental.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

Nomi sabe perfectamente que el desafio es diferente para un maestro, ya que no se enfrenta a un simple espadachin. Cada vez que trata de atacarlo, este lo bloquea con agilidad con la katana. Pero no significa que no pueda hacer lo mismo.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

Ambos estan emparejados en fuerza, en agilidad & en astucia, pues ninguno ha perdido fuerza. El maestro entonces decide tomar ventaja: el exterior. Empeiza a correr en una posicion tactica como un Ninja. El Samurai no se mueve de su lugar.

**"Vamos a ver lo que sucede con una distancia de ataque por sorpresa "** En una posición estratégica, Nomi muestra algunos Discos Ninjas más grande de lo normal. **"ANTIGUOS DISCOS NINJA!"**

En esos momentos, lanza una serie de estos discos. La velocidad en la que van es impresionante para ser algo grandes. Sin embargo, Samurai de Plata los esquiva sin moverse, pues da entender que en el lugar que se queda parado es un lugar en donde los Discos nunca caeran.

_TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!_

Caen clavados en el piso. Ahora Nomi sabe que el lo consigue

"Ahora es mi turno: SHIRYUKEN!" En ese momento, muestra un Disco Ninja, de gran tamaño, de color rosa & se lo lanza. A pesar de que lo esquiva, este es muy grande, & por casualidad...

_Cut!_

Uno de los bordes corta el brazo izquierdo de Nomi.

_**"Como pudo herir mi traje Ancestral?"** _El no lo entiende.

De pronto, el Samurai desaparece. El empieza a mirar a todas partes, pero no lo encuentra.

**"Donde estas?"**

"Aquí" Una voz se escucha, pero sin saber de donde proviene.

**"Donde es aqui?"** A diferencia de su adversario, Nomi no posee sentidos.

"AQUÍ" Silver aparece en una cortina detras de el. Su espada esta iluminado energía. "HYAKURESTSUTOU!"**  
**

A continuación, Silver Samurai mueve su katana con una velocidad impresionante. Tan impresionante, que consigue que se quede reflejado en muchos angulos.

_BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!..._

Nomi consigue bloquearlos al girar su espada en circulos. Pero ve que le produce algunos cortes en su traje Ancestral.

**"Toma esto" **Rompiendo la habilidad del samurai, el Maestro de Randy consigue atravesar la katana.

_CLANG!_

Pero al ultimo segundo, Samurai de Plata consigue bloquear no solo el atque, sino que, como Nomi uso mucha fuerza en esquivar los ataques, esta algo agotado. Aprovecha & consigue lanzar la espada hacia unos pocos metros. Nomi, indefenso, esta a su merced.

"El profesor ha conseguido superar al maestro" El Samurai levanta su katana & comienza a suministrarlo de electricidad . "TOKI-RAI!"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

Una gran cantidad de electricidad es expulsada de la katana. Nomi los bloquea poniendo las palmas de sus manos. Pero debido a que sin un arma, no podria resistir por mucho tiempo.

**"Es ahora o nunca: FURIA TENGU NINJA!"**

Nomi se transforma en una especie transformacion sufrida con la Furia Ninja, porque ahora el traje Ancestral es de color del sol en lugar del Verde. Pero sus ojos ahora poseen el aspecto de una mirada a la Peste. Lo mas destacado es que de la nada, le salen plumas e un ave legendario. Se convirtio en un fenomeno.

El poder que emana es suficiente como para absorber el ataque electrico. Lo redirecciona al Samurai.

_BOOOM!_

El lo bloquea, por lo que no consigue daño alguno. Peor es tiempo suficiente como para que Nomi recupere la espada, que conbinado a la transformacion, es ahora una maquina Ancestral dura de matar.

"Impresionante" Silver Samurai levanta su espada una vez más, pero ahora esta brillando. Su armadura adquiere más brillo. "MODO DE PLATA!" Su poder se ha desplegado de manera impresionante & ahora toda su armadura brillaba . Su katana esta irradiada de mas energia plateada. Se convirtio en el Shinobi Plateado.

_(TN Urgente 2010-2011)_

Finalmente, este es el ultimo combate de los Ninjas contra Mutantes, en cual estan igual de condiciones: Tengu VS Plata.

"Todo o nada?"

**"Todo o Nada" **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

Este es el ultimo combate antes de que se decida lo inevitable. Quien ganara la siguietne contienda: Randy Cunningham o Magneto?

El tiempo lo dira.

() () () () () () () ()

LERO, LERO. Esto terminara con final abierto. Para los resultados finales, deberan esperar al siguiente capitulo (Que usuario educado soy =P)

Pero para los siguientes capitulos, recuerden: Dejar Review... de como les agrado el capitulo. NO MIERDA en cual dice cuando actualizo los otros Fics (Se los digo de la mejor manera posible). Pero tambien sepan que cada cinco Reviews, son igual a un capitulo nuevo, Graficamente:

5 Reviews = 1 Capitulo.

De no ser por la usuaria KindHeartJenny, en cual hay que agradecer el Tercer capitulo no se hubiera hecho jamas. Visiten su Perfil :D

Que la pasen bien, & recuerden este dicho de German:

"Todos los caminos van a Roma (Excepto los que van a Milan)"

CHAU! CHAU! :D


	4. Duelo Magnetico: A Batir a Magneto!

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D Soy IronNinja 3, con el desenlace de esta mini Saga que yo me atrevo a llamar "Misión Ontario"

Pero recuerden esto: RC9GN & los X-Men le pertenecen respectivamente a Disney & a Marvel Comics, así como algunos OC del usuario SariSpy 56.

También dejen Reviews, porque de esa manera, el FIc continua, con 5 Reviews por capitulo ;)

Sin nada más que decir….

.

.

.

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! :D ¡ :D ¡ :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_La batalla entre Ninjas & Mutantes ha terminado, pero dejando al climax a la batalla entre Randy Cunningham, el Ninja de Norrisville & Magento, el Amo del Magnetismo._

_Deadpool pudo derrotar de manera extraña a Sabretooth, pero Howerful & Alma del 85 aniquilaron a Bulto & a Lady Deathstrike._

_Pero en el lado de Nomi…_

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

_Todavía combate contra Samurai de Plata, en un nivel de pelea jodidamente épico._

"_Eres un buen contrincante. Pero todavía no eres nada ante mi"_

"_Eso se lo vera. Tu ego te está cegando"_

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

_Como terminara este combate? O algo mejor…_

_Como estará el combate entre Randy & Magneto?_

() () () () () () () ()

El centro de Toronto

06:31:00

_PUM! PUM! PUM! _

La ciudad fue testigo de un duelo de titanes en el cielo. Se ve, a través de la intuición humana, una ráfaga iba velozmente, tratando de atravesar un punto, una & otra vez.

_(X-Men Children of the Atom Magneto Theme)_

_PUM! PUM! PUM!_

Pero la realidad es que esa ráfaga es Randy Cunningham: el Ninja de Norrisville con las Alas de Tengu, tratando de cruzar el Escudo Magnético de Magneto. La realidad es que el Ninja está perdiendo fuerza, después de varios minutos en tratar de atravesar semejante escudo, sin que se dé cuenta de que cae en una trampa: se debilita.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!_

"Ya ve, Ninja? No puede cruzar este Escudo Magnético, al asumirse en su propio intelecto estúpido" Magneto exclama victoria mientras que Randy trie para nada romper el escudo.

"En realidad, yo sólo quería que usaras todo tu poder magnético. De seguro perdiste mucho. LOL" Randy confiesa su plan: Agotarle el poder magnético.

"Es... es imposible" Su escudo se desactiva debido a la pérdida de poder. "Yo… Engañado por un Humano? Un mutante engañado?" .

"Ahora, idiota" Randy, sin perder la chance, vuela hacia el objetivo.

_PUNCH!_

"Argh!" El siente el poder de un puñetazo del Ninja en su estómago, que no lo atravesó, sino que lo dejo muy dolorido. El no comprende lo que sucede: _"Ahora este ser humano que me ha engañado me ha lastimado? A MI? UN MUTANTE? Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…"_ Su poder comienza a manifestarse de una manera acelerada.

_"Y eso?"_ El Ninja, incluso en vuelo, ve algo que empieza a darle tensión de miedo: parece como si el Amo del Magnetismo parece explotar.

"Esto no pasara más...EM DISRUPTOR!"

Magneto concentra toda la rabia en un rayo de energía magnética. El rayo es tan rápido, que impacta contra Randy.

"COMO? CUANDO? QUEEEEeeee…" El ataque destruye las Alas de Tengu & cae en picada hacia abajo.

_PUUUUUM!_

Sorprendentemente cae en una terraza. Se levanta muy dolorido, debido a la herida que recibió en la caída, como el gasto de fuerza que le da una ligera fatiga.

_"Cómo puede ser tan difícil? Como pudo sacar esas energías?"_ El chico no comprendido. Magneto debería haberse quedado sin energía.

Hablando del Amo del Magnetismo, él llega directamente hacia el Ninja dolorido

"Bueno, Randy. Eres El primer ser humano que me ha dañado" Magneto le felicita, pero comienza a concentrar más energía, a través de una mano en un puño. "Y eso es repugnante. MUY repugnante"

"_Oh, no. Enloquece de furia"_ El Ninja aún sigue herido. _"No podre esquivarlo. WONK!" _

"Al parecer… . este lugar también necesita una remodelación completa" Levante la mano, mostrando un fragmento de su poder magnético en la palma. "Pero primero, voy a destruir Ontario (junto con Canadá), para demostrar que los Mutantes gobernaran la Tierra para reemplazar a la Raza Humana"

Al escuchar esto, el chico se levanta en una pose de combate, aunque todavía sigue desequilibrado por los golpes. Pero de repente, Magneto saco una computadora en miniatura para saber el estado de sus aliados.

Parece que el resultado está en un error muy grave.

_Juggernaut: Noqueado.  
Sabretooth: Noqueado.  
Mysitque: Muerta.  
Sapo: Muerto.  
Lady Deathstrike: Muerta.  
Pyro: Muerto.  
Bulto: Muerto._

Sólo que esta es la realidad: 2 de sus aliados están desmayados, pero 5 murieron por simples humanos (Samurai de Plata no lo tiene porque él lo desconecto para concentrarse en sus batallas).

"Creo que voy a cambiar mi táctica…." Magneto entró en cólera, sabiendo que mutantes han muerto, aun tratando de vengarse de los humanos. "Aniquilare a todos en América del Norte y que sufran una vida de tormentos por todo lo que nos hicieron…. Incluyéndote, Randy Cunningham"

Emite un haz de energía magnética hacia el chico.

_BOOM!_

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#1: God Warriors vs. Saints)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Grita de dolor.

Debido a las lesiones, Randy no puede esquivarlo muy rápido, & recibe el golpe. Sin embargo, en vez de tirarlo de la terraza, lo paraliza.

_"No me puedo mover"_ Piensa paralizado. _"Me voy a morir. Estoy en Jaque para el Mate"_

_BOOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Hasta ahora, este es el proposito Prime, Ninja: Acabar con su existencia antes de acabar con la existencia humana" Magneto recargar su poder magnético. "Pero déjame repetirle que es el primer hombre que me ha dañado, y por lo tanto... el que me humilló más allá de lo aceptable. EM disruptor!"

Magneto lanza una descarga de energía magnética . Pero esta vez, con cantidad suficiente para destruir carne humana.

Para Randy, esos segundos parecen eternos. Sus últimos momentos que posiblemente se acuerda es las veces que sintió, amo, quiso... protegió.

_"Creo que llego mi hora al mas tardar"_ Empieza a sonreír, a pesar de que con la máscara no se nota. _"Me alegro de revelar mi identidad antes de tiempo. Puedo morir tranquilo"_ Cierra los ojos.

_BOOM!_

De repente, sucedió un milagro "obvio".

"Hum? Estoy vivo?" El ve que el ataque no le impacto de lleno en su cuerpo, sino que fue desviado.

_"Pero qué? Quien ataco desde el cielo?"_ Magneto no comprendio. Solo sabe que el ataque fue empujado desde la izquierda. _"Allá"_ Encontró al culpable.

"Siempre a tiempo, querida" El Ninja gime con alegría hacia su salvador.

"Siempre en lios goldos. No?" Cindy, quien es Phantom Ninja & vuela desde el aire, le responde.

Ella es quien lo salvó. A pesar de las dificultades, consigue llear a la escena de batalla, & lanzar un ataque fantasmal, empujando el del Dios del Magnetismo.

"Por lo general yo no ataco a aliados" Magneto centra su mirada & poder a la chica. "Pero no me dejas otra opción. HIPER GRAVITACION!"

Magneto lanza una especie de iman magnetico. Phantom Ninja empieza a volar & a esquvar el ataque. Pero las alas que posee son metalicas, por lo que el iman magnetico le sigue & le sigue, hasta que finalmente...

_"QUE MIERDAS?" _Atrapa la chica. Ahora como si controlara el iman. ella es atraida hacia Magneto.

"Se atrevió a huir, señorita" La empieza a ahorcar con su mano izquierda ni bien se le acerca. "No quiero hacerle esto a un Mutante como tu. Pero recibirá su castigo" Empieza a formarse en su mano, una especie de cuchilla magnetica.

"CINDY, USA EL MODO FANTASMA, AHORA!" Randy le grita.

"Como no se me ocurrio" Se convierte en intalgible, saliendo de la mano de Magneto. Evade el ataque a corta distancia, de paso.

_"Dónde está?"_

"GARRA RETRACTIL NINJA!" Reaparece detrás de él.

"Qué?" Se da la vuelta & se sorprende al ver a Phantom Ninja, detras de el & con un guante negro, con garras violetas & con garabatos escrito en rojo. "ESCUDO MAGNETICO!"

_Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut..._

Como si recuperaba algo de poder, Magneto invoca otro escudo de poder magnetico. Ella trata de perforar el escudo, pero no lo consigue con la fuerza de tal. A continuacion, guarda la garra & se vuelve invisible.

"Desaparecio" Desactiva el escudo.

Pero de repente, siento mas brillo detrás de el. Se da la vuelta, mirando el cielo.

"Sorpresa" Phantom Ninja esta preparando una gigantesca bola de energía fantasmal, manteniendo tal poder con su mano derecha. "Tengo aca un regalo para vos: PHANTOM GENKIDAMA!" Él lanza ese poder con toda la fuerza de su mano derecha .

_"Esa...Esa energía"_ Parece el final de Magneto. " Esa energía, en realidad, tiene muy poca energía" Levanta las manos.

_BLOCK!_

Una especie de escudo magnético se forma, pero en forma de cuenco. Cindy trata de empujar el ataque para atravesarlo, pero entre mas pasa el tiempo, el ataque fantasmal disminuye en tamaño & en energia.

"COMO? CUANDO? MIERDA? QUE?"

La energia desaparece. Pero en realidad, es absorbido por el escudo. Este escudo desaparece & Magneto ahora sólo tiene una mano levantada.

"EM DISRUPTOR!"

Magneto lanza un ataque magnético. Cindy intenta protegerse con sus alas. Pero es empujada lentamente por la enorme potencia del ataque. Sus alas, aunque la protegen, no puede repeler el ataque de cualquier manera. La razon es que Magneto concentro todo lo absorbido en ese ataque, & es motiva razón de que porque es difícil repelerlo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Phantom Ninja es empujada con fuerza hacia atrás con una fuerza masiva.

_PUUUUUUUUUM! _

_BOOOOOOOOM! _

"CINDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Randy, todavía herido, vio a su novia impactarse contra la pared de un edificio. El ataque no la manto de milagro, pero es suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente. "QUE HAS HECHO, MAGNETO?" El Ninja esta furioso por jugar con el sentimiento de su vida.

"Lo que vio, Randy" Respondió con su pose en MVC2. "Este es el significado cuando una rebelacion mutante se revela contra la revolucion mutantela revolución"

_"OH, MIERDA EN WONK!"_ El Ninja es cegado por vengar a su novia desmayada. Pero aún esta dolorido.

"Ninja, si algo le sirve de consuelo, te mandare al otro mundo junto con la Mutante que amas" El Amo del Magnetismo levanta la mano para atacar al chico dolorido.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_"Ahora estoy listo para que me haga cualquier cosa...HASTA QUE ME VIOLE COMO LOS GALLOS FRANCESES ME LO HACEN A MI!"_

Pero Magneto no logra realizar el ataque.

_"Qué...que me pasa?"_ Su mano quedo paralizada, & hacia abajo._"Mi mano... No. Mi cuerpo está contra mi voluntad"_

Su cuerpo ahora toma la forma de que algo lo levanta de los brazos, formando una figura en cruz. Alguien lo mantiene agarrado, pero no se le ve quien es.

"Lina?" El Ninja, aun herido, ve lo que ve. "Que estoy diciendo? Eres Lina, ya que tu hermano es mas pequeño"

Finalmente, se revela como Red Angel, omitiendo su habilidad de ser invisible & agarrando a Magneto con sus dos brazos, inmovilizandolo.

"Asi que usted es la hermana de esa tonta?" Él pide respuestas porque esto es realmente una sorpresa que lo hayan sorprendido por la espalda.

"Si. Y vi como lastimaste a mi hermana" Esta furiosa, pero no se nota debido a la mascara de la Amazona. "Ahora vas a pagar muy caro!

"Tú eres la chica que asesino a mi Lugar teniente, Mystique. Pero déjeme decirle que esta ante su jefe" Magneto se pone feliz, algo que la chica no entiende. "Ahora tu hermana va a compartir el destino tuyo por enfrentarse ante mi" Su cuerpo comienza a recargar electricidad magnetica.

_(X-Men: Children of the Atom Soundtrack: Get out of Danger)_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

"LINA!"

Red Angel esta siendo electrocutada magnéticamente. Magneto esta expulsando energía magnética desde su cuerpo como una toma corriente. Mientras que el es inmune, Lina no lo es. Y debido a la electrocución, Red Angel no puede sostenerlo más & suelta a su victima, en cual se da vuelta &...

PUNCH!

"Argh!" Justo en el estomago de Lina, es donde recibe un puñetazo magnetico. Ella gime de dolor & cae derrotada.

"Lina fue derrotada?" Randy no lo puede creer.

Magneto esta sonriendo.

Nadie toca..." Una voz desde la nada, le llama la atencion. "A mis...HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Vegeta Enraged)_

De pronto, Bobby, como Plagiarism of Bart, aparece delante de él por sorpresa.

_PUNCH!_

El golpe sorpresivo es solo el comienzo.

"PAGARAS CARO, HIJO DE PUTA!" Plagiarism of Bart comienza a propinarle varios ataques rápidos a Magneto.

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!..._

Magneto no puede reaccionar a la velocidad de tales ataques.

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!..._

_"Es increíble. Nunca vi el estado "Furioso Rabioso" de Bobby"_ Randy no puede creer lo que el hermano de su novia hace._"Creo que Bobby...finalmente esta superando a sus hermanas"_

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!..._

Bobby deja de golpearlo. El Amo del Magnetismo parece estar dolorido por la paliza, pues esta inmovil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Comienza a recargar su poder Mutante de fantasma. "PUTO!" Le lanza una descarga fantasmal directa.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

El recibe el ataque directo, sin oponer resistencia. Booby deja que su cansancio le gane, pensando que ha derrotado a Magneto.

Pero...

"Pero que...qué...que...que demonios?" No es un sueño: Magneto esta intacto, y de hecho, cualquier ataque física que había hecho, solo lo había desequilibrado, significando que no le hizo, ni siquiera un daño "real".

"Para que también tenga en cuenta, usted no es un buen rival para mí. Sólo sirve para levantar el polvo" . En ese momento, agarra a Bobby rapidamente por el cuello "Aprovechando que malgasto poder al utilizar sus poderes fantasmales en malgasto..."

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

Magneto le da una descarga eléctrica. Se atraco & se electrocuto al mismo tiempo. Randy tampoco se lo esperaba: su futuro cuñado tambien esta siendo derrotardo como a su futura cuñada, por el mismo hombre que lo humillo... no, es un Mutante que lo humilo, por asi decirlo.

"Tendré misericordia ante ti, como las otras dos" Magneto baja su energia magnetica. "Con los mutantes, soy misericordioso"

Afloja & suelta a Bobby, que cae mareado.

_"Galletitas. Que mundo Bastardo"_ El Plagiarism of Bart cae inconsciente, & por lo tanto derrotado.

"Ahora en que estambamos?" Ahora Magneto vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia el Ninja, que esta casi curado.

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#4: God's Dusk-Ragnarok)_

"Quedate quieto o te vuelo los cesos" Ve que un arma le esta apuntando en su cuello.

Sierra, como Alma de 85 le apunta con su pistola de juguete, pero con energía Mutante de color rosa. Magneto conoce esa energía, porque sabe que podria absorber el daño hiriéndolo. (Total. El casco de Magneto puede absorber los poderes telepaticos).

Decide levantar los brazos como una cruz, pero sin que nadie se da cuenta, hay energia magnetica en sus palmas.

"Hum?" Sierra no entiende al principio. Pero entonces siente que su pistola pesa mas & mas. Trata de mantener el ritmo para seguirle apuntantdolo, pero el arma todavia sigue pesada conforme pasa el tiempo. "Quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee leeeeeeeeeee paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa miiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Paaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeceeeeeeeeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuuuuun liiiiiiiiiiiiiingoooooooooooteeeeeeeee deeeeeeeeeeee oooooooooroooooooooooooo" La prueba de que es mas pesada el arma, es que sus palabras se entona con dificultad.

Alma del 85 se pone de rodillas, como si la pistola fuera como un controlador de gravedad, portatil.

"Quieres decir ¨Qué le pasa a mi arma? Parece un lingote de oro¨ No?" Magneto continúa con las manos levantadas. Pero entonces, decide dejar de invocar ese poder magnetico. La pistola, que esta en el suelo, ya no pesa con una gravedad de 300, pero Sierra esta paralizada. "Insignificante por igual" El Amo del Magnetismo se da vuelta hacia la paralizada Sierra, & extiende su mano.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_"Esto... Que esta... pasando?"_ Sierra está volando en contra de su voluntad.

"DEJALA EN PAZ!" Randy le grita a Magneto, que la controla. De repente...

_BOOM!_

Consigue un impacto magnético en todo el cuerpo, a través de la mano izquierda del Amo del Magnetismo, El Ninja tiene más dolor, & esta vez, de manera extendida.

Cindy despierta.

_"...Qué...Que ocurre?"_ Al principio esta tranquila, pero luego, a traves del zoom de su mascara ve lo que no puede creer. "Hermano?...Hermana?...Sierra?...RANDY?" Ve a sus hermanos desmayados, a Sierra volando a traves de Magneto, & a Randy Cunningham, herido de gravedad.

"Eh?" El Amo del Magnetismo ve que la desperto.

"SOLTALA, HIJA DE PUTA!"

Phantom Ninja explotó de rabia. Gracias a sus alas, ella vuela hacia el Mutante, con su furia rabiosa en su cuerpo.

"Ayúdame ... Cindy" Alma del 85 se esta por desmayar porque el magnetismo le sube la sangre en la cabeza.

"LISTO, MAGNETO PUTO?" Cindy esta dispuesta a salvar a su amiga, agarrandola por el aire. Pero cuanto intenta atraparla...

Magneto la levanta, provocando que Cindy le erre en atraparla. Sierra esta casi desmayada, & la Chica Fantasma no puede ver la brutal escena que ve: Su novio a dolorido.

"Listo, Cindy?" En un tono de orgullo, El Amo del Magnetismo le lanza a Sierra, moviendolo con su mano & apuntandolo a Cindy.

_PUM!_

Phantom Ninja no logra esquivar al Alma de 85, & ambas caen tumbadas al suelo, provocando que ambas tenga sus mascaras rotas, mostrando sus rostros & peinados al descubierto. Ademas de que sus trajes estan con mucho daño visible.

Randy se levanta por segunda vez, aun herido por su poder.

_"Porque... Porque..."_ Camina adolorido a ellas. _"Porque? Como? Cuando? Que es tan fuerte?"_

El Ninja empieza a tener lágrimas en los ojos al ver una escena así: Lina, Bobby, Sierra, & Cindy fueron derrotados por Magneto: el Dios del Magnetismo.

"Por favor, Ninja. Su imcompetencia humana no le hace desistir de transpasar la pared magnetica que esta en su frente? , Ninja?" Magneto ve como Randy camina. "Aunque eres humano, te dare la oportunidad de rendirte. Si no lo hace, tu vida sera mas corta"

" Nunca" Randy , incluso aun herido, trata de ponerse en posición de batalla. "Si me rompo los huesos, sabre que voy a golpearte una y otra vez hasta extinguirte"

"Tanta tontería en una sola frase. Será su fin" Extendiendo sus manos, empieza a generar mas energia magnetica de la palma de sus manos.

Pero entonces...

_BOOM!_

Una energia repulsora cayo del suelo.

_(Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Iron Man Stage)_

"Cometi un ´Error Macro´. Como puedo ser tan mala apuntando?" Heidi, que es Hinjo, ha salvado a Randy de manera sorprendente desde elcielo. Pero no ve porque le erro su rayo repulsor.

_"Calculando: 4 aliados Ninja han caído" _Compu le da la ubicación de los que han sido derrotados. Heidi se sorprende.

"Lina, sus hermanos & un amigo de sus hermanos derrotados?" Pero se pregunta por algo importante: " Y mi hermano estúpido?"

_"Todavia no ha llegado"_

"Es lógico" Empieza a hablar con Compu.

_"No. Esta en algunas avenidas cerca de este sector" _ Compu explica. _"Por otra parte, el Sr. Deadpool y el Sr. Nomi se encuentran en lugares desconocidos, pero no han salido de Ontario, Canadá"_

"Eso es Cool. Pero que hay de Sandy?"

"RANDY! AQUÍ ESTOY. ABAJO" . El mismo Randy le grita a Heidi .

"Qué te pasa, Patty?"

"ES RANDY Y NO VENGAS AQUI. RETROCEDE, Y VUELVE CON ALGUNA ESTRATEGIA!"

"Por qué? Voy a morir aqui o algo así?" Hay una sombra en ella. "El sol se pone? SI esta amaneciendo"

Se dio cuenta de que Randy esta temblando: Magneto esta levitando sobre élla, tapandole la luz.

"Por lo que vi, fuiste tu quien heriste a mi amiga, a los hermanos de mi amiga, y a la amiga de la hermana de mi amiga. No?" Hinjo le esta diciendo positivamente, pero su tono cambia a uno más poco agresivo. Sin previo aviso: "REPULSOR NINJA!"

"EM DISRUPTOR!"

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Ambas energías chocan entre sí. Parecen estar ambos igualado. Sin embargo, el Ninja aun herido, ve chocar las energias, pero se da cuenta de que Heidi esta perdiendo fuerza, a diferencia de Magneto que con su ataque parece ser mas fuerte.

_"El poder al Limite. Energía al 90 %. Sobrecarga masiva. Recomiendo acciones emasivas, como usar las reservas energeticas" _Compu le indica el estado Hinjo ha gastado tanta energía en contra de Pyro.

Su palma esta sobrecargada. Pero la sobrecarga la conduce a una crisis cibernetica.

_"ALERTA CRITICA: ENERGÍA AL 100 % EXTREMO. SOBRECARGA DEL SISTEMA DE REPOSICIÓN"_ Compu se apaga, porque el traje esta luchando la sobrecarga.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. No puede ser" Heiidi no puede sostener la energia por mas tiempo. VOY A GANAR. REINICIO! REINICIO!"

" La próxima" Mageto la supera en poder, provocando que su rayo magnetico destroze el rayo repulsor. Heidi no puede esquivar el poder, & recibe el impacto.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cuando el ataque desaparece, Heidi aparece con su traje completamente destruido. Sin que reaccione, & estando inconsciente, cae en la nada. Randy, de milagro, consigue ver como la hermana de su amigo cae.

"HEIIIIIIIIIIIIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..." Le grita preocupado, pues no sabe si ella cayo.

Entonces su cuerpo se desvía hacia un lado del edificio, & comienza a caer arrastrada.

Alguien la agarra & lo pone en su hombro.

Es Howard, como Howerful, que no puede ver que su hermana ha caido en combate.

La escalada era, por desgracia para él, en la terraza. El se mueve a traves de sus Botas Pega Paredes Ninja.

"Heidi?" Trata de despertarla. "HEIDI?"

_(Windows XP Startup)_

_"Sistemas reiniciados"_ Compu se reinicia. _"Advertencia: Desmayo de la usuaria Heidi Rose Weinerman. Daño grave del traje. Incapacidad para activar el modo automático"_

_Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#1: God Warriors vs. Saints (Min 3:23)_

"Esta débil, Copo?" Le pregunta a la IA

_"Es COMPU. Ella & junto con otros 4 aliados, que llamo Cindy, Sierra, Lina & Booby, han caido. Randy sigue en combate" ._

"Qué demonios?" Con un grito, se precipita a la parte superior de la terraza.

Escala, escala & escala como si fuera su Ultimatum, sosteniendo a su hermana por los hombros. Esta furisoso, pues esta decidido a atacar con todas las fuerzas que posee hacia el reesponsable.

"Si me entero de quien hirió a mi familia, que comienza a orar"

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Whooo-oooo. Hoo- hoo. Qué mierda está pasandome?"

En el aire, Howerful comenzó a desequilibrarse & su cuerpo esta contra su voluntad. Pero todavia posee a Heidi en sus hombros.

"Bro" Randy reconoce a Howard.

"Ninja...Necesito ayuda..."

"Obvio, Bro" Pero al quere ir, el chico vuelve a caer. "Pero estoy herido, Howard"

"Bien. Bien. Bien. Tenemos una buena escena familiar "

"MAGNETO!" Howard lo reconoció. "Así que le rompiste el culo a mi hermana?"

"Esta es mi respuesta" Magneto salta en dirección frontal hacia Howerful.

_POW!_

Le da una patada potente al Gordo.

"AAAAAARGHHH!" Howard se queja del dolor, provocando que Heidi se le cae.

Magneto agarra con su mano derecha a la chica, & la tira a un lado de la terraza, sin que se caiga.

"HEIDI!" Randy esta muy preocupado.

"Toma esto, gordo" A una increible velocidad, aparece detras de Howerful.

POW!

Le da otra patada frontal, pero en la parte de atras de Howard. Gime de dolor al recibir dos golpes, & se desmaya.

"HOWARD! NO A MI MEJOR AMIGO" Randy, todavía dolorido, se levanta, cegado por la rabia.

"Hum? Has resucitado, Ninja?"

_(Monster by Skillet)_

Pero de repente, el Ninja se calma, porque ve algo curioso en el cuerpo de Magneto: dos puntos rojos.

El chico se hace aun lado, pero de manera dolorosa. Este sorprende a Magneto.

_"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"_

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

_"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"_

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

Deadpool aparecio detras de Randy & de Magneto. Posee en sus manos, dos ametralladoras M259 con lanza explosivos instantaneos & visualizador de luz roja.

_"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"_

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

_"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"_

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

Balas tras balas. Explosivos tras explosivos. Deadpool esta haciendo un tiroteo instantaneo. La cantidad de balas & explosivos crean una gran capa de humo gigante en Magnento. Asi que ya no lo puede ver mas. ("Que corto es. Debo alargarlo con algo i-ma-gi-na-ti-vo" Deadpool, para matar el tiempo, baila Capoeira")

_"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"_

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

_"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"_

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

_"Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click..."_ Agoto sus municiones. "OH, MIERDA. Agote mis municiones, aunque el texto ya lo habia dicho antes que yo. D:"

El humo se disipa, & hubo desgracia para Deadpool. ("Qué? Si es por quedarme sin tacos, ya lo supere parcialmetne").

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Magneto, al último segundo, activo el Escudo Magnético. Ninguna bala ni ningun explosivo han logrado penetrarla. El ercenario se quedo con la boca abierta estilo Jim Carrey, a pesar de que su bala , ningún explosivo había terminado. El mercenario se quedó con la boca abierta al estilo Jim Carrey, aunque la mascara lo limita.

"Qué carajo? Hasta hice una parodia a La Mascara, Joder" Deadpool esta concara de WTF?. A tal punto de parodiar a la Mascara.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes, Autoplocamado ¨héroe¨? Esperaba más de usted, un amigo de Wolverine"

"En realidad, cuando hablo con Wolverine, él responde con sus garras. (Si yo le hablase bien con mis balas)" Le explica. "Y si mis balas no puedes..." Saca dos espadas curvas. "Mis amigos agudos puntiagudos lo harán por ellos"

En ese momento, llama a su usted apunta con dos espadas en sus manos .

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.._

_"CUT!"_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"IMPOSIBLE" Magneto no se la espero.

Con un corte en forma de X, Deadpool destruye el Escudo Magnético. ("Todo porque mis espadas son de metal atraviesa campos magneticos";).

"Ahora voy a ejecutarte & a cortarte como a un Shawarma" Deadpool esta a punto de cortar a Magneto, que no esta protegido. Parece que la victoria se acerca ("y aquí viene la mala noticia").

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Magneto, en los últimos segundos, levanta su mano derecha & controla el metal de las espadas del Merecenario. Ahora, controlando el metal, provoca que los filos se pongan en su cuello.

"Justo lo que necesitaba. JEJE" El optimismo le gana de mano. "Ahora,me volara la cabeza como en God of War"

Cuando ya no tolera las frases de Deadpool, Magneto hace la forma mas practica de calarlo

"Uya. Me cortaron"

El control de las dos espadas corta la cabeza de Deadpool, decapitandolo por completo. Su cuerpo ahora llueve sangre, & su cabeza esparce sangre & sesos por todo el piso. El Amo del Magnetismo deja de controlar las espadas, dejando de controlarlas & poniendolas al lado del cuerpo decapitado. l

"Lo hiciste?" El Ninja se queja ante el. "Mataste a un Mutante"

"No exactamente" Recuerden el factor de curación de Deadpool, ya que su cabeza habla con optimismo. " Y ademas, no soy mutante, soy de Arma-X"

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Un campo de fuerza cubrio la cabeza. Ahora, ya no se puede escuchar. ("Pero sigo hablando a traves de las palabras del Fic. HA! HA! HA!" :D)

"Ahora, Ninja. Sin más que decir..." Dé vuelta a su mano derecha en una hoja magnética. "Voy a terminar con su suertuda vida"

_"Esta vez, no podre esquivarlo. Necesito otro milagro para evitarlo"_

**"SHIRYUKEN!"**

Vuela un Shiryuken de la nada. El Amo del Magentismo lo detecta al ultimo segundo. Ahora, con su mano, dirige un contraataque.

_CUT!_

Divide la Shiryuken con la cuchulla magnetica. Las dos mitades se dividen en diferentes ángulos. Randy consigue milagrosamente, esquivar una mitad de un Shiryuken.

"Quien hizo este ataque?"

**"Yo"** Le responde una voz.

"Ya era hora, señor" El Ninja se alegra de ser el milagro que ha llegado.

A la salida del sol, una sombra brillante aparece con un cuerpo en el brazo derecho.

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack X BGM#9: Ikki Toujou)_

**"No importa lo que los rivales aparezcan. Siempre el lado correcto prevalecerá" **Tira el cuerpo aun lado.

_PUM!_

El cuerpo es de una armadura plateada totalmente destrozada ensangrentada, electrocutada, & con su katana rota & oxidada. Peo su mascara esta rota, con un rostro maduro, peinado negro largo & tambien esta manchado de sangre.

"Silver Samurai" Magneto no puede abstenarse de tristeza. Otro de sus aliados ha muerto. " Luchó por nuestros derechos. Era mi amigo

**"Y no pensaste lo mismo en lastimar a mis amigos?"** Cuando se acerca al Amo del Magnetismo, vuelve a sacar algo de la espalda. **"ANTIGUA ESPADA NINJA!"**

"Nomi, justo a tiempo" Se lo dice el Chico, todavia dolorido.

**"Randy"** El maestro ve dolor en su alumno. **"Pagaras por lo que hiciste"** Se pone en ira.

"Ah, sí. Usted es posiblemente el maestro. Así que muestreme todo su potencial" Comienza a levitar, extendiendo sus dos manos.

Sin decir un diálogo, Nomi comienza a correr hacia Magneto, con su modo de estocada con espada.

"TEMPESTAD MAGNÉTICA!"

Múltiples fragmentos hechos de magnetismo sólido, aparecen en diferentes ángulos.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!..._

Nomi esquiva cualquier ángulo, con su velocidad, ya que esquivan a varios fragmentos mientras se acerca a su objetivo.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!..._

A pesar de no darse por vencido, el Dios del Magnetismo deja de lanzar flagmentos.

**"Eso es todo lo que tienes?"** Nomi salta, con su espada detras de su espalda.

"BLASTER MAGNÉTICO!" Cruzando sus brazos , crea y pone en marcha un haz de energia magnetica en forma de "V" hacia el Maestro de Randy.

_CUT!_

Este consigue bloquear el ataque & ademas, partirlo.

"Qué?" Para el, es imposible fallar dos veces a la misma persona.

Cuando aterriza, Nomi lanza su espada en el aire, decidido a hacer lo mas simple a un desequilibrado Magneto: A puñetazos.

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!_

Da una serie 50 golpes que provoca que Magneto, finalmente caiga desmayado. Nomi agarra su espada en el aire.

"Terminalo..." Randy, en el suelo todavia, le dice que ejecute al Amo del Magnetismo. "Por favor..."

**"Por supuesto"** Cuando esta listo para clavar su espada en el estomado de su objetivo, atnes de que despertara una vez mas...

_Toc! Toc!_

Algo lo golpea por debajo de su talo.

**"Deadpool?" **Nomi se sorprende al ver al mercenario ( "Con la cabeza sensual en su cuerpo sexual":( tratando de decir algo salvajemente.

**"Tienes Wasabi en la boca?"**

El Mercenario Bocon le dio la señal de no con la cabeza.

**"Te duele las neuronas?"**

Vuelve a indicar un no.

**"Te pusieron un campo magnetico en miniatura para que impidas que abres?"**

Ahora , Deadpool da señales de si.

**"Está bien, voy a saco que si prometes no hablar"**

Da otra señal de si, prometiendolo.

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack X BGM#10: Athena no Seitoushi)_

Poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del mercenario, Nomi empieza a chupar la energía magnética de su cabeza.

_Crac!_

Como si fuera de cristal, el escudo se rompe, & Deadpool vuelve a hablar.

"Te dije que no iba a hablar. Pero no hablamos de que te lo prometi. GUA, GUA, GUAAAAAAAAAA!"

**"Pero te callas de una vez?"** El Maestro de Randy no lo tolera.

" Y bueno. Quería decirte algo importante"

**"Y cual es eso importante?"** Pero cuando le esta por permitirle volver a hablar, Nomi se da vuelta, volviendo a hacer algo importante. Pero...

"EM DISRUPTOR!"

Magneto, que ha despertado en medio de la distracción , aprovecha & ejecuta el ataque a Nomi, con la guardia baja.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Magneto, que ha despertado en medio de la distracción , aprovecha & ejecuta el ataque a Nomi, con la guardia baja.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Randy, que vio la escena, ve como su maestro recibe brutal impacto del Amo del Magnetismo.

"Le iba a decir, pero no me dio tiempo porque me callo " Deadpool es optimista ;).

"Bueno, la próxima vez..." Se levanta, pero todavia dolorido. "Te dejare hablar de lo que quieras"

Mientras camina con dolor, ve a Howard, Heidi, Cindy, Sierra, Bobby y Lina todavia desmayados.

"Quieres que me acueste? Bueno, acostarse es algo similar. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Deadpool se toma una siesta .

Pero el Ninja ve e cuerpo de Nomi, que también esta desmayado. Él esta desmayado, pero su traje esta intacto.

"Bueno, ninja. Si este es el ejército que había sorprendido al mas alla... Déjeme decirle que este ejército no sirve para otra cosa" Le cuenta. "Ahora deben entender que su humanidad no es como la raza Mutante. Sus dias estan contados"

"Vete...A LA MIERDA ABSOLUTA, MAGNETO" El le voltea al dedo en el medio, con gran dificultad. "Mereces morir por estas muertes provocadas por ti. Si quieres vengarte de nosotros, porque haces lo mismo que nosotros? PORQUE MIERDA ARRUINAS VIDAS EN VANO?"

"Esto solo se lo dije a algunos. Yo era un niño judio, & como un niño judio de esa epoca, vi a mi familia masacrada por los nazis, que utiliza el orgullo humano . Cuando descubrí que era mutante, mi vida cambió. Mi objetivo es reemplazar la humanidad por la Mutante , para que no se repita la era nazi, en nuestra contra" Esa confesion dio un giro de 360° en el Ninja.

"Eres noble" El Ninja se convence de las verdaderas intenciones de Magneto. "Tus verdaderas intenciones son eliminar a nosotros, a fin de que no eiminemos a los Mutantes que buscan la libertad. Pero estamos hablando de dos cosas distintas desde un punto de vista. La libertad no se consigue matando a otros, por lo que yo no permitire que esa libertad implique matar a inocentes. ESPADA NINJA!" En ese momento, saca su espada dispuesto a luchar una vez más. " Y no voy a permitir que extermines a todos los que me importa"

"Se puede decir que esta repitiendo lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez hare algo diferente"

En ese momento, el Amo del Magnetismo se queda parado, manteniendo sus puños cerrados & con los ojos cerrados.

"Ahora o nunca" Empieza a correr con su espada listo para matarlo. Incluso con las heridas & lesiones, tiene la fuerza suficiente para correr & cortarlo una vez con el filo.

Lo que no sabe es que esta cayendo en una trampa. Pero su sed de rabia le impide ver esa trampa.

"ESTÁS LISTO PARA LA DERROTA MÁS HUMILLANTE DE LA HISTORIA, MAGNETO?" El Ninja esta cerca.

Magneto abre los ojos.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" Inesperadamente, se detiene repentinamente.

Apenas dejo abierta las manos, Magneto saco una gran cantidad de energía magnética de las manos. De repente...

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIING! BOAIIIIIIIIIIING! BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Han aparecido de la nada, portales oscuros de color violeta, plagados de energía magnética pura, en todos los ángulos.

Randy esta contemplando ese asombroso poder .

"Prepárense, humanos, desertores mutantes.. & Deadpool ("Encantado" ;). Recibiran mi mayor ataque. Estan derrotados: POZO DE GRAVITONES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

_(X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse: Avalon Stage)_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

De acuerdo con su orgullosa risa, los portales estallan repentinamente, desatando un choque magnético. Esto desequilibra a Randy, tirándolo al suelo.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH..._

Debido a que tales expansiva, el edificio esta colapsando. Magneto empieza a levitar, alejandose del lugar en derrumbe. El chico no se levanta a tiempo & cae jutno con sus amigos, todavia desmayados, del edificio que esta pereciendo.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_!

El edificio se derrumba & solo quedan escombros.

"Buena pelea, equipo" Magneto lo felicitan, pero se decepciona a la vez. "Pero no fue tan buena"

() () () () () () () ()

Antes de terminar con el episodio, dejenme darles un agradecimiento especial a Pilar, mejor conocida como Pika Shane, por dar el 5 Review para la actualizacion. Visiten su perfi :D

Ademas, recuerden: Dejen Reviews. Por cada 5, son 1 capitulo nuevo.

Ahora, sin nada mas que decir... AH SI. El siguiente concluye esta saga, pero esto es solo el comienzho.

Y Recuerden esta frase: "Una sonrisa vale mas que mil palabras... & una prostituta vale 50.000 palabras de pesos"

CHAU! CHAU! :D


	5. El Combate Decisivo: Larga Vida, Mutante

Hola…HOLAAAAAAAA! Soy IronNinja 3, trayéndote la última parte de lo que yo llamo "La saga: Mision Ontario" ;)

Como verán, al estar los 5 Reviews, es inevitable un capitulo nuevo, como este, en cual solo retraso lo inevitable OuO

Recuerden que algunos OC son de SariSpy 56, como asi que tanto RCNT como X-Men son de Disney & Marvel Comics, respectivamente.

ENJOY A TODOS! :D ¡ :D ¡ :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capitulo anterior...

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Finalmente, el NOMICON de los 8 ha vencido a los aliados de Magneto, en cual esta combatiendo contra el Ninja, en un duelo sin igual._

_Pero a pesar de la superioridad numérica, ni el Ninja, ni Howerful, ni Hinjo, ni Phantom Ninja, ni Alma del 85, ni Red Angel, ni Plagiarism of Bart, ni siquiera Nomi (Quien vencio a Samurai Plateada) & Deadpool no pueden contra el Amo del Magnetismo, quien los pones cotnra las cuerdas de manera individual._

_Finalmente, en el lugar en donde estaban todos: la terraza de un edificio, se colapsa debido a un contraataque de Magneto, que lo hizo con tal de rematar al equipo. Parece que Magneto gano el combate. _

_Pero es cierto? _

() () () () () () () ()

Ontario, Canada

2 Minutos Despues

_(Donkey Kong Country 2 - Enchanted Wood)_

El edificio está completamente destruido, que provoca una gran cortina de humo. Todas las personas habían sido evacuadas de los edificios durante los momentos de la masacre. Así que, posiblemente, no habría víctimas. Pero cuando el humo se disipo, no solo mostro como el edificio estaba en ruinas, sino también 8 cuerpos. Inconscientes, pero vivos. ¿

"Uno está dormido" Es lo que afirma Magneto, que ve a Deadpool. "Los otros están desmayados, con heridas no letales" Se lo dice a los demás, pero con un tono muy extraño: como si fuera una máquina.

De repente, algo se mueve en medio de los escombros. Aparece una mano negra.

"Eh? Es imposible. Aún sigue con vida" Magneto se quedó impactado. "Pero se merece que le levante la mano para que sea ejecutado con mis propias manos?"

El Amo del Magnetismo camina lentamente hacia donde está la mano, & agarrándola con las dos manos ni bien llega a ese lugar….

_BROOOOOOOOOOO..._

Con el sonido del humo & de escombros que caen, Magneto levanta el cuerpo de Randy Cunningham, que esta con el traje Ninja desgarrado por completo &casi inconsciente.

_PUM!_

Lo arroja al suelo

"Ahora Ninja" Magneto prepara su puño de energia magnética. "Descanse en paz, gran adversario"

Dirige su puño en el estómago de Randy. Pero en el último segund ...

_Block!_

Inesperadamente, su golpe es bloqueado por una palma rápida del chico.

_"Qué?"_ Él no se la espero. _"Las heridas que posee deberían evitar que despierte o bloquee mi ataque"_

Pero mira fijamente en la mirada del Ninja: No posee los iris azules en sus ojos. Están completamente en blanco. Y aunque la máscara está intacta, su expresión confirma lo inevitable. Sin previo aviso…

_(Hero de Skillet)_

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!_

El Traje Ninja brilla & explota en un intercambio de colores: del Negro al Blanco brillante como los cielos. Las líneas rojas ahora sobresalen, quedando en evidencia, su bufanda que está flameando de poder divino.

_SHINE! SHINE! SHINE!_

Y además, presenta un aura negra, como si fuera un SSJ.

_"No… no es posible"_ Magneto no lo puede creer: Randy, en esa forma, empuja con su palma, el puño como si no tuviera heridas siquiera.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Un grito de Rabia.

La palma de la mano comienza a quemar el puño del amo del Magnetismo

"Argh" Magneto muestra su mano quemada. _"Dónde pudo obtener ese poder?" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_PUNCH!_

_Un golpe. Sólo un golpe sirvió para que impactara en el casco de Magneto & lo empuje lejísimos. ¿_

_CRASH!_

Cae impactado, pero de pie en uno de los edificios.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Como si su vocabulario fuera limitado, el Ninja corre con enojo hacia Magneto, que ya está en pie.

"Prepárese" Invocando su ataque, fragmentos magnéticos se dirigen hacia el chico. "TEMPESTAD MAGNETICA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A pesar de dar otro grito, el chico daca un Disco Ninja, & lo lanza como si nada hacia los fragmentos que van llegando. Pero con el tiempo & la distancia, este se multiplica, igualando los fragmentos.

_CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!  
PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!  
POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! _

Cada vez que un disco se pone en contacto con un fragmento, lo corta, & estos caen en mitades, desapareciendo.

_"No puedo seguir así. Hay que hacer otra estrategia"_ En aquel entonces, Magneto decide dejar de atacar con su tempestad, & espera a que el Ninja se le acerque lo suficiente.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Al acercarse, él chico le da un puñetazo.

El Amo del Magnetismo esquivar el ataque, pero luego, ese puño da una expansiva que se dirige hacia un edificio que está detrás de él.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

De un plumazo, el edificio se derrumba. El Amo del Magnetismo siente miedo. Por primera vez, siente miedo ante un humano.

"ESCUDO MAGNETICO!"

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Crear un escudo magnético, antes de que el Ninja haga otro ataque secuencial.

_PUNCH!_

_CRAC!_

_PUNCH!_

De un solo golpe, destruye el escudo, & lo golpea de un angulo izquierdo, en caso de que Magneto invoque otro.

_PUNCH!_

_Después, otro golpe,_

_PUNCH!_

Y después otro…

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

Nomi despertó, sin saber que ya no están más en la terraza. Pero debido a las heridas que posee, no puede levantarse & se cae. Pero ve a Magneto, el que lo derroto, siendo golpeado a toda velocidad por su discípulo, a través de una velocidad & ritmo más rápido de lo normal. Recuerda esa apariencia al verlo con otra apariencia diferente.

_**"Es maravilloso. No sabía que podía usar esa transformación, con las pocas reservas. Esto significa que has dominado el Modo Dios Ninja. Enhorabuena,….. Hijo"**_ Se desmaya

Randy deja de batir al Amo del Magnetismo. Este Amo está muy dolorido & posee muchísimos morenotes no notables, pero en sí, está muy dolorido.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_WHAM!_

El Ninja le da una patada de lleno en el estómago, & lo empuja a unos pocos metros. Magneto es capaz de frenar el empujón, pero él está masturbándose de dolor con sus manos.

_"Esto…esto no está pasando. Soy un Mutante. Como un humano me supera así porque SI?"_ Aun con dolor del estómago, le apunta al chico, con su ataque más común, combinado con su rabia. "EM DISRUPTOR!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Con una mano, Randy lanza una especie de Kamehameha, pero de color "Azul del Cielo", envuelto en un aura negra.

Las dos energías chocan, pero Randy excede el de Mutante. Esta trata de aumentar su fuerza a lo ultra, pero sólo logra empujar un poco más el ataque, sin hacer algo transcendental.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Furioso, Randy aumentar su energía & finalmente supera al EM Disruptor.

"No...puede... SER!" El Amo del Magnetismo está pensando que esto es una pesadilla.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Esta vez, el ataque empuja a Magneto contra un edificio.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Este, sucumbe fácilmente.

Cindy o Phantom Ninja, cuya máscara está completamente destrozada, dejando nada más que el traje desgarrado, se despierta lentamente. Pero por las lesiones recibidas, apenas puede moverse.

"Randy?" Vio a su novio convertido en el Modo Dios Ninja, por así decirlo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Pero el todavía sigue cegado por la rabia.

Pero de repente...

_RUUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Comienza a haber un mini temblor.

_BROOOM!_

Magneto sale de los escombros.

"Cirquitos dañados" Este da signos de dolor, junto con su cuerpo que expulsa energía magnética sin parar.

"HUUUUUUUUM?" El Ninja, que todavía está enojado, pero no estúpido, escucha que él dijo que posee "circuitos dañados".

Eso no es Magneto.

Una voz mecánica ahora es más notoria en el Amo del Magnetismo.

"Chip de Aprendizaje en estado crítico. Abortando protocolo "Eric Maximoff" o "Magneto". Incluye: aspecto mental, físico, & poder Mutante. Volviendo a patrones normales"

Desaparece la energía magnética. Pero esta, en realidad, se concentra.

BOOM!

El Ninja & Phantom Ninja ven que en lugar de Magneto, hay un hombre en traje negro con detalles rosa en las mangas & en el cuello. Aunque en este último, posee un triángulo invertido de color gris en el pecho. Pero aún conserva el casco en la cabeza. Se quita el casco, revelando que su cara es envejecido, con el pelo blanco & una barba en el mentol, del mismo color.

Pero lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos. No son las de un humano: Son las de una máquina.

"ESO ES…" Antes de completar la frase, Randy se convierte sin saberlo, a su estado normal. "Un Centinela Prime? Magneto es un Centinela Prime?"

Cindy, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que posee un gesto diabólico, lo reconoce de manera espantosa,

"Yo sé quién es"

"Quien?"

"Es Bastion: El malvado Centinela Prime"

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE? Explícame"

Mientras Phantom Ninja le explica sobre quién es Bastion, este comienza a concentrar poder en su cuerpo mecánico.

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Bills Shadow Approaches Near)_

"Mi Viejo me dijo que hace una vez, Bastion fue el resultado de un Centinela Prime: un prototipo de cuerpo humano con los componentes de un Centinela" La chica le explica. "Ellos pensaron que un Centinela a base de un ser humano, podría aumentar las capacidades intelectuales de los Centinelas, provocando que estos puedan razonar o sentir. Pero un error cibernético reprogramo a Bastion, quien pensó que todos nosotros debemos ser como el: Centinelas Prime bajo su tutela. Pero fue derrotado por el esfuerzo de varios Centinelas, que según su programación, lo que hacía Bastion es catalogado como "Genocidio Anti-Humano". Pero, se escapó de la prisión de Alcatraz, en donde estaba preso, & de algún modo, debido conseguir un chip de aprendizaje, con lo que consiguió aprender todo sobre Magneto"

"Y si es Magneto, porque Wonk ataco a Canada?"

"Porque al parecer, de acuerdo a lo que él me había dicho hace tiempo Deadpool ("Gracias por mencionarme :) aquí está oculto el Maestro Moldeador: El controlador anterior de los Centinelas. El objetivo sería que tomara el control de Molde Maestro & así dominar a cualquier Centinela que estuviera en esta tierra. Pero seguramente, necesito ser Magneto, para que 8 de la Hermandad de Mutantes los ayude con el pretexto de defender a la humanidad, sin saber que esto sería suicidio"

"O sea que Bastion sabía que nosotros llegaríamos, & que al pelear contra los auténticos Mutantes, le ahorraríamos en matar a todos los Mutantes?" El chico da una hipótesis.

"Se nota que vos también tenes dotes de detective" Lo felicita. "Pero recordó que al ser un Centinela, no razona con Mutantes. Pero si es de naturaleza Prime, no razona con humanos"

"No hay que preocuparse si estoy en…" Su orgullo desaparece cuando el Ninja ve que está de vuelta en su fase normal. "COMO? CUANDO? QUE? SOY NORMALCITO DE NUEVO"

"Pero creo que te has recuperado"

"Sí. Ahora me doy cuenta, como que me doy cuenta de que debo exterminar a Bastion, como que después de esto, me tengo que ir a dormir" Ahora su cara se fija hacia el Centinela Prime, denominado como Bastion.

"Nadie, ni siquiera una máquina, humano, héroe o villano, me había obligado a utilizar mi devastador ataque a un solo objetivo" Bastion está furioso. "AHORA TODOS LA PAGARAN!"

"Pero primero, es hora de que pagues con refacciones" Randy flota sus manos. "HADOUKEN NINJA!"

El Ninja lanza un ataque de larga distancia contra Bastion. Cree que por los ataques del Modo Dios Ninja, no debería esquivarlo tan rápido.

_Boom!_

El ataque sólo destruye algunos escombros. Lo esquivo a velocidad normal.

_"Dónde estás?"_ Comience a buscar en todas partes. "Cindy, viste a Bastion?"

Pero Cindy está temblando de miedo.

"Que? Tengo un lunnar como los que tiene Heidi?"

"Detrás de vos" Ella señala con el dedo a alguien detrás de él.

"Quien? El verdadero Magneto?" Él lo dice con un tono de burla, pero cuando se da la vuelta…

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Bills Appears)_

De hecho, es el verdadero Magneto, para su sorpresa.

_(Dragon Ball Z Movie 13 BGM: Tapion Theme)_

"Ninja" Se empieza a hablar. "Veo que usted ha luchado contra mí, a pesar de que yo no pelee contra ti"

"Lo sé"

"Cierto. Estaba en una misión de Libertador. & Cuando escuche sobre lo que paso aquí, supe que se trata de Bastion, que estaba pasándose como yo mientras que yo estaba en mis asuntos personales"

"Al fondo a la derecha" Le apunta con el dedo hacia la derecha.

"Qué dijo?" Magneto entró en duda.

"Oooo... Nada importante. Y como él pudo reemplazarte?" Le pregunta con cautela, sabiendo que el puede ser Amigo o Enemigo.

"Bastion es el único que tiene la capacidad de destruir el odio. Además, había abandonado la hermandad por corto tiempo. Bastion sabe que, a través de mi imagen, convencería a 8 de mi Hermandad para hacer masacres sin sentido. Al llegar, ya era tarde. Al menos, Juggernaut & Sabretooth siguen vivos"

"Los demás muertos"

"Sí…." Hace un momento de pausa. "Él no quiere destruir: quiere erradicar"

"Después de todo, yo sabía que vos no eras el responsable" Cindy habla con Magneto. "Por una vez que nos enfrentamos, & tu poder fue más allá de lo que hizo Bastion"

_"Así que el original... es más fuerte"_ Randy trata de no entrar el pánico, pues si el Magneto original es más fuerte que la copia, entonces el Modo Dios Ninja no sería suficiente si estos dos chocan poderes.

"Yo sé lo que piensas. Tu poder seria insignificante contra mí. Pero ahora…." El Amo del Magnetismo suspira, tragándose su orgullo. "Necesito ayuda de un ser humano. Hay que derrotar a Bastion, no importa vivos o muertos. Él no debe vivir.

"Oki Doki. Te hare el favor con Loki" El Ninja le da la mano a Magneto en una tregua entre humanos & Mutantes. "Pero ahora dónde está?"

Magneto apunta con su dedo hacia arriba. Bastion está en el cielo.

"AL INFIERNO CON MOLDE MAESTRO!. LOS ERRADICARE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cegado por el poder & el mal, Bastion extiende su mano, & ejecuta una energía de poder masivo.

Si esquivan ese ataque, el poder llegaría hasta el núcleo & aniquilaría la tierra.

"Hay que contrarrestarlo" El Amo del Magnetismo le da la única clave al chico

"De acuerdo" Este le hace caso. Randy concentra su poder en una especie de un Hadouken Ninja, pero con un tiempo más prolongado. En cambio, Magneto concentra su verdadero poder magnético en su mano. Cuando este poder está a punto de tocar el suelo…

"KAMEHAMEHA NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"EM DISRUPTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

Las dos energías se liberan, se fusionan….

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Chocan las energías, pero el Centinela Prime consigue empujar el rayo facilmente

"IDIOTAS!" Bastion concentra más poder, dificultando el balanze.

Incluso fusionado, Randy & Magneto están perdiendo fuerza. Apenas pueden mantener ese ataque fuera de la tierra.

"Pero como puede ser tan fuerte?" El Ninja habla en voz baja, pues su fuerza se disminuye con la respiración.

"En realidad, Bastión no es tan fuerte. Algo lo fortaleció" Magneto da una hipótesis.

"PARECE QUE SU IDEOLOGIA NO PASA DE PRIMATES!" Bastion les grita al escucharlos. "Y TODO GRACIAS A TI, RANDY CUNNINGHAM!"

"_COMO? CUANDO? QUE?"_ Antes de decir lo que sentía, el chico piensa: Como puede el Centinela Prime felicitarlo?

"Por supuesto, todo encaja con su transformación, Randy"

"Por?"

"Usted debe saber esto: Bastion tiene la capacidad de absorber el poder & concentrarlo, de esa manera poder expulsarlo de manera devastadora. Mientras te transformas, Bastion te robo energía, que acelero tu destransformacion"

"Pues en este caso me da muchísimo Wonk" El Ninja se queja. "Porque solo ahora…. Podre aumentarlo…. Más…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A pesar del grito del Ninja en cual aumenta el poder combinado con el de Magneto, apenas pueden superar el ataque de Magneto.

Ahora, este ve que el dúo pierde fuerza, & aprovecha, ganando ventaja.

_(Saint Seiya: Blue Dream Instrumental: Hades Version)_

"No... es... suficiente" Randy habla entre cortada, debido al agotamiento. "Vamos... a... morir... como… superhéroes"

"Ninja…perdóname" Magneto ha perdido perdón. No es imposible. El no está agotado, por lo que puede hablar normal todavía.

"Qué?" El chico piensa al no podía creerlo. "Magneto nunca se ha retractado con los seres humanos. Es posible que lo hizo, porque él sabe que no podemos ganar"

En este momento, comienza a sonreír.

"Pero…yo…dije…esto…antes…y…lo…diré…una…vez…más…Soy…Randy…Cunningham….Soy….el…Ninja" Ahora, el puede morir en paz.

Ahora los tres ya no pueden tolerar el choque de poderes.

"HAHAHAHAHA! ESTAN LISTOS PARA IRSE AL INFIERNO? HAHAHAHAHA!" Bastion va a aumentar el poder, listo para tener el combate & el planeta asegurado.

"HEY. QUIERO DORMIR" Deadpool, que se ha despertado de su sueño erótico, se queja de Bastion, parado sobre escombros.

Bastion no lo está escuchando. En su lugar, este está concentrado en su risa maléfica.

"Muy bien. Entonces recibe correspondencia" Saca una bomba casera. "Vamos a ver si me dejas dormir con esto" Lo lanza

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" En el último momento para aumentar su golpe decisivo...

_Boom!_

La bomba casera estalla en la cara, pero no le afecta. Pero siente la explosión & comienza a mirar a quien lo lanzo, sin dejar de atacar.

Con la mano izquierda, sostiene el ataque, & con la derecha, la extiende a quien la lanzo: Deadpool

Este saca un cartel que dice: "Yipes!"

_BANG!_

_BOOOOOOM!_

Bastion le lanza un disparo energético, que manda a volar al Mercenario por los aires.

"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…."

Pero al necesitar ambas manos, su ataque se encogió. Phantom Ninja ve como se está encogiendo:

"_Eso…eso parece un milagro"_

El milagro apareció.

_(Dragon Ball Z Movie 10 BGM: Broly Defeat)_

"AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" El Ninja grita, aprovechando el milagro.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Magento le da su risa característica.

Aprovechando el debilitamiento del poder de Bastion, ambos aumentan sus ataques, más que nunca. Ahora tienen la ventaja, & en consecuencia positiva…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Con poca energía, Bastion no puede darle más energía, & explota su poder. Ahora, todo el ataque se dirige hacia el Centinela Prime.

"Mutantes….MUERAN!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Empieza a lanzar disparos de energía hacia el ataque.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

No hay efecto.

Mueva la mano izquierda, creando un escudo energético.

_BLOOOOOOOOOOOOCK! CLOCK! CLOCK! CLOCK!_

Pero al bloquearlo, el poder de la energía provoca que sea empujado como una esfera, directo hacia el cielo.

() () () () () () () ()

Pompeya, Italia.

A la misma hora.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Un grito se oye en la ciudad carbonizada de Pompeya.

Un potente rayo de energía cae directo hacia el interior del volcán.

_SPLASH!_

Dentro del volcán, de la energía & el escudo, esta Bastion desintegrándose.

"MU…TAN…TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Explota el Centinela Prime, provocando que el volcán explote de magma, una vez más.

Pompeya ha sido resucitada, una vez más en su historia.

() () () () () () () ()

Ontario, Canadá

07:21:36

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #53)_

Hubo finalmente la paz en Canadá. La amenaza ha sido erradicada, a pesar de las muertes que se produjeron, eventualmente para poder erradicar a Bastion.

En las ruinas, esta Randy, con su traje desgarrado & sin su mascar puesta. Esta algo desmayado, pues esta exhausto.

"Randy! Randy!" Cindy, trata de despertarlo, en cual lo consigue, pues el chico abre los ojos.

"Oh, Bruce! Lo hicimos" Finalmente, el Ninja está feliz mientras se levanta & se pone de pie con ayuda de Phantom Ninja. "Gracias, Magneto" Le agradece a Magneto.

"Es cierto, Magneto. Gracias" Cindy también le da las gracias.

Pero Magneto no está. Desapareció. Los dos deciden abrazarse apasionadamente.

"_Tragaste tu orgullo por nosotros. Salvaste a humanos & a Mutantes. Eres realmente un héroe"_ Es lo que piensa Randy. _"Gracias, Magneto"_

Pero entonces...

"MUCHAS GRACIAS, MIERDA. GRACIAS!" Howard, que se ha despertado, abraza al dúo.

"ES UN MILAGRO!" Heidi, quien también se ha despertado, también abraza al trio.

"POR CRISTO. SEGUIMOS VIVOS!" Lina, quien también se ha despertado, abraza al cuarteto.

"ESTAMOS VIVOS!" Bobby, quien también se ha despertado, abraza al quinteto

"MILAGRO CIENTIFICO!" Sierra, que también se ha despertado, abraza al sexteto.

"UN DEADPOOL ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" El Mercenario Bocon comienza a caer hacia abajo, donde hace el 7° abrazo.

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

Un gran cráter bajo tierra se produce en donde están los siete, quienes están durmiendo en agrupado, en base al exhausto que posee. Deadpool está encima de ellos, con dos "X" en sus ojos.

Volando sobre el cráter, está volando un Nomi restaurado. Aunque la máscara está intacto, él está feliz.

**"Ustedes han hecho un gran esfuerzo. Hay mucho orgullo que me cubre en este instante. Mereces descanso"**

Entonces, en el medio del aire, Nomi se transforma en el libro & cae de lleno en el cuerpo de Deadpool.

En realidad, ninguno esta desmayado. Solo están durmiendo.

Descansando.

() () () () () () () ()

Esto es solo el comienzo, gente. O sea, el siguiente capítulo será ya a la trama principal, que sucede más o menos tres meses antes que este evento.

Recuerden: Dejen el Review para que yo pueda subir 1 Capitulo nuevo. Aparte, soy adicto a los Reviews :D

Gracias a los Usuarios MoniMcCoy & Aist Elixie Fan Shane, porque sus Reviews, han hecho que este episodio existiera. Ellas se llevan el premio llamado: "La Bataraza de Oro a la Generosidad" (Imagínense que es la Bataraza. LOL)

Que tengan todos & todas unas muy buenas jornadas & recuerden:

"Es mejor perder un partido en fase de grupos, que perder en Octavos, Cuartos, Semis & Final"

BYE! BYE!

Ironninja 3.


	6. DEADPOOL! El Mercenario Bocon :D

HOLI-HOLA, PERINOLA! AQUÍ IRONNINJA 3, en cual te trae esta vez, la trama principal del Crossover.

O sea, lo que leyeron los últimos 5 capitulos, suceden DESPUES del evento principal. Aca se remontan 3 meses antes de ese evento llamado "Mision Ontario".

Pero para matar el tiempo, contestare Reviews :D

Fiorella1223 (Capitulo 1): Esa es la idea: que haya más Ninjas, aparte del Ninja.  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 1): Es original lo hecho: X-Men & RC, siendo el primer Crossover de RC con Marvel, & el primero en estar en español, de manera OFICIAL.  
Arista Star (Capitulo 1): Nada tengo contra Chile. Solo me gusta Trolearlo (LOL). Aparte, era el primer capítulo. Todo no se puede.  
Man of Cartoons (Capitulo 1): SI puedo manejar tu Fic Gringo, puedes con esto. :)  
DarkLovely99 (Capitulo 1): Es "Dormammu" & si quieres más, deja Review :P  
Fiorella1223 (Capitulo 2): Las consultas no son Reviews. Acodarte. OwO  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 2): No, hombre. Parodia a Rescate.  
Man of Cartoons (Capitulo 2): Mientras dejes el Review, todo estará COOL.  
Arista Star (Capitulo 2): Que esperabas? Soy más comedia que Acción.  
KindHeartedJenny (Capitulo 1): Thank Chu. Aunque quisiera más una crítica: P  
Fiorella1223 (Capitulo 3): Lee el 4 para que lo sepas.  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 3): Deadpool: "Y que esperabas? Travestismo?"  
Arista Star (Capitulo 3): Ni ntendo.  
Pandora1496 (Capitulo 3); No sé qué será el Ñan, pero lo sabré.  
Pika Shane (Capitulo 3): De nada, camarada. :D  
Pika Shane (Capitulo 4): Deja Review. Tendrás actualización. JEJEJE  
Arista Star (Capitulo 4): Tampoco es para el insulto.  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 4): Lee el 5. LOL  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 1): Debes saberlo. Es mejor que BajoTerra (En mi opinión).  
Aist Elixie Fan Shane (Capitulo 4): Mientras haya Reviews, & exquisitos Asados, habrá actualización (En lo último, no le pongas Provoleta porque se te hace mierda enseguidita)  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 5): Te mereces la Bataraza de la Solidaridad, a pesar de no saber si existen las Batarazas.  
Aist Elixie Fan Shane (Capitulo 5): De nada. JIJIJIJIJI  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 5): Deadpool: "NO. TU DEJAME DORMIR, MEXICANA AL NECAXAS. WoW"  
ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA (Capitulo 4): Gracias por el apoyo. Pero siempre me las arreglo, & me pasa todos los días. No tengo problemas de actualización, pero son los Reviews, que me lo impide. Pero me guiare por tu apoyo. Eres la primera en dármela de tal magnitud: D  
Gashicalmy (Capitulo 2): Extraña, quizás. Rara, jamás ;). Y X-Men se basa en las historietas: esos sonidos como las explosiones o los efectos de "sonido", son como las Onomatopeyas de las historietas.

Cashicalmy (Capitulo 5): La pelea era al estilo "Películas de DBZ" (Llega un enemigo infinito, pierden al principio, se fortalecen, giro dramático, ganan). Y como dije, esto no trata de ser un Fic: trata de basarse en una historieta de los X-Men. :3

Sin nada más que decir….ESPEREN: Recuerden que RCNT & X-Men le pertenecen tanto a Disney como Marvel Comics, respectivamente.

Ahorita si: ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_La Mision Ontario es una de las tantas misiones que conforma el grupo denominado: El NOMICON de los 8. Este grupo está conformado especialmente por algo llamado "Ninjas". El principal Ninja, & quien dirige a este grupo es alguien llamado Randy Cunningham, conocido como el Ninja de Norrisville._

_La misión consiste en que La Hermandad de Mutantes, manchan de sangre a toda Ontario, Canada, en base a vengarse de la humanidad. Y como deber de un equipo de Ninjas, es evitar que sigan derramando sangre a toda costa. La clave es erradicar a cada miembro de la hermandad, separándose para aniquilarlos más rápido & evitar que más sangre siga derramándose, mientras que Randy distrae al líder de este, Magneto._

_Pero con este último, a pesar de superarlo en número, el grupo no consigue superarlo en poderío, por lo que son abatidos uno por uno. En cuanto a Randy, este utilizo todos sus esfuerzos para conseguir un giro inesperado: Un impostor._

_Uniéndose al verdadero Magneto, & utilizando su conocimiento Ninja al máximo, destruyen al impostor. Gracias a eso, la paz volvió a Ontario & los Ninjas han triunfado una vez más & para siempre._

_Ahora, nos remontaremos 3 meses antes de esta misión, específicamente, entre finales de junio & mediados de septiembre, específicamente época en donde se desato el combate más grande que se haya visto jamás en la vida de cualquier ninja: La guerra futura al Apocalipsis!_

() () () () () () () ()

20 de Junio

Norrisville

07:30:05

_(Perfect Stranger Theme Season 2)_

La ciudad de Norrisville…

Una ciudad fantástica, a pesar de su increíble complejidad. Abarca todas las emociones que un ser humano podría imaginar. Imaginación, deseo, pedos... toda esta ciudad es también una barca llena de ídolos imposibles de distinguir de los mejores.

Por un lado, en el mundo virtual, esta Marvel VS Capcom, que sería la madre de todas los Crossovers, tumbando al Derriba Tumbas.

Pero también esta Hannibal McFist, que detrás de su sonrisa & sus inventos, se encuentra un mal que hace subyugar a sus semejantes.

Pero ahora, una potencia ha llegado para quedarse: oculto a través de un estudiante de 10º grado: Randy Cunningham.

El Ninja de Norrisville.

El Ninja se creó a través de un casi antiguo libro llamado NOMICON, existiendo por un solo objetivo: evitar que el Hechicero, quien controla el Espacio-Tiempo, escape de su prisión a toda costa.

El Ninja cambia de usuario cada 4 años, por lo que la identidad varía. Pero algo es igual: el Ninja es aquella persona que siempre lucha por la justicia, sea por lo que sea.

Y hoy también demostrara esa justicia.

"AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Los gritos de una chica, indica que ha sido secuestrada.

_(Megaman 8 OST: Stage Island)_

El Ninja está corriendo hacia ella, guiando a través de sus gritos, pasando de un edificio a otro, a través de la habilidad del Parkur.

_"Bien. Esta es mi vida. No creo que me escuché nadie por lo que digo en mi mente"_ Es lo que Randy piensa mientras corre & corre. & por lo que va a contar, es atribuido a 7 meses después del evento ocurrido en el Fic llamado "Dormammu: El Día del Juicio Final".

_"Soy Randy Cunningham. Ahora soy un Ninja Total de 10°Grado. Luchó contra monstruos, robots, momias, criaturas antiguas, mercenarios, e incluso extraterrestres. Todo gracias a mi Máscara Ninja, & a mi capacidad de trabajar solo. Pero pasaron 7 meses en la que Nomi: versión humanística del NOMICON, sacara seis máscaras: Howard tiene 2 máscaras, un OC llamado Cindy posee tres, & otra OC llamada Sierra tiene una. Mis tres amigos en esta lectura poseen mascaras propias, por lo que se podría hacerse un cuarteto. No lo sé… no sé nada de nada con lo que paso con las máscaras. Pero hay otros 3, en cual haríamos un grupo de 7…. 8 con Nomi. Hasta me imagino esto como si fuera algo que los de la vida real llaman Fics"_

Cuando Cunningham terminó de pensar, este se acerca más & más a la persona que secuestró a una chica. No puede ver su aspecto, pero por lo que ve, también sabe hacer parkur. Este es el momento que el Ninja aumenta la velocidad con tal de alcanzarlo, pues al estar algo lejos, no lo puede ver bien & lo está perdiendo de vista. Pero esa persona ve como lo alcanza, pero al último segundo..

_Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuumbleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Comienza a temblar en el lugar donde está parado el Ninja, concretamente en un parque.

"Qué está pasando? Llego el terremoto de Los Ángeles a Norrisville?" Eso es lo que piensa, cuando de la nada...

_(Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST Remix: Formidable Enemy)_

_CRASH!_

Una esfera metalizada gris aparece con una cámara en forma de ojo rojo. Esta esfera saca 4 patas de araña por los costados. Incluso se ve el logo de Industrias McFist.

"Secuestraron a una chica, & debo desecuestrarla" Randy piensa en una manera desesperada al ver al robot, llamado McAraña Esferica. "Tendré que abandonar la persecución Ninja-Policia por un tiempo mientras hago refacciones para Transformers"

La máquina se prepara a pelear.

"CADENAS NINJA!" Cunningham saca su 2° arma más utilizada: unas cadenas que simulan ser una oz a larga distancia.

La McAraña dispara un rayo láser a través de su ojo.

_BOOM!_

Randy salta, esquivándolo.

En el aire, lanza su cadena hacia el ojo.

_POM!_

Al último momento, este se transforma de nuevo en una esfera, haciendo que las cadenas reboten, & vuelvan hacia Cunningham, que las atrapa & se pone de pie en el piso.

Ahora, el robot empieza a girar en sí mismo, que confunde al Ninja.

"Si planeas marearme, está loco como una cabra cabreada"

De pronto, la McAraña Esferica se dispara a si mimo, rodando con todo el peso de sus componentes.

Randy salta hacia el robot, en pleno rodamiento. Fíjate que ahora parece como si estuviera caminando sobre un tronco, al estilo leñador.

"Veamos si se logra el Excalibur 2000. SABLES NINJA!" Sacando dos sables, se los clava directamente, & con cautela, en el ojo.

Cuando se lo saca con fuerza, el robot, súbitamente deja de rodar, pierde una gran cantidad de aceite, saca sus 4 piernas & trata de huir. El Ninja cae hacia el piso, con los dos sables manchados de aceite. Cuando los guarda….

_BOOOOOOOM!_

_(Sonic The Hegdehog 2 Alpha HD OST: Stage Clear)_

La McAraña Esferica explota en mil pedazos de repuesto para Transformer.

_(Marvel VS Capcom 3 OST: Winner Theme)_

"K.O., M. " Es lo que afirma el orgulloso Cunningham. _"Esto es Very fácil. Quiero al menos un combate más…. Desafiante"_

Sin perder el tiempo, reanuda la persecución. Pero ahora está en un punto en blanco, sin indicio alguno. Parece que ha fracasado cuando…

"AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Afortunadamente, el grito se escuchó de nuevo. Randy vuelve a correr, guiado una vez más por el grito.

() () () () () () () ()

Parque Forestal de Norrisville

07:33:45

_(Rasserenata Piob by Mhor)_

El grito guía al Ninja hacia el parque forestal: un lugar plagado de reserva ecológica que cubre 5 hectáreas de bosque forestal. Buscando por todas partes, Randy encuentra una bolsa de basura de color negro.

_"Oh, no. Llegue tarde?"_ Randy da una hipótesis de que hay un cadáver, porque el grito ya no se escucha.

Lentamente camina hacia la bolsa, & poniendo la voluntad de que ha fallado, lo abre lentamente.

El resultado es:

Latas de Pepsi. Randy está feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, entró en duda. Pone al bolsa boca abajo, & caen varias latas de Pepsi. También cae una nota que lee en alto:

"Detrás del árbol. P. D. El árbol está en el frente :)"

Randy se fija con cautela, hacia el árbol que está delante de él, porque puede ser una bomba, o peor aún, latas de Coca-Cola.

Pero lo que encontró fue la chica secuestrada. Está dormida, pero al menos no está muerta, & el deber del Ninja no se ha manchado.

La niña tiene el tamaño de una de 15. Posee un peinado verde corto, pero largo a la vez. Ella tiene los ojos con la forma de los de Theresa. Su piel es blanco. Su ropa es una camisa de color verde claro, jugando con su falda verde oscura, dando la sensación de que es un vestido, & zapatos negros con calcetines blancos.

"Esa chica…se llama Molly" Randy la reconoció, porque es un compañero de la Secundaria Norrisville. Aunque no socializa, la conoce.

Se acerca a ella y comienza a moverse lentamente. Molly se despierta, como si fuera un sueño.

"Eh? Qué pasó?" En un primer momento, Molly no recuerda nada. "Oh. Ahora me acuerdo" Recupero rápidamente la memoria.

"Que recuerdas, Molly?"

"Espera Ninja: Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Oh-oh" Se le Chispoteo. "Porque pueeeeeeeeees…. Yo soy el Ninja. Lo se todo como un dios" Lo dice con tono de vergüenza.

"Oh" Se sorprende algo feliz.

"Pero como fuiste secuestrada?" Randy le vuelve a preguntar.

"Bueno. Asi fue la cosa":

() () () () () () () ()

Centro de Norrisville

07:29:45

_"Estaba caminando por la ciudad, y de pronto, con ganas de atarme los zapatos, alguien me agarró por detrás & me puso en una bolsa. No pude ver quién era. Pasaron los minutos, yo no podía dejar de decir "AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO". Entonces, me dieron un golpe en la bolsa & me desmaye"_

() () () () () () () ()

Parque Forestal de Norrisville

07:35:46

"Ahora que me sacaron de la bolsa, y se escondió detrás de este árbol." Toca la corteza

"Y sustituido por latas de Pepsi."

"Latas de Pepsi. Se escucha un ruido porque veo latas."

"Y sabes dónde se fue este tupo?"

"Aquí estoy". Dice una voz.

"Gracias... Ahora solo me queda..." Randy ahora se aviva que esa voz es de otra persona. Esa voz esta detrás de él, debido a que Molly lo apunta aterrorizada.

"Esa voz... El fue quien me secuestro. Su voz es igual" Lo confirma

"ÉL?". El Ninja no le cree, pues el hombre es algo ridiculo.

_(Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 OST: Hand in Hand Fight)_

El hombre lleva un traje rojo con detalles negros, & con grandes ovalos oscuros alrededor de su mascara, muy similar a la de Spider-Man & con pupillas blancas. Tambien contiene un cinturon que, ademas de un logotipo en el centro con su cara, tambien posee pistolas, ametralladoras, cuchillos, dagas, grandas, explosivos, & barajitas & un osito de peluche. Tambien posee un armes en forma de "X" que sostiene dos de sus katanas. Este individuo era como una especie salvaje de Batman ("Soy Batman").

"Quién eres tú?". Randy le pregunta, molesto, al enmascarado que posee una expresión de inocente.

"Quiere que te lo diga?" El hombre saca dos MP5, sosteniendolas en cada mano. "O más bien, mis amigos te responderán. Jeje"

Randy toma a Molly, levantandola en los brazos.

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA ..."_

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA ..."_

El Ninja logra huir de la rafaga de disparos del MP5, sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos,. Pero mientras esquiva cada bala & sostiene cada vez con mas fuerza a Molly, Randy ve que el individuo enmascarado dice el onomatopelya de los disparos mientras dispara hacia su blanco al mismo tiempo.

"Click. Click" Al agotarse las balas, tira las dos armas a la basura.

_(Megaman X8 OST: Capsule Theme)_

"Espera" Randy freno la ofensiva, de milagro. "Molly, ve a un lugar asegurado"

"Y tú vas a hacer?"

"Yo me encargare de extinguir a este tio que se la pasa de Wonk"

Para su sorpresa, ella abraza a Cunningham

"Gracias, Ninja" El Ninja acepta el abrazo de Molly.

_"FLASH!"_ El hombre fotografia el momento con una camara ("Marca Fuji. Kodak ya fue").

Después de eso, Molly dejar de abrazarlo, & se dirige fuera del parque.

"Ahora, antes de exterminarte, te voy a hacer algunas preguntas, quien quiera que seas"

_(Teeken Tag Tournament OST: School Theme)_

"HEY!" Eso lo molesta. "No soy un chico, soy DEADPOOOOOOL! LA MEJOR VERSION DE SPIDER-MAN QUE EXISTE SOBRE EL MALDITO MUNDO"Lo dice alegremente, confirmando su nombre: Deadpool.

"Pero no tienes nada que ver con Spider-Man" Le aclara. "Y quiero que respondas a mis preguntas Ninja"

"Bien. Bien. Dame una por U$S 1000"

"Porque secuestraste a Molly?" La primera pregunta se lo dice con dura firmeza.

"Es tu novia?" Le dice en tono de broma.

"EH? NO. Sólo digo que porque la secuestraste?

"Corrección: Yo sólo uso cebo para atraer Ninjas"

"Y las latas?"

"Mira. Me baje varias latas de Pepsi. Tuve que ponerlas en algun lugar, e intercambien a la cica por las latas, junto con la nota, en el bosque"

"Sabiendo que te iba a encontrar?"

"No, Me estaba meando, y ya que hay árboles en este lugar, me fui a mear todas las latas de Pepsi que me ltome"

"Pero Molly se desmayó"

"Me tire un pedo. La chica lo debio oler OwO"

"Pero ,e recibiste con ametralladoras"

"El entretenimiento es necesario después del baño"

"Ahora Te voy a hacer una última pregunta, ¨Dead-Pool¨"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALELUYA! :D" El esta contento porque lo llamaron por su apodo.

"Qué quieres de mí?"

"Mejor te lo digo a traves de un cuento de hadas, aprobado por mi :)"

Deadpool muestra un libro destruido & de tapa negra, pero cuando la abrió, posee dibujos realizados por un niño de 4 años. Empieza a contar la historia.

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods BGM: Indestructable Bills)_

"Había una vez un mercenario que trabajaba como mercenario llamado Deadpool (Y lo sigue siendo). Su mison es matar por dinero, a delincuentes. Pero una vez, una compania llamada Diablo Rising, dirigido por un comandante chino al estilo Shang Tsung, me mando a matar a alguien llamado Bradley Clayton. Resulta que, al llegar, el estaba muerto & solo poseia su IPod sangrando. Mi contrato fue cancelado & ahora es hora de vengarme del Ninja: QUien me quito dinero..DINERO QUE YO USARIA PARA COMPRARME UN PATO DE ULE PARA LUEGO DESINFRARLO EN UNA PERRERA DE BULLDOGS!" Todo lo que relata, es consecuencia del Capitulo 32 de "Dormammu! El Dia del Juicio Final".

"Por que murio tu amigo?". Él esta seguro de su respuesta.

"No esmi amigo. ¿Era un villano, a diferencia de mí, que soy un Heroe fanatico del Dinero" Deadpool pone los ojos con el signo de dolar.

"Bueno, lo siento. Secuestrar a una chica no es tipico de heroes" El Ninja le afirma.

"Creo que esto debe ser resuelto de una sola manera" Deadpool va a un arbusto, donde muestra un carrito de compras. "CARRERA DE CHANGOS DE CARRFOUR!"

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?".Cunningham no se la esperaba

_(Angry Birds OST: Red Bird Special Bonus)_

"Descuida, Ninja, Tengo otra" Saca otro carrito. "Cortesia del "Difunto" Oso Yogi"

"Como..."

"Contrato de Jellystone por matar a Yogi. ME DIERON DOS TONELADAS DE PLATA! YII-HAAA!... mas dos carritos de compra"

Ambos, despues de hacer discursos, se suben a los carritos

"Listos?" Randy le pregunta a Deadpool, logrando que el le conteste feliz, con el signo al medio ("LOL"). "Preparados..."

"EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR ES TROLEADO COMO CHILE EN EL MUNDIAL :D" De una manera sorpresiva, ambos comienza la "Carrera de los Changos", comenzando en una bajada.

Asi empieza, de manera comica, uno de los eventos mas importantes de un Ninja, pero.. .quien ganara este duelo entre un Ninja & un Mercenario ("En el fondo me idolatra" ;)

() () () () () () () ()

O.O...

"ESO ES TODO, AMIGOS!"...

Por ahora, LOL

IroronNinja3


	7. NInja Total VS Deadpool: Round 1

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOY YO…..EL REBAUTIZADO "USUARIO NICOLAS" :D

Asi es, cambie mi nombre de usuario por mi verdadero nombre, porque he decidido que como "Ironninja 3" ya no tira más, por lo que a partir de ahora, me rebautizare con mi verdadero nombre, para distinguir que yo soy real, que todo esto es fantasía… & además, demostrar este dicho antiguo:

"_Al Carajo la identidad secreta. Quiero presumirla ;)"_

En cuanto a lo demás se mantendrá: 5 Reviews por capitulo para la actualización, se mantendrá la categoría "T" a toda costa, & un poco de eso…. Y tengo un acuerdo de remeras talla "Cross" de marca "Bross" con la imagen de "Dross" (Son largas para combatir al Fross, pero podes comerlo con Arrozz) ;)

Sin nada más que decir….ENJOY A TODOS!

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior….

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Hace 3 meses atrás, antes de la Misión Ontario, hubo un evento que cambiaría el destino de la gente: La llamada "Batalla por el Apocalipsis"._

_Randy Cunningham, el Ninja de Norrisville, que durante los inicios de las vacaciones de verano, estuvo de patrullaje por la ciudad, solo para descubrir que alguien ha secuestrado a una joven, que de casualidad es una de las estudiantes de Norrisville que interactúan en el fondo, que se llama Molly._

_Pero una persecución & un combate robótico después, se descubre que fue alguien llamado "Deadpool" ("Me tienes que conocer mejor, relator"). Deadpool es un mercenario que a pesar de admitir ser héroe, quiere dinero a toda costa, incluso aniquilando villanos o mercenarios roba competencias ("Siga así" :D). _

_La razón de que capturo a Molly es para atraer al Ninja, quien acabo con un mercenario llamado "Bradley Clayton" (Esto sucedió en el Capítulo 32 del Fic "Dormammu: El Día del Juicio Final"). Como este último cuestiona sus acciones heroicas, provoco que Deadpool lo retara a algo llamado: "La carrera de los Changos de Wal-Mart". _

_El combate acaba de iniciar, con comedia._

() () () () () () () ()

Centro de Norrisville

07:40:28

_(GO DJ by Lil Wayne)_

La carrera de carritos está en el centro de la ciudad, debido a que después de algunos minutos, pasaron del parque forestal, a un parque en el centro de esta ciudad. El público está viendo esta carrera muy rara, pero ven que Deadpool va ganado sobre el Ninja.

"VAMOS, NINJA! VAMOS, NINJA!" Las personas elogian obviamente al Ninja que usa todo su esfuerzo en mover más rápido el carrito.

Deadpool saca una pistola Glock-17, & apunta al cielo

"BANG!"

"Eeeeeeeeehhhh...VAMOS, DEADPOOL! VAMOS, DEADPOOL!" La gente cambia obviamente de opinión.

"Hey, esta es mi ciudad" Randy se quejó de la trampa que el Mercenario provoco para cambiar la opinión de su gente.

"Pero yo soy nuevo. Merezco respeto :D" Le informa. "Además, Cristiano Ronaldo se lo hizo lo mismo cuando se la aplico a Rooney en el Mundial Alemania 2006"

"Yo no sé nada de futbol" Cunningham le contesta. "SOY UN PUTO AMERICANO FAN DE BEISBOL!"

Es entonces que Deadpool, como si manejara un Skate, se sube a una baranda de metal, en una escalera de abajo, deslizando como si el carrito fuera un Skate verdadero. Esto demuestra que es bueno con este tipo de vehículos. Al llegar hacia abajo, sigue demostrando su habilidad

"Ahora esto se pone serio" Cunningham hace lo mismo, pero exagera en fuerza: "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" En vez de hacer lo mismo que el mercenario, este cae directo a la calle, plagada de autos.

_TO-OH! TO-OH! TO-OH!...TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_

Esquivando & esquivando, consigue pasar bruscamente los autos, camiones, tractores, barcos, aviones, submarinos, vacas…. Consigue volver a la carrera, ahora consiguiendo de manera milagrosa, superar a Deadpool. Ahora él está en segundo.

"Ahora realmente se pondrá Feito" Deadpool saca un cohete de su culo. Lo coloca detrás de su carrito, saca una lupa, apunta al sol naciente del día, & enciende la mecha.

FIUUUUUUUUU…..

"YI-HAH." Como un vaquero, el mercenario, sosteniendo una mano en el frente del carrito & un sombrero de Western en la derecha, empieza a volar por los aires. Supera a Cunningham de manera caótica & extremadamente rápida.

"Un consejo: JUGA AL CORRECAMINOS, COYOTE! JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA JUA…." Riéndose a carcajadas, él se va rápidamente hacia adelante.

Sin madamas que decir, el Ninja se baja del carrito.

_CRAAAAAAASH!_

Justo a tiempo para que no sea destrozado por la embestida de un auto.

"_Fiu…eso fue una suerte de Bruce"_ Pensó en su mente mientras reanuda la carrera, pero a trote.

() () () () () () () ()

Banco de la Provincia de Norrisville

07:57:59

_(Requiem For A Dream by Clint Mansell)_

"JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeer..."

Por la exageración en velocidad, Deadpool cae en picada hacia una pared de un Banco Provincial.

_CRAAASH!_

Al cruza violentamente, destroza el carrito & se fractura los huesos, consiguiendo además, un magnifico derrame vascular.

"Divertirte con cohetes en Julio. No, patriota?" Randy, que ha usado una Bomba de Humo, se presentó ante él.

"Oooooh… me muero, Mierda" Se hace el difunto. "Olvidaste decir "BOMBA DE HUMO!" Imitando la voz de Cunningham, se desmaya definitivamente.

"Bueno. Creo que se murió el muertito"

"HEY! Más respeto con los No muertitos" Le contesta, despertando bruscamente & de pie

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" Deadpool está 100% restaurado, algo que el Ninja le es difícil comprender: el debió morir con semejante embestida.

"Todo gracias a mi Factorcito Curativito marca X-POOL (Disponible para Deadpool´s)" Guiñe a la cuarta pared, confirmando que su factor curativo lo hace invencible & peor aún: Inmortal ("Para ti es peor. Para mí, es aburrimiento, porque no me podre morir ni en una embestida de toros en Sevilla" :C)

"Bueno. No te pode matar, Pero me voy a divertir mucho intentándolo"

"Robándole frases de Vetis para variar. Eh?" Ahora hace referencia a una frase de Vetis, el villano de "Deapool NOW! #9".

_RiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

La alarma del banco suena, interrumpiendo la charla "humana" entre el Ninja & el Mercenario.

"Pero primero..." Deadpool saca una bomba, & lo lanza hacia detrás, con una sonrisa.

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_

Randy no podía ver con sus ojos, el desastre ancestral que sucedió hace segundos: Deadpool ha mutilado a muchas personas, que no eran civiles...

"Asesinaste a esos policías" Lo dice con un tono seco.

"POLICIAS?!" Él se da vuelta para ver policías mutilados uno tras otro & con metralla. "Pensé que eran delincuentes del Padrino. Viste como era de gordo Marlon Brando?"

"Cállate, hijo de puta. Ahora veras MI FURIA!" Randy estaba entrando en cólera, de manera muy rápida, porque no dejara que Deadpool siga derramando sangre por "accidente".

"Pero primero..." Mira hacia arriba. "Creo que va a llover" Saca de su culo un paraguas. Lo que llueve & rebota en el paraguas, es sangre, órganos & metralla de los policías. "Que sanguinario es el escritor =P"

"Tener la Razón" Randy se calma unos segundos, pero sólo unos segundos. "PARAGUAS NINJA!"

Saca un paraguas impermeable negro, pero con el logo del NOMICON en el centro. Observa con horrores, las partes humanas caer & derramarse en el nailon del paraguas. Pero para Deadpool, parecía un día normal de lluvia, porque baila a lo Mary Poopins :D. Ni bien termina de llover los trozos, el Ninja vuelve a enfurecerse.

Después de que caigan trozos mutilados, Randy dispara paraguas, y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura. "SAIS NINJA!"

_(Dragon Ball Z BGM: Battle Theme)_

El Ninja saca dos Sais, manejándose con sus dos manos

Sus ojos posee un solo deseo: el deseo de rabia.

"Eso es locura, Ninja. Déjame mostrarte algo que tu artillería lo hace 2.000 años" Deadpool saca una Galting, en cual asusta en algo a Cunningham. "Come balas, Sasuke!"

Apretado el gatillo, la Galting comienza a girar….

_"TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TATA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA ..."_

_BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!_

Lógicamente, Randy no se quedó quieto como una estatua. Con sus manos, mueve las Sais a toda velocidad & rotación. Así, logra que las balas rebotan en cualquier Angulo del banco Pero yo está perdiendo fuerza después de varios minutos, ya que el arma parecía no tener límite de balas

_"Tengo que cambiar de estrategia"_ Piensa. _"IDEA GOLDA!"_

En este momento, el Ninja comienza a correr alrededor de Deadpool, mientras sigue disparando. Cuanto más se aleja, más le cuesta al mercenario apuntar. Pero cuando él se acerca, más le cuesta apuntarle a los signos vitales, debido a que las Sais siguen rebotando las balas. Finalmente, esta frente a frente a un costado….

_CUT!_

Con la fuerza ligera de un campeón de boxeo mediano, Cunningham corta la Galting en dos con las dos Sais.

"Te quedaste sin armas, Deadpool?" Estando en posición de batalla, Randy está dispuesto a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

"NO… SE MURIO EL ESPOSO DE MAGNA" Deadpool saca una pistola Magnum 22, para sorpresa del Ninja.

"_BANG"_

Aprovechando que Randy está agotado, el mercenario le dispara, atravesándole el brazo & la arteria del fémur derecho.

"Ya se desahogó del sufrimiento al escupirte. ;)"

"ARGH!" Cunningham tira el Sai derecho, porque tal brazo esta desangrado e inmóvil. Con la otra Sai, se clava en el brazo. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!..." Gime de dolor, lógicamente.

"Uuuuuuuuuu….. Eso tuvo que doler" Deadpool habla cómo si se tratara de un malísimo Reality Show.

Cuando saca el Sai de su brazo, además de sacar mucha sangre, saca la bala totalmente manchada de su propia sangre

"Es impresionantemente impresionante" Deadpool felicita al Ninja, & a la bala ("Nunca felicite a alguien, al menos que seas un Richard Nikxon honesto").

"Eso….eso no es todo" Incluso desangrando hasta el desmayo, Randy se toca con la mano izquierda que está perdiendo ¼ de sangre. Cerrando los ojos, la mano ahora expulsa una gran aura verde. "ARTE DE CURACION!

_(Saint Seiya Hades 1990 BGM#11: Elysium)_

Cuando se la saca, su brazo derecho está curado, sin rastro de sangre.

"MAMÁ VIEJA! .O. TAMBIÉN TIENES UNA VERSIÓN TORTUGA DE FACTOR CURATIVO"

"Factor de Curación?. Este es el Arte de Curación" Le explica.

"Pero mi factor es más rápido. Te lo mostraré. Dame un respiro" Respira. "Listo :D. Ahora ábreme fuego"

"Pero no tengo ningún arma" Confeso.

"No te preocupes. Deadpool le proporcionará un arma de su mercado portátil" El mercenario saca un rifle de asalto AR-15 de su culo, & se lo tira a Randy.

El Ninja consigue el arma, pero está confundido.

"Como? Cuando? Que? No necesito esto" Planea devolverlo. Pero lo único que hace Deadpool es sacar un pañuelo blanco de su culo.

"Snuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffff…." Su nariz, a pesar de estar tapa por la máscara, muestra muchísima mocosidad.

"OH, WONK! QUE ASCO UNIVERSAL!" Randy miró con disgusto mientras sostiene el rifle debajo de su hombro.

"Descuida. Esto previene que tenga llanto, sino que salga más mocos. XD" El Mercenario se tapa los ojos con tal pañuelo. "Dispara o Dispara mañana"

"Bueno. Si tú lo dices" El Ninja, finalmente, acepta el pedido de Deadpool. Sosteniendo el AR-15 con sus dos manos, apunta al mercenario, apretando el gatillo.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #66: Space Chase )_

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

"OH, MI TRIPA! OH, MI PIEL QUEMADA! OH, MI VIENTRE! MIS TESTICULOS!" El solo grita de dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo que está siendo acribillado.

Debido a que el rifle es automático, Randy le dispara en cualquier Angulo del cuerpo del mercenario. Su cuerpo ahora posee muchísimas balas, cuyos orificios sacan un litro importante de sangre que cae derramada en el piso

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

_Click! Click! Click!_

De repente, las balas se agotan, & Cunningham lanza el AR-15 en un costado.

El cuerpo de Deadpool, con un cartel de "A+", cae completamente ensangrentado, & con muchas balas en el cuerpo.

"Creo que se acabó." El Ninja se retira cuando de repente.

"Ya ves? Tengo mas razón que el puto de Lost" Le contesto con fluidez.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #75: Pan Sulks)_

Randy se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para ver a Deadpool sanado, curado, sin sangre en el piso, & dando a entender que las balas podrían haberle errado, lo cual es improbable porque quedaron incrustados en el cuerpo del mercenario.

"Espera. Espera" Levanta su mascara, para que solo se vea la boca.

Vomita todas las balas, en cual además, poseen acido intestinal, que provocan que se derrita en el piso, & caigan bajo tierra ("Bah. BajoTerra existe solo en Maricas. Esto va en Made in China").

Randy estaba sorprendido. Por un lado, quiere vomitar, pero sus ojos zafiros no pueden comprender que realmente, Deadpool está fuera de su imaginación limitada ("El mio puede hasta imaginar una guerra de Hombres Topo, ponis, & de vacas de Milka" :D)

"ESPADA NINJA!" A pesar de ser virtualmente imposible de vencer, el Ninja no se da por vencido fácilmente.

"Antes de tomar mis katanas, voy a tirarte a otro amigo" Tome una granada de su cinturón & le saca el seguro. "GRANADA, YO TE ELIGO!" Como si fuera Pokemon, Deadpool se lo lanza.

Sin perder tiempo, Randy da un salto mortal & devuelve la granada con una patada.

_POW!_

Le golpea el estómago del Mercenario, por lo que mientras se frota, la granada la tiene debajo de él.

Deadpool golpea el estómago, y el estómago se frota, cuando te das cuenta que tienes la granada en la frente.

Muestra un cartel: _"Auch!"_

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

Explota la granada & Randy se cubre con la espada. Deadpool se encuentra ahora en trozos, con metralla rodeando un lago de AUN más sangre de su cuerpo.

"No sobrevivo. Fin de la historia" El Ninja se dispone a guardar su espada cuando….

_(Transformers BGM: Transforming sound)_

Al igual que un Transformer, Deadpool se reconstruye & de nuevo esta otra vez desde el comienzo: Intacto, como si él no había recibido nada.

_(Marvel: Avenegrs Alliance OST: Pre Battle)_

_"Es increíble…..De hecho, DEADPOOL PUEDE SER MÁS FUERTE QUE EL HECHIZERO"_ Pensó alegre, porque si Deadpool es más fuerte que el Hechicero & lo erradica, entonces el Hechicero no es nada de nada. _"Tengo que ganarle para demostrar mi teoría" _Ahora su espada está más lista que nunca.

"Vamos. No tengo todo el día: tengo un concurso de matar concursantes para ir al verdadero concurso: Comer Tacos" Finalmente, saca sus catanas.

El silencio invadió finalmente en el banco, que por el efecto del combate, está destruido. Ambos están a 30 pies de distancia. De repente.

_Pum!_

Una piedra cae.

Como si fuera un permiso, los dos corren 30 pies en segundos, estando frente a frente.

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

Se escucha el sonido del filo de la espada & las katanas combinadas en un choque de acero. La mirada de Randy Cunningham, el Ninja Total está furiosa por lo que el mercenario ha hecho, & Deadpool, a pesar de estar furioso con una mirada seria, solo piensa súbitamente en otra cosa:

"CHIMICHANGA! CHIMICHANGA! CHIMICHANGA!"

() () () () () () () ()

Egipto

Horario Desconocida.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #76: Giant Sand-Worm)_

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

Es de noche en el desierto de Egipto. El viento, al no ser de día, se presenta de manera visible, debido a que levanta en la arena: la gran arena que está en estas dunas arenosas.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

De repente, alguien camina en el centro de esta noche. Es un hombre cubierto de un manto negro, & por lo visto, su contextura física es enrome, de tres metros, & con una mirada física aterrorizante. En su cabeza, a pesar de estar cubierto, hay ojos de color rojo Neon saliendo de la misma.

Mientras camina, & a pesar de no estar nadie, dice una palabra en un idioma Arabe:

"هذا هو الوقت للأصلح"

Que querra decir?

() () () () () () () ()

Bueno, mi Gente. Este fue la actualización de hoy. Veo que hay varios Reviews. Así me agrada :D

Ahora algo serio: Cambie el nombre de "IronNinja 3" al del "Usuario Nicolas" por motivos de evolución & no por disputa personal. Pero ahora, esta libre mi antiguo nombre, por el primero que me deje un mensaje por PM, & dependiendo de mi decisión final….

Le cederé el nombre de IronNinja, pero sin el 3, a esa persona que me deje PM.

Que tengan buenas suertes en su vida, Feliz Hannukah…

Y recuerden esto: "No todo lo que brilla es oro….tambien puede ser el Ojo de Gato de un Chevrolet"

CHAU! CHAU!

Usuario Nicolas.


	8. Centinela: El Trio de Hermanos Mutantes

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA! SOY EL USUARIO NICOLAS (Me tengo que acostumbrar al nuevo nombre de usuario =P).

Como verán, estoy describiendo como se formó el grupo de Ninjas, para que, & porque la razón. Ya se ha visto el de Randy Cunningham, mejor conocido como el Ninja Total, así como el de Deadpool, cuya identidad es…("RECALCULANDO….RECALCULANDO" =P).

Ahora se verá los momentos previos sobre 3 OC del usuario canadiense llamado "SariSpy 56". Recuerden también esto: tanto RCNT como X-Men le pertenecen tanto a Disney como a Marvel Comics.

Y otra cosa: Acá se revelara quien es que obtuvo el nombre de IronNinja XD

Además, por los Reviews que enviaron, les mostrare un fragmento de cada Fic de cada usuario que dejo Review.

Ahora, sin nada más que decir, ENJOY! XD

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Después de rescatar a una rehén del Mercenario llamado Deadpool ("SOY APUESTO" :D), el Ninja Total lo enfrenta en una pelea épica sin precedentes, que comenzó en el Parque Forestal._

_Primero empezó en una ridícula ("Pero divertida") carrera de carritos por el Centro de la ciudad, terminando abruptamente en un Banco Provincial de Norrisville._

_En el lugar, se desato un mega combate en cual hubo acribillados, mutilados, explosiones, cuchillas, derrames de sangre….todo los condimentos en un duelo violento entre el Ninja & el Mercenario, el cual este último posee Factor Curativo ("Mejor que el de Logan" ;). A pesar de eso, Randy no se da por vencido, & decide vencerlo, aunque parezca imposible._

_Pero mientras se sigue ese combate, alguien camina por el desierto del Sahara, en Egipto. Esta persona es de contextura física enorme, tanto de uqe da mucho miedo ante su presencia. Pero porque camina?_

_Para que lo hace? Que busca?_

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville

07:30:45

_(Mega Man Zero 4 OST: Holy Land)_

En algún lugar de una casa con una familia recientemente mudada, alguien está en su habitación. Ese alguien es una chica, & está escribiendo algo en su agenda personal.

_"Soy Jennifer Martínez, una adolescente promedio de 14 años de edad, & soy la típica chica nueva en una ciudad conocida como Norrisville. Mis padres decidieron venir a vivir aquí hace no mucho tiempo. Cuando yo era más pequeña, he dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo ayudando a mi padre con su industria de la madera & ayudar a mi madre con su tienda de dulces, que también mudo a Norrisville. Ahora mismo, sólo mi madre & yo estamos en un buen barrio con buenos vecinos & con buena tranquilidad. La razón es que mi padre se fue de viaje de negocios, pero seguro que va a volver a ver a su única hijita & a su esposa. Se siente tan agradable ver un hermoso paisaje en el verano. Sí, iniciaron las vacaciones, pero dentro de unos meses, seré transferida a una escuela llamada Secundaria Norrisville. _

_Tengo una cosita que quizás nadie ha notado... Yo soy la fan #1 del héroe de Norrisville: el Ninja Total. Tengo una bufanda similar (La uso casi todo el tiempo), he estado dibujando imágenes de la Ninja bastante impresionante, & hasta me dibuje a mí misma de manera espectacular!._

_La primera vez que empecé a tener sueños con el Ninja fue en mi quinto cumpleaños, cuando desee con mi cabeza, corazón & alma conocerlo algún día en persona. Nueve años han pasaron & ese deseo parece esfumarse. Me hace sentir tan triste todo el tiempo hasta incluso caí en la depresión. Las razones son muchas:_

_1) Soy hija única, por lo que no tengo un hermano para jugar o compartir_

_2) No tengo amigos. Nunca he hecho amigos en la escuela primaria porque nadie me gustaba y me han intimidado en varias ocasiones. _

_3).Mi familia es perfecta, pero prestan más atención a sus trabajos que a su hija deprimida. Me agradan mis padres, porque eso es una amistad que nunca se romperá, pero están ocupados todo el tiempo que… _

_Hoy es 20 de Junio, & estoy sentada al lado de mi ventana de cristal, mirando a niños jugando en armonía por el barrio, con sus risas calentando el corazón, siendo amigables con los demás. Ahí suspiro…. Si sólo pudiera estar por ahí con esos niños jugando & corriendo juntos. Si yo pudiera conocer al Ninja algún día en persona…. _

_Algún día" _

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville

07:32:34

En otra parte del barrio, & alejados del combate entre un Ninja & un Mercenario ("FUCK YEA!" :C), hay un trio de hermanos en cual viven en una casa que se diferencia de las demás, debido a que su construcción es de una de la alta sociedad. Estos hermanos están sentados en el Hall de la casa, solos debido a que sus padres están ocupados.

El mayor de todos es una chica de 17 años, Es alta & tiene el pelo largo & liso de color rojo natural. Lleva un suéter de color rosa sobre una camisa de cuello blanco con botones, una falda negra, medias blancas & un par de zapatos negros. Sus ojos son de color marrón & su rostro está curtido por tal pelo. Esta chica se llama "Liliana ´Lina´ Buttowski".

La segunda chica es la del medio, de 15 años. Ella es de piel pálida, sus ojos son de color zafiro & su pelo es corto, de color marrón rojizo con el flequillo de color azul. Lleva una cinta púrpura en la cabeza. Viste un buzo lila sin mangas con capucha, pantalones negros, un par de calcetines blancos, un par de zapatillas de color lila, un brazalete negro & rodilleras lila. Su nombre es "Cinnamon ¨Cindy´ Buttowski-Wilson", aunque extrañamente, es la única en llevar el apellido Wilson.

El ultimo es un varón de estatura media con el pelo sucio de color marrón rojizo, piel pálida con algunas cicatrices en su brazo izquierdo & tiene los ojos azules helados. Lleva una sudadera con capucha blanca de gran tamaño sobre una camiseta de color verde lima con un círculo negro en el medio, un par de pantalones de mezclilla en cual las rodilleras son ligeramente rasgados y un par de zapatillas rojas. Su nombre es "Bobillan ¨Bobby¨ Buttowski".

Estos hermanos poseen algo que nadie piensan a la vista: Son Mutantes de nivel Fantasmal. O sea, que pueden ser invisibles, intangibles, lanzar ataques ectoplasmicos, volar (Aunque Cindy no lo puede hacer debido a que no desbloqueo la habilidad)… Pero son obligados a guardar el secreto. La razón: no se sabe.

_(TN Internacional - Musica de fondo: Desastres, Guerra)_

Ahora los tres están viendo un canal de noticias Argentino llamado "TN: Todo Noticias", en la sección "Internacional", mostrando imágenes de la guerra "Colombia-Ecuador-Venezuela por quien hizo la verdadera bandera".

"Oh, mira cuanta Mierda dan en este canal de Mierda" Bobby es el primero en quejarse. "Cambiemos de Channel, ahora"

"No podemos, hermanito" Lina le contesta. "Tu elegiste mal en el angulo de cual canal querías que viéramos"

"Solo se define en una palabra, Bobby" Cindy se lo dice en un tono más acorde al del canal: el Argentino. "QUE TE JODAS, CAGON DE MIERDA! JIJIJIJIJIJ…"

"Te voy a…" Sin medir palabras, Bobby le muestra el dedo al medio, pero dispara un mini rayo de energía fantasmal. Cindy se vuelve intangible & lo esquiva.

CRASH!

Rompe una maceta de Rubí & atraviesa una pared, & otra, & otra…

Distraído por lo que hizo, el chico no ve que su hermana mayor está detrás de él.

"GOTCHA, Hermanito" Agarrándolo sonriente, ella se sienta, manteniéndolo firme en sus rodillas & con su mano izquierda a su hermanito mientras carga su mano derecha de energía fantasmal.

_POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!..._

"AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH!" Gritando, Bobby da la respuesta a lo que Cindy le hace: Nalgadas fantasmales. Por cada grito, es un golpe en su culo.

"Esto es irónico" Es lo que dice Lina mirando la escena. "Aunque seamos hermanos, nos llevamos más o menos. Pero al menos no tal mal, que el jurado del Bailando por un Sueño"

Después de que Cindy termine de nalguear a su hermanito, este posee el culo hinchado & quemado por todas las nalgadas. Como si fuera un cohete atómico….

"ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

Gritando de dolor & de llanto, Bobby da un salto, pero sin darse cuenta, lo hace intangible por lo que sin romper nada, termina en el cielo, por encima de su casa, & sin darse cuenta, también estaba volando.

Sus hermanas le gritan que baje desde la casa, pues está desobedeciendo la regla de no mostrar poderes en público, aunque este esta en intangible.

"Pero no pasó nada malo" Afirma mientras sigue volando por los aires. "Además, porque nos mantendrá escondidos nuestros poderes si no somos monstruos?" Después de eso, él se aleja para desgracia de sus hermanas.

_(Cortina TN Urgente - 2012/2014)_

De pronto, aparece una noticia de manera Urgente en el canal. Aparece un comentarista.

"_Noticia URGENTE! El gobierno de los Estados Unidos ha enviado otro de los múltiples prototipos de una iniciativa que se lleva hace 15 años: Un robot denominado Centinela, está en las calles de Norrisville, buscando algún indicio de Mutante para neutralizarlo & erradicar a cada mutante que se le presente. Esta es una foto mostrada en la Web & subida recientemente…"_

La foto en pantalla muestra a ese robot, volando sobre el Barrio de Norrisville, sorprendiendo a las hermanas.

"No puede ser" Lina esta con la boca abierta al reconocer al robot. "Entonces sería la razón por la cual no podemos exhibir nuestros poderes"

"Entonces nuestro hermano es un Reverendo Pelotudo!" Cindy entra en pánico, por la cual las dos salen a la calle a buscarlo. Pero al salir de la casa, otra noticia es mostrada.

_(TN Ultima Noticia – 2008)_

"_En otras noticias internacionales de Último Momento, se informa que el Mercenario Deadpool mantiene de rehén a una civil en las calles de Norrisville. Nuestros informes indican de que el Ninja ha ido a su rescate hace…"_

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial hacia Autopista-Norrisville

07:45:37

_(Sonic CD OST: Wacky Workbench Zone)_

Después de varios minutos, & consiguiendo pasar a través de cuadra por cuadra, finalmente encuentra a su hermano en la entrada a una autopista.

"BOBBY!" Le llaman a su hermano, que está parado, pero mirando algo hacia arriba. Sin que ninguna de ella se diera cuenta, hay algo que tapa el sol, a pesar de que hoy es un día despejado. Finalmente, al mirar arriba, las dos se quedan con la boca abierta.

Es un robot de unos 4 metros, con una cabeza de color celeste, mostrando un rostro robotizado de color violeta claro, mostrando unos ojos negros con puntos rojos. Su cuerpo es una especie de maqueta movible, con varias piezas sujetadas a otras para mejorar su movilidad, con puños enormes, botas gigantescas, un torso blindado. Hombreras, & un calzoncillo del mismo color que su rostro, mientras sus rodillas, codos, piezas que conecta los hombros con el torso, & su cuello son del mismo color que el de su cabeza. Su cara esta fija como la de un auténtico robot, en cual está detectando algo en frente.

Las hermanas se le acercan a su hermanito, sin que este gigante, posiblemente el Centinela que nombraron en el noticiero, se diera cuenta de su presciencia, pues su imagen es parecida a la de la foto.

"Bobby, vámonos!" Ni bien llegan, Lina le dice que se aleje.

"Pero si es algo BRUCE! IMPRECIONANTE!" Lo dice en voz alta, pues se queda impresionado por el diseño del robot.

"Ni querrás saber si esto sabe que sos Mutante" Cindy se le afirma mientras mira al Centinela de manera sospechosa. "Vamos, o te doy de nalgadas hasta que me ardan las manos"

"Oh, Mierda! De acuerdo" Asi, los hermanos se alejan, pero como todo ser humano…

_CRAJ!_

Lina pisa a una cucaracha.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 43: Don Kia´s Palace)_

Instantáneamente, el robot los mira. Estos se dan vuelta, pues los descubrió.

"INDENTIFICANDO A LOS TRES INDIVIDUOS" Moviendo una luz roja a través de sus ojos, detecta a los tres. "ALERTA! MUTANTE! ONJETIVO PRINCIPAL: ERRADICAR A TODO MUTANTE!"

Sin medir ni una sola palabra, el Centinela sigue su programación: exterminar todo Mutante, no importa si es bueno o malo. Los tres deciden hacerle frente, poniéndose en pose de combate, aprovechando que no hay nadie que los mire.

_(X-Men Mutant Apocalypse - Cyclops Theme (Remastered Mix)_

Los tres le lanzan varios rayos de energía fantasmal.

"A CUBIERTO!" El Centinela se cubre con sus puños.

_BOOOOOM!_

El robot resulta ileso al ataque, sorprendiendo a los tres.

"LOCALIZANDO OBJETIVO!" Empieza a mirar fijamente a Bobby. "PUÑO COHETE!" Estirando su brazo derecho, & apuntándolo con su brazo izquierdo, el Centinela apunta hacia el Chico. Con un sonido de vapor, el puño se estira como un cohete, pero con la velocidad de un misil, sujetado por unos engranajes de metal que evita que se le escape.

_POW!_

Impacta de lleno contra Bobby, que cae volando unos 15 metros.

_CRAAAAAASH!_

Impacta contra un auto, en cual lo deja herido, pero no todavía fuera de combate.

Ahora, Lina ve que el robot vuelve a poner el brazo en donde esta originalmente. Ahora ella se le acerca de manera sigilosa. El Centinela la detecta.

"GIRO DE 360° CON CAUTELA" Gira la parte inferior de su cuerpo a 360°, de una manera vertiginosa, debido a los engranajes.

_POOW! _

Ella es golpeada por ese remolino potente.

_PUM!_

Choca contra una pared de concreto, en cual la deja a punto del desmayo.

Ahora solo queda Cindy, que dispara un rayo de energía enorme.

"CONTRATACAR RAYO DE ORIGEN DESONOCIDO" Empieza a estirar la mandíbula. "INICIAR CONTRATAQUE" Dispara una ráfaga de energía de color rosado.

_BOOM!_

La ráfaga destroza el rayo ni bien choca, & ahora, indefensa, la chica se cubre con sus hombros

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Recibe el impacto, pero no la desmaya, aunque la deja muy herida.

"ELIMINAR MUTANTE, APROVADO!" Ahora, el Centinela se dirige a pasos de gigante, directo a la chica herida.

Sus hermanos la acompañan, también heridos, contratacando al Centinela. Uniendo sus poderes, lanzan un rayo de poder energético totalmente fantasmagórico. Parece que el poder es suficiente para derrotarlo…

"INICIAR ACCION EVASIVA!" De sus hombros, salen misiles enormes que salen de los cielos. El Centinela vuela, esquivando el ataque ni bien los misiles llegan a una determinada altura.

Los tres miran como el robot los mira fijamente.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Inesperadamente, los misiles caen directo al trio de hermanos, sin que estos se fijaran que los misiles se le acercan. No causan destrozos, pero deja a Cindy, Bobby & a Lina contra las cuerdas ante el Centinela.

_(Ice Cap Zone, Act 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3)_

"Como…como podemos vencerlo?" Pregunta Bobby, que está en la miseria debido a las heridas, provocadas por tan solo pocos ataques del robot.

"No lo sé….Esta cosa parece invulnerable a todo poder Mutante" Cindy, que también está en la miseria, da una hipótesis.

"Entonces hay que desactivarlo" Lina, que no está curada & también está en la miseria, afirma que hay que desactivar al Centinela. Parece imposible, pues el robot los detecta por ser Mutantes. "Pero necesitaremos fuerza bruta"

"Cierto. Miren que pasaron los siete meses" Sin pensarlo, Cindy saca tres mascaras de Ninja: ella se queda con la que tiene forma de murciélago, Bobby se queda con la que es parecida al rostro de Bart Simpson, & Lina se queda con una parecida a una máscara del Amazonas.

Pero durante la charla, el Centinela lanza otra oleada de misiles.

"A CORRER!" Es lo que dice Bobby, volviéndose intangibles, & despareciendo del lugar.

_BOOOOOOM!_

Los misiles impactan, pero erran al objetivo.

"MUTANTES ESCAPARON DE ESCENA. ANALIZANDO! ANALIZANDO! ANALIZANDO!" El Centinela empieza a detectar al trio, & unos segundos después, empiezan a titilar sus ojos. "OBJETIVOS LOCALIZADOS! NEUTRALIZAR!"

Para buscar mejor, el robot baja de nuevo al piso, ante la atenta mirada de los habitantes, que están asustados, pero no vieron el combate.

"NO SE ALARMEN" El Centinela, guiándose por su programación, no ataca a ningún humano, "ESTOY AQUÍ PARA SERVIR Y PROTEGER!"

De pronto, mira a un niño en cual lo mira asustado. El robot le toca la cabeza, con su mano derecha, en cual no convence del todo al chico.

Un rayo fantasmal es disparado hacia el Centinela.

"PROTEGER A NIÑO INDEFENSO, APROVADO!" Se interpone entre el chico & el disparo, en cual logra que el primero huya de la escena.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"PROTEGER A ÑINO, CUMPLIDO. DETECTAR Y ERRADICAR MUTANTES, EN PROGRESO!" Intacto como siempre, el Centinela empieza a cumplir su trabajo, fijándose en tres personas disfrazadas.

_(The Terminator (Sega CD) Soundtrack: Taking to the Air)_

"Mierda. Creí que le había dado" Es lo que dice Bobby, que está en su alter ego Ninja, con el apodo de Plagiarism of Bart.

Como su nombre indica, su traje es muy similar a la apariencia de Bartolomé, un residente de Springfield. Su máscara tiene la forma de la cabeza de Bart: es de color amarillo, con dos ojos gigantescos como los de Bart. También posee en la cabeza, bordes afilados con el mismo color que la máscara. El traje es naranja, con el logotipo del NOMICON azul en el centro. Sus pantalones son de color azul, & zapatos de color celeste blanco.

"Ya le vas a dar, hermanito" Le contesta Cindy, que es su alter ego llamado Phantom Ninja.

Su traje es algo gótico: su máscara es en realidad, un casco con forma de la cabeza de un murciélago abriendo la boca (Zona facial) de color negro con detalles de color púrpura, & posee un vidrio en el lugar facial de color Azul Neon, con dientes reales alrededor de la misma. No posee bufanda. Se recompensa un traje de metal, en el que al mismo tiempo es flexible como el casco. Encima de ese traje, posee otro de color negro estilo Ninja, en cual posee un escote en forma de "V". También posee dos hombreras: con dos palabras en cada una, que dicen "幽 霊" (Fantasma) e "不灭" (Inmortal) escritas con sangre. El logo del NOMICON es purpura & lo posee en el estómago. También tiene guantes de "Motocross". Incluso posee un pantalón negro, pero con dibujos llameantes de color violeta pálido. No posee cinturón, pero las botas hechas de cerámica & del mismo diseño que los pantalones, se añade con pinchos en las suelas. Posee 2 alas de murciélago en la espalda, pero están unidas al traje.

"Concentrémonos. Hay que vencer al robot" Afirma Lina, que es el alter ego llamado Red Ángel.

Ella, a diferencia de sus hermanos, se preocupa por su cabello, por eso utiliza una especie de mascara de fiesta, con detalles japoneses, ocultando su rostro. Gracias a eso, no se sabe en qué estado esta con su personalidad. Su peinado rojo sigue siendo liso & largo. Posee una capa marrón cubriendo su apariencia física & por lo tanto, su Traje Ninja se oculta.

"MUTANTES USANDO TRAJES SORPRESIVOS!" El Centinela ve el cambio que sufrió el trio. "PRIORIDAD: SEGUIR CON EL OBJETIVO, PERO CON CAUTELA!"

De esta manera, Bobby desaparece de escena, pues se vuelve intangible. En cambio, las dos hermanas mayores se quedan a enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, no poseen una experiencia previa en el uso de los Trajes Ninjas. Por ende, esta es la primera vez que los utilizan, sin saber que secretos poseen.

El Centinela las ataca con otra ráfaga de energía en su boca, ante la atenta mirada de los vecinos del barrio. Las dos esquivan el ataque, ahora dirigiéndose en picada hacia el robot. Los trajes mejoraron la velocidad, debido a que son más rápidas.

Ni bien se le acerca, las dos le efectúan una serie de ataques físicos.

_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!..._

Obviamente, el robot no siente dolor por ser robot. Obviamente, estira los dos brazos.

_Gotcha! Gotcha!_

Agarrándolas con fuerza, el Centinela va a impactar las cabezas de Phantom Ninja & de Red Angel, en cual no pueden activar sus poderes fantasmales. Desesperadas, buscan en sus bolsillos algo que la saque rápido. Ve que sacan una bola eléctrica de color blanco celestial. Ambas gritan:

"BOLA ATURDIDORA NINJA!"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_

"ALERTA! ENERGIA ATURDIDORA!" Soltando a las chicas, el Centinela empieza a agitarse, pues esta aturdido eléctricamente. Ellas aprovechan el momento.

"DISCOS NINJA!" Ambas lanzan varios discos Ninjas mientras corren.

_TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!..._

"ALERTA! ALERTA! INTENTO DE PRENETACION!" Se clavan en el torso del robot, en cual al no ser profundas, se le salen. Pero sus circuitos están algo locos. "EVACUAR AREA! EVACUAR AREA! EXTERMINACION MUTANTE AL EXTREMO, APROVADO AL 100%"

El Centinela se prepara para lanzar una tonelada de sus misiles, en cual salen de distintas partes de su cuerpo. Ahora, ya no hay nadie en el barrio, exceptuando a las dos hermanas, que están concentradas.

"_Ojala que llegue"_ Dice una de ellas en el pensamiento.

"_Apúrate, pelotudo"_ Dice otra.

"LANZAMIENTO DE MISILES INMINENTE. EXTERMINACION EN-EN-en.-..-EN" De pronto, el robot enloquece, a tal punto de que vuelve a su modo original, guardando los misiles sin disparar uno.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….._

Se empieza a electrocutar como si le hubieran echado una gran cantidad de agua. El Centinela, después de unos segundos de estar enloquecido….

_PUM!_

Cae directo al pavimento, totalmente desactivado. En la parte trasera de su cuello, se muestra un compartimiento abierto: Le falta un cable.

"Este robot le mando dulces sueños a Terminator" Aparece Plagiarism of Bart, detrás del robot con el cable que le falta al Centinela.

_(Donkey Kong Country Ost: Life in the Mines)_

Esto da a entender que mientras sus hermanas distraía al robot, el (Siendo intangible e invisible para que no lo detectara), desactivo al Centinela, quitándole uno de los cables.

"Segura que lo vencimos?" Pregunta Phantom Ninja a Red Angel.

"Segura. Fijémonos" Mientras le contesta, ellas se acercan hacia su hermano, pero con cautela para que el robot no se levante de una manera milagrosa.

Sin embargo, Plagiarism of Bart está revisando al Centinela caído ni bien se les acercan sus hermanas.

"Miren esta cosa" Para desgracia hermanal, el chico abrió la cabeza, justo en la parte craneana del robot, revelando una complejidad cibernética, más allá de lo visto en los McRobots. "Esto es más complejo que los Robo-Simios" Vieron?.

"Pero…..que hace ese botón?" Phantom apunta a un botón rojo que está en la nariz del Centinela, muy diminuto para verlo de manera alejada.

"Es para indicar a los idiotas de "No tocar el Botón". Entienden?" Red Angel le comenta a sus hermanos menores.

"Como?" Plagiarism of Bart está en la duda.

"Como de que como? Así" Guiándose por la misma estupidez humana sin darse cuenta de sus consecuencias en posibilidades, ella demostrando a su hermanito de cómo son las cosas…"Ups" Toca el botón rojo.

_(The Terminator (Sega CD) Soundtrack: Main Theme)_

_ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA!_

De pronto, la cabeza del Centinela se vuelve a armar, & sus ojos se reactivan, para desgracia de los tres hermanos. Pero lo raro es que no se levanta, sino que trata de mirar al cielo.

"AQUÍ CENTINELA MODELO C.O.T.A 9,4. TRES MUTANTES CORROMPIERON SISTEMAS INTERNOS & EXTERNOS. SOLICITANDO REFUERZOS"

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Con sus ojos, el robot empieza a lanzar una luz en el cielo, tan luminoso como el sol desde Mercurio, que ciega a todo lo que lo ve, incluso a Phantom Ninja, Red Ángel & Plagiarism of Bart que están cegados temporalmente.

El Centinela, cuando termina de hacer su iluminación, apaga su sistema nuevamente, quedando inconsciente.

No pasó nada.

"Ven que no pasó nada?" Plagiarism of Bart hablo de más.

"OBJETIVOS ENFOCADOS!" Dice otra voz mecanizada, pues el Centinela está totalmente apagado. "OBJETIVO APROVADO: ERRADICAR MUTANTES, CON CAUTELA!"

Inesperadamente, desde el cielo, llegan más Centinelas, todos con un mismo objetivo: erradicar al trio de hermanos, por sus poderes Mutantes. Si bien son diferentes en cuanto al diseño del modelo C.O.T.A 9,4, son iguales en cuanto a poderes.

"Eso pasa siempre al hablar de más" Red Ángel, quien ve como se acercan, le recrimina a su hermano por lo dicho anteriormente. "Ahora hay que combatir no a uno…sino a 50 de ellos"

"Y bueno. Mas acción para nosotros…y para mi" Plagiarism of Bart le contesta a su hermana, quien al igual que esta, se pone en pose de pelea para combatir al ejercito de Centinelas que se acercan. "Esta vez, va a acorrer sangre robótica"

"Eso si. La diversión no es sin mí, Guachos" Phantom Ninja esta lista para pelear. Los tres están listos para pelear.

"Estan listos para el Rock, Robertitos?" Deadpool, quien está al lado del trio, se prepara para pelear, sacando sus katanas.

"Espera. Vos estas con nosotros?" Phantom le pregunta, por la manera rápida que el llego.

"Ah, cierto. Yo no estoy aquí" Él se acuerda. "Pero si mueren…JODANSE! JIJIJIJI XD" Asi, Deadpool se aleja de los tres hermanos, quienes están por chocar contra los Centinelas, que se van acercando.

() () () () () () () ()

Deadpool: "Discúlpame. Donde está el banco Provincial de esta ciudad de ¨Tecnológicos Dragados por Tony Stark¨?"

Yo: "En el capítulo anterior a este"

Deadpool: "Gracias, Justin Bieber con Testosterona :D"

Y así termina de manera embarazosa este capítulo. Y para terminar, les contare quien es el quien lleva el nombre de IronNinja:

Paula "Iris" Miquel, quien antes era Arista Star: la aprendiz de IronNinja 3, ahora es conocida como…..

IRONNINJA STAR :D :D :D :D :D:D!

Asi que si buscan a IronNinja, búsquela a través de IronNinja Star ;)

Ahora sin nada más que decir…..

GOODBYE! :D


End file.
